


Au Pair in France

by Keepmystrength



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 51,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepmystrength/pseuds/Keepmystrength
Summary: Hunger Games AU. Au pair: “An au pair is a domestic assistant from a foreign country working for, and living as part of, a host family.” (Wikipedia). Peeta Mellark needed a nanny for his son. Katniss just happened to be available... All the way from across the world. French!Peeta





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Au pair: “An au pair is a domestic assistant from a foreign country working for, and living as part of, a host family.” (Wikipedia)  
> This was inspired by my best friend who just became an Au Pair and moved away all on her own all across the World to France to make her dreams come true. Sof, my love for you is the size of the ocean that comes in between us and more.  
> The Hunger Games characters belong to Suzanne Collins.
> 
> Part 1/?

Katniss clutched the hem of her wool sweater tightly in her hands. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest as the flight attendant’s words resonated through the speaker.

“… _Soyez bienvenue à l'aéroport international Charles de Gaulle, à Paris…”_

As the stewardess kept welcoming the passengers to France and reminded everyone to mind their carry-on bags, Katniss’s throat closed up and tears involuntarily dripped down her face while remembering the crying faces of her friends at the airport back home while saying goodbye to her. Her home, her friends, her country, all left behind.

Her chest hurt so badly, and she hoped she wasn’t having a panic attack.

The other passenger next to her didn’t pay her much attention, as she had been crying throughout the majority of the flight; he learned not to be too disturbed at the sounds of her sobs.

 _Pull yourself together_ ; she snapped at herself, _this isn’t you._

She felt she had already cried enough for a lifetime, and composed herself slowly while the plane finished its landing. She took long and deep breaths to calm down, just as her father had taught her when they were out hunting in the woods. The memory of the woods back home and her father brought back a twinge of pain, but she numbed it down. She couldn’t keep falling apart.

She didn’t feel anything while walking out the plane and through the immense airport. She just walked by inertia, reading the signs and following the crowds all the way to immigration. 

Her first thought was that she’d never been inside an airport so big nor never had she seen so many people from different nationalities. Asian, Americans, European, they all blended together in long lines in such harmony, everyone minding their own business, not talking, some with a nervous buzz, just waiting for their turn with the next immigration officer.

Her plane landed at 7:56 am, France time, and by the time it was finally her turn at the line it was nearly 9:00 am.

She distracted herself by logging into the airport’s WiFi and quickly texted all her friends back home to let them know she had landed safely in Paris. It was 3:00 am in Panem, yet her friends answered within the first 15 minutes, waiting for her checkups, no doubt. Long lines of ‘ _how are you feeling?’, ‘miss you already’_ and _‘everything okay?’_  made her blink back tears, but she it was almost her turn. She couldn’t be a crying mess while talking to the officer.

She quickly answered back that she’d be going through immigration and would text them later once she was safely home with her host family.

 _Home._ She wasn’t sure what home was anymore.

Once in immigration, the officer cordially asked for her passport and took a look at her VISA.

“What are you in France for?” he asked in nearly perfect English, not unkindly.

“I come with the Au Pair program,” she answered and mentally patted herself in the back when her voice didn’t waver.

“Ah, enjoy your stay then. Welcome to France,” he smiled and stamped her passport, quickly giving it back.

She stuttered a thank you and stuffed her passport in her carry-on bag, quickly walking to the luggage area to pick up her bags.

The carrousel was already running when she got to the designated AirFrance flight, but it took a few turns until she located her bags. She recognized them by the hot pink ribbons Johanna tied around the handle for that very reason. The thought made Katniss’s lips inch upwards in a small smile.

With a bit of effort she got her bags off the carrousel and got them strolling through the airport’s shiny floor, in the direction of the passengers pick up/drop off.

It was crazy how someone could fit their whole life in just two 70 pounds bags.

Though she had been feeling a little calmer since she got off the plane, her nerves were starting to kick back in the closer she got to the exit.

What if it was all a scam? What if she had spent all her life’s savings in a plane ticket to the other side of the World for a guy who was just messing with her? What if he was a psycho?

 _He’s not a psycho_ , Annie had promised her through the phone months before. _He’s very good friends with Finnick._ _He’s a single and loving father who was screwed over by his kid’s mother. Good riddance though! However, he needs help juggling his son and his business._

“Katniss!” someone yelled to her far left side.

Her eyes scanned over the sea of people and focused on a petite redhead, _her_ petite redheaded friend, whom she hadn’t seen in two years.

She juggled with her luggage and awkwardly ran as fast as she could towards Annie. As soon as they were within reach of each other she dropped her bags and embraced Annie as hard as she could, who eagerly returned the hug just as tight, tears dripping down both their cheeks. 

She didn’t know how long they’d been hugging each other when another body pressed against them, strong arms enveloping both her and Annie tightly.

“ _Bienvenue en France, Katni_ ss!” Finnick squeaked against her ear.

Annie had been friends with Katniss since they were kids, both growing up in the same humble neighborhood. Although Annie was a few years older than her, they always got along just nicely, and she treated Katniss’s late sister, Prim, as her own sister.

After she went to college and graduated as a vet, Annie’s parents surprised her with a trip to New York City, where she coincidentally met Finnick. He was a French business man looking for possible business partners in Wall Street. When he saw Annie walk into a restaurant it was love at first sight, like out of a movie. They kept a long distance relationship for a while, Finnick traveling back and forth. After just a year they were madly in love and Finnick took no time to propose.

However, a few weeks before the wedding, Annie’s parents tragically passed away in disastrous car accident. Finnick took off time from work to care for Annie, who was in dark place for months after her parents’ passing. After she got the necessary help and felt good enough, she and Finnick got married in a small ceremony back in Panem, and after the wedding, with nothing tying her back, she moved all the way to France with her new husband.

That was two years ago, and Katniss had seen neither of them since, until now.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Annie said.

“Me too,” Katniss said once they broke apart.

“Aw, me too,” Finnick grinned.

“I’ve missed you too, you knucklehead,”

Annie scratched her throat, “Katniss, this is Peeta. And Rye,”

She had, for a few minutes, forgotten the real reason she was in France.

She turned around and noticed a blond, stocky man standing there, looking back at her with the bluest and most piercing eyes she’d ever seen, and running his one free hand nervously through his hair. His other hand held tightly the small hand of a boy. More like a small version of him, who was holding a “ _KATNISS E_ ” sign in his other hand. The boy, unlike his father, was smiling widely at her.

She recognized Peeta from the handful of Skype sessions they’d had to make sure the other was who they said to be. However, it was the first time she met Rye. The boy and his father were two water drops.

“Um,” she gulped. “Hi. Uh, _bonjour_ ,”

The man, _Peeta_ ; who didn’t look much older than her, scooped up the boy, _Rye_ , in his arms and between the both of them enveloped her in a bear hug. They stood there holding her for a few minutes, and instead of hugging them back her brain only registered the strong manly smell, combined with a strong scent of cinnamon and dill.

When they let her go, both the boys in front of her were smiling. “ _Cou cou_ , Katniss,” Rye giggled.

Her lips tugged up at the boy’s enthusiasm. “ _Ça va_?”

“ _Oui, ça va très bien. Bienvenue! Nous sommes très heureux parce-que tu es ici avec nous,_ ” this time it was Peeta who answered. _Welcome! We’re so happy because you’re here with us._ He was full on smiling now.

 “ _Vous voulez manger le déjeuner_? _Si tu n’es pas très fatiguée, Katniss._ ” Her brain brushed the cobwebs of the basic French she’d learned while in school. _Do you guys want to eat lunch? If you’re not too tired, Katniss._

 _“Le déjeuner? Il est 10h,” Lunch?_ _It’s 10:00 am_. Finnick nagged.

“ _Oui, je veux_ ,” _yes, I want to._

Finnick and Annie rode with Peeta and his son to the airport, so they all climbed in Peeta’s SUV after he and Finnick stuffed her bags in the trunk. Finnick sat with Peeta in the front, while Annie rode with Katniss in the back, Rye in between them.

“ _Comment a été ton vol_?” _how was your flight?_ Peeta asked.

“Eh, bien, long,” She shrugged. Fine.

“You okay?” Annie mouthed at her and took her hand.

“Yeah,” she squeezed her hand back.

“I have a ton of toys at home; do you want to play once we get back?” Rye asked.

“You speak English?” her eyes widened. He was 5 years old, how did he speak English so well?

“Yeah,” he giggled. “Daddy does too,”

Peeta scratched his throat and looked at her through the review mirror. “I was going to tell you,” he said with a thick accent, “but Annie and Finnick suggested we spoke French, so you could get used to the language.”

“And now you blew it man,” Finnick huffed.

“No, no, it’s fine. I really should practice it. I mean, it’s France. Thank you though,”

Her new home would be located in a small town 35 minutes away from Paris called Montesson, where Annie and Finnick also lived. Annie had tried to fill her in as much as she could with what to expect when living in a small French village, but seeing it was completely different. It was crazy to think about it; she, a small town girl who’d never even left Panem, now living in France.  When Annie moved away she and Katniss talked a lot, and Annie confessed how lonely she felt at the time, even with Finnick trying to make her feel at ease it was never the same. A new culture and a different kind of people it took some time to adjust to. Katniss was thankful that at least she had Annie to help her through the homesickness. If anyone knew exactly what she was feeling that would be Annie.

Rye babbled the first 20 minutes of the ride to Peeta’s bakery and held her hand the whole time. Peeta looked on back from time to time through the mirror, and when she caught him looking he gave her a smile that went all the way to his eyes.  She was tired, but Rye’s talk kept her alert, switching from English to French and vice versa. She chimed in from time to time when he asked her something or to ask _him_ something, but otherwise remained silent, as did everyone else in the car. She was going to be spending the majority of her time with this boy, it was important they started developing a good connection from day one.

She really tried to focus on what Rye was saying, but her mind kept drifting away from time to time. She didn’t know whether it was the weariness or the broken heartedness, but she felt as if everything was happening on slow motion around her. She took a look at the window next to her and let herself admire the beauty of the French countryside. She knew France was said to be beautiful, but she had never expected such sights, large green hills, baby blue skies, nature all around her.

She was so engrossed by the view and her thoughts she didn’t notice Finnick repeating her name. “Katniss?”

“Huh?”

Rye giggled at her.

“ _J’ai dit_ ,” Finnick said. “ _Qu’est-ce tu penses de notre pays jusqu’ici?_ ” _What do you think of our country so far?_

“Um, très beau,” Very beautiful.

They all grinned at her.

They chatted a little during the rest of the ride, mostly in French, but Peeta sometimes took a look at her confused face and spoke in English so she wouldn’t feel so lost.

Annie had told her several times on the phone that Peeta was an absolute sweetheart, a real life teddy bear, and Katniss could see what she meant. He was always giving her looks through the review mirror and gave her kind smiles, while also trying to include her in the conversation and encouraged her to speak whether in English or French, however she felt most comfortable in. He was already being so nice and she’d only met the man less than an hour ago.

At some point when she did not notice, Rye tired of the adult chat and settled to sleep with his head on her lap while still holding her hand. She ran her fingers through the soft gold baby hair strands and tuned out the rest of her company’s conversation. Her eyes were closing on their own command when too soon she felt the car slow down until it stopped completely in front of a small wooden business. Had it been 35 minutes already? She suppressed a yawn.

“Rye? We’re here, wake up,” she shook him softly. Finnick and Annie had already abandoned the car, but Peeta remained in his seat, watching her.

It took a few more moments of soft shaking before Rye opened his eyes and gave her a toothy grin. He sat up excitedly and tugged her towards the door and out of the car, which made Peeta finally exit the car as well, with Katniss following closely behind.

As soon as she was out she noticed the medium sized store in front of her, all dark wood and black and white signs which read in golden letters _Boulangerie et Pâtisserie Mellark._ The establishment felt homey and comfortable and very familiar. The display of cakes and pastries in the front of the shop gave it a sophisticated look and its beauty and delicateness made her want to go inside and grab one right that instant. Up until that moment she hadn’t noticed how hungry she was. She was too nervous to eat before she left home, and on the plane they only gave her a cold sandwich which nearly cracked her tooth when she bit into it. But Peeta’s boulangerie certainly didn’t look like it served tooth-cracking bread.

During one of hers and Peeta’s Skype sessions he briefly mentioned he was the owner of a small business, and the _boulanger_ himself.  He didn’t elaborate much about his business, was in fact very shy about it, but Annie later told her that he was doing very good, on his way to open another two stores in the region of Ile-de-France, close enough to his main bakery and home, just a few minutes away.

An older version of Peeta with greyer hair, rounded stomach and smile lines around his eyes walked out the store and embraced her tightly as if he’d known her his whole life. She froze.

Peeta coughed. “Katniss, il est mon père, Jean, _”_

“ _Katniss! Peeta m’a dit beaucoup de toi. Vient, vient dans le magasin._ _Tu dois avoir faim après ton vol,”_

The man gave her no chance to talk and tugged her inside excitedly, Finnick, Annie and Rye already walking through the door and sitting on a booth. She threw Peeta a nervous look but he only shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. “Yeah, sorry, my dad gets very excited,”

Peeta’s father sat her next to Rye and he said something more to her before he whisked away to a door in the back which she supposed was the kitchen. She noticed most tables and booths were occupied and there was a long line of people that wanted to order. The vitrines were loaded with cakes, bread and unimaginable beautiful pastries.

“Um, I’m sorry if he made you uncomfortable, he’s just very friendly.” Peeta explained. “He doesn’t speak English by the way,”

“It’s fine,” she gave a tight lipped smile.

“Anything you would like to eat?”

“Katniss, you have to try the cheese buns. They’re my favorite,” Rye suggested.

“I’ll have a cheese bun then,” she told Peeta who flashed her yet another charming smile and followed his father through the same door he’d just disappeared. She noticed he’d smile a lot. She wondered if all French were as warm as Peeta and his father or if it only was a Mellark thing.

“So, Rye,” she said. “I hear you’re already in preschool and that you love to color,”

He bobbed his head up and down furiously. “Oui! I’m already this big,” he held up five fingers.

She raised her eyebrows exaggeratedly. “Wow, that _is_ very big. You’re nearly as old as me,”

“How old are you?”

“21.”

“Katniss! I’m not as old as you, you’re so much older,” he giggled.

She held a hand to her chest as if in pain, “I know, I’m on my way to becoming a grandma,” Rye’s giggles turned into a full laugh.

He kept chatting her ear off about his favorite color, _red_ , his favorite stuffed animal, a bear called _étreintes_ , his favorite classmate called Antoine, and how he absolutely loved coming to the boulangerie to help out his dad and granddad, until, little time after, Peeta returned with a tray overloaded with all kinds of baked goods which he set on the table. Everything smelled heavenly.

“Okay son, let Katniss chose first,”

“Yeah, ladies first,” Rye grinned at her. God, that kid could make anyone love him with those big eyes and charm. She was already starting to warm up to him.

 The plates contained several kinds of bread and pastries, which she knew nothing about. All she had ever tasted in Panem was regular bread. They couldn’t afford much else. But here on this table she had endless possibilities, and she couldn’t decide.

“Uh, I guess I’ll go with Rye’s suggestion.”

“Good choice mademoiselle,” Peeta smiled and handed her a plate with golden buns that oozed melted cheese. It was a sight for sore eyes.

When she bit into the bun it was nothing like she’d ever tasted before. The combination of buttery bread with salty cheese was pure perfection, and she understood why the people endured long lines to acquire the Mellark treats. She had a hard time holding a moan in, but she couldn’t keep the satisfied groan to herself. Peeta looked pleased and suddenly sported a light blush.

“Good?”

“More than good.” She assured.

He pulled an empty chair and sat at the end of the table while Finnick, Annie and Rye took their own plates and wasted no time in biting into their pastries.

“Seriously man, you can’t keep bringing me here,” Finnick groaned around his éclair. “You’re going to make me fat.”

“I don’t know about that. You’re already looking a little chubby,” Annie teased and the whole table laughed. Finnick looked a little wounded and Annie kissed his cheek.

She finished her bun in record time and debated whether or not she should grab another one. She didn’t want Peeta to think she was a bottomless barrel. He saw her hesitation though, and quickly served another one on her plate.

“ _Mange, s’il te plait_ ,” _Eat, please_. “You would offend me if you didn’t,” she didn’t need to be told twice.

Peeta’s father emerged from the back door carrying a tray with several cups that emanated hot fumes.

“ _Chocolat chaud pour le nouveau membre de notre famille_ ,” he laughed.

“ _Merci_ , monsieur Mellark,”

“Jean, s’il te plait,”

The table went quiet while everyone ate, but eventually they finished their meal and Peeta and his dad started asking her about her life back in Panem. It was refreshing to see they were interested to learn about her culture. At some point she even saw Peeta timidly scribbling down some notes on a small notebook.

They didn’t remain too long after that. Peeta’s father let her go with a promise to return very soon, and with a thermos full of hot chocolate and a paper bag full of cheese buns.

They rode around town for a while to show Katniss her new home while explaining the most important places she’d be to, and every turn Peeta took revealed yet another more beautiful sight. It was something out of a magazine.

They dropped Finnick and Annie off at their place a little before noon and took off to Peeta’s house. Annie hugged her for a few minutes before finally letting her go, promising she’d visit her the day after.

The ride to Peeta’s place didn’t take long, maybe 15 minutes. It was a relief for Katniss to know she’d have Annie within such a short distance.

Peeta pulled up in the garage of a two-story cream colored house with red window frames and a small yard covered in green grass up front. It looked cozy.

Rye was practically bouncing in his seat and barely waited for Peeta to park the car before he ran out and pulled her outside by her hand. The street was silent, just some birds chirping in the distance. The cold wind blew and made her wrap her jacket tighter around herself. It was the first week of October, and winter was starting to kick in. Thankfully, it wasn’t full in on frozen hell yet, so she still had some time to grow used to it. They had winter in Panem, but they weren’t as bad as in Europe. She’d heard winter in France was particularly brutal.

She moved to the trunk and tried to help Peeta with her luggage, but he insisted he could do it on his own. He only handed her her carry-on and managed to handle both her bags up to the front wooden door. He quickly unlocked it and welcomed her in.

Her first thought was that the house was much cleaner and tidier than she expected, for a man and a boy living there. The floor was dark wood, and the furniture was light and nicely arranged. What surprised her the most was that there was art everywhere, hanging from every wall. Each piece contained colorful and alive combinations of colors and patterns that gave the house personality, along with dozens of portraits of Peeta and Rye, Peeta’s dad and a woman she assumed was his mother, Rye with Finnick and Annie, Peeta with two men who resembled him, his brothers, most likely, Rye as a baby, but no pictures of Rye’s mother.  The house was manly, yet beautiful and cozy. The fireplace was on and she was thankful for the extra warmth.

In front of the fireplace hung a big sign with two drawings of two flags, one from the US and the other one from France. The sign read _Welcome, Katniss!_ And lower it said _from Rye and Peeta_ , in a child’s handwriting.

“ _Bienvenue à ta nouveau maison_ ,” _Welcome to your new house_. She smiled a little.

For some reason she found he made it easy for her to smile around them.

“Let me show you your room and then we’ll give you a tour around the house,” he rolled her suitcases away with her and Rye following closely behind. Rye, much like his father, insisted on taking her carry-on. It was heavy, and he wobbled a little while walking, but he still carried the bag all the way to her room on the far right side of the house.

“This is it,” Peeta opened a white wooden.

Her room was simple yet feminine. Not very big, all white walls and a double bed in the middle of the room. She had a small closet, a desk and a vanity. She noticed Peeta had set a beautiful small orchid on the desk. Next to the window was another door.

“Your own bathroom,” Peeta explained. “I know it’s not much, but we thought you might like to decorate it yourself,”

“It’s beautiful. Thank you,” Rye and Peeta gave her identical grins.

“We’re really happy to have you with us, I mean it.”

“I’m happy to be here,”

“Katniss, come see my room!” Rye tugged her away.

“Rye, let’s leave Katniss some time to herself so she can unpack,”

“No, no, it’s fine.” She assured. “I can do that later.”

At her insistence that she wasn’t completely exhausted (which wasn’t exactly true) they gave her a tour of the house. The first floor held her room, the living room, a half bath, the backyard and the kitchen, which made her open her mouth like a fish. She’d expected the kitchen to be functional, Peeta being a baker and all, but it was absolutely beautiful. All light wood and large islands and all kinds of modern electronics.

The second floor held Peeta and Rye’s rooms, another bathroom and Peeta’s personal office.

Rye sat her on his desk chair and looked around for his toys and crayons, not knowing what to show her first. Peeta remained with them for a while, but eventually retired to his office to deal with some work related things. She and Rye played with his action figures and later they colored, all the while chatting and joking together. She was relieved Rye seemed to be as quiet and happy as Annie had promised, and that they seemed to be getting along just fine, otherwise she wouldn’t know what to do.

She was distracted telling Rye a story about when she was younger and had to climb a tree to get away from a wild bear that made her spent the night on the tree, she didn’t notice Peeta watching them from the doorway.

“I thought you might like the WiFi password, to let your loved ones know you got here safely and assure them I’m not a psycho,” he grinned and she felt her cheeks heat up. She was going to kill Annie. He had a point though. She’d forgotten about texting her friends.

“Sure, thanks,” she quickly logged in and her phone instantly beeped with new notifications from WhatsApp.

_Johanna: Are you alive?_

_Gale: ?_

_Johanna: Brainless?_

_Thom: Got there yet?_

She quickly texted them and assured them she was fine, still sad and almost ready to die from exhaustion, but she wanted to try and remain awake until at least 7 pm so she wouldn’t be feeling so jetlagged.

It was already time for Rye’s bath, so she instantly offered herself to do it.

“Katniss, you don’t have to,” Peeta interjected. “You just got here,”

“I want to. It’s my job,”

Peeta filled the tub for her and she led Rye to the bathroom.

After the tub was warm enough she put him in his bubble bath and sat next to the tub. After she washed his head and body they played around with his toys and blew bubbles together until the water turned cold and their fingers started wrinkling like raisins.

 “Look!” he showed her his fingertips. “Now we’re both really old.”

She quickly got him out, wrapping him in a fuzzy towel and patting him dry. She carried him to his room, still in a towel, and sat him on the bed while she looked around his closet for his clothes. She dressed him in some sweats and a t-shirt, since he’d be taking his nap soon.

They colored some more until Peeta called them down for lunch. Since none of them were really hungry because of Peeta’s bakery treats, they only slurped down some chicken noodle soup. After lunch Rye took his nap, but he wanted Katniss to be the one to tuck him in. Peeta pretended to be hurt at that statement, but she could see he was actually thriving at how much Rye wanted to be around Katniss already.

Since Rye was a little restless she tucked him in and sang a song her father had taught her and that she’d always sing to her sister when she had trouble sleeping. It took nearly no time for him to be out like a light, his stuffed animal tightly between his arms. Peeta coughed his throat from the doorway behind her and motioned for her to go down the stairs with him. She noticed he was blushing.

She followed him to the kitchen and sat at the table in front of him.

“I thought right now would be a good time for us to discuss the basics,” Peeta explained. “Unless you’re too tired, because if you are I totally understand. We can do it later,”

“No, now is a good time,” better get it out of the way, she guessed.

“Oh, well, great. I know I’ve already said it, but I really appreciate that you’re here. Since Rye’s mother left things have been… a little more complicated.” He ran his hand through his golden locks. “She’s American.”

“Huh?”

“Rye’s mother, my ex, she’s American. That’s why I speak English so well, and Rye too.” He confessed. “I took some Basic English in school, but French never came off as easy to Cashmere, so I had to learn. And Rye is taught English at school and here at home so,”

“Oh. That’s great,”

Katniss didn’t know much about Peeta or his ex-wife. Annie had briefly filled her in: they met in college there in France, they had an on-off relationship most of the time, and not too long after that she got pregnant, both only 19 years old. Peeta tried to do the honorable thing: he put a ring on her finger and dropped out of college, started working at his parents’ bakery, which he inherited at 21, and rented a small studio apartment. However, not too long after Rye was born Cashmere began to evade her responsibilities as a mother and a wife. They separated when Rye just turned two, but she still visited him and took him to her place every once in a while, but when the divorce was finalized, just eight months earlier, she completely erased herself from her son’s life. Peeta hadn’t heard from her just as the ink dried on the divorce papers, or so Annie said. Rye and Peeta had moved to their current house as soon as the divorce was done, trying to get a fresh start. 

“Well, uh, let’s get down to business, I guess. So you already know what you’ll be doing throughout the day, but let’s check again.”

He reached on the other side of the table for a folder with many documents inside. All her Au Pair information, she imagined. He pulled out a weekly schedule with Rye’s activities. Back in Panem he’d already emailed her the same schedule so she could study it and get familiarized with it. She had it printed and stuffed in her backpack.

 Peeta noticed her staring. “I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I know it’s so formal, and I regularly don’t tend to do things like this, I’ve just… never hired an Au Pair before. I don’t really know what to do. Honestly, if Annie hadn’t recommended you so highly I probably would have never thought about getting a nanny,”

“It’s fine,” she assured. “I’ve never done this before either, being an Au Pair, I mean,”

“Annie said you get along nicely with kids. Practically raised your younger sister on your own,”

“Yes.” She said stiffly and didn’t elaborate much further.

“Well, uh, Rye seems so smitten with you already. I know you’ve just met, but he usually doesn’t warm up to anyone so quickly. Maybe it’s because we’ve been expecting you for so long. It’s crazy to finally have you here,” he chuckled.

When Annie mentioned she might have gotten Katniss a new job opportunity in France as a full-time nanny, she thought about it for a while. She never envisioned herself working as a nanny for a living. She wanted to do bigger things, but didn’t exactly know _what_. She just knew she couldn’t spend the rest of her life in Panem. The memories of her family and what could’ve been were suffocating her. Sure, she had her friends, and her whole life was tied to that place, but there was really nothing else holding her back. So when Annie gave a way out, she knew she’d be a fool not to take it.

Annie mentioned Finnick’s friend, a recently divorced father of a 5-year-old who didn’t dedicate enough time to his son or his business, because he was so busy trying to manage the time to attend both. Annie set up the whole thing and encouraged them both to take a risk. That was in July.

It was a long and arduous process. Katniss had to sign up in the official Au Pair website and contact Peeta through his profile. They had several chats and Skype sessions where they discussed the most important matters of the arrangement, like schedules, work, living commodities and payment. Peeta would pay for everything: her meals, living arrangements, transportation and health insurance, but she would have to cover her own plane ticket to France, because the official Au Pair in France contract stated so. In order to purchase her ticket she had to work like crazy for 3 months, and had to wait for her work VISA, which took almost 3 months.

By the time all the documentation was finally in order it was already the first week of October. She purchased the cheapest ticket she could find and left Panem less than a week after she got her VISA.

“I know what you mean. I still can’t believe I’m here,” she agreed. “And Rye, well, he seems like a good kid. He’s so nice,”

“He is a good kid, I promise, he’s really not trouble at all. I just, well,” he rubbed his eyes. “I’m not exactly sure how he’s taken his mother leaving. Sometimes he can get a little stubborn or distant, but the psychologist assured me it was normal, considering what he’s been through.”

Katniss wasn’t surprised to hear Peeta had taken Rye to a specialist. Most parents did that when the child suffered a loss, to help them deal with the trauma and all that. To her it was all bullshit though. That trauma stayed with you forever, she knew it better than anyone.

She didn’t voice out her thoughts, of course. “Oh, well, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

Peeta smiled at her encouragingly, “I have no doubt that you will,”

Peeta worked baker hours, so he had to be at the bakery by 4:30 am every day. From now on, it was Katniss’s responsibility to get Rye ready and take him to school every morning at 7:30. Peeta would leave them their breakfast done, so she all she had to do was to get Rye up and dressed. After dropping Rye off she’d go to the French lessons the Au Pair program assigned her to, so she’d have class from 8:30 to 10:30, and after she’d help Peeta out at the boulangerie from 11:30 to 4:30 pm, when she had to leave and pick up Rye from school. She and Rye would be left to their own devices until 9 pm, his bedtime, and during that period of 4 hours she’d have to get him bathed and fed. The weekends would be all hers; she could stay in or go out wherever she wanted to as long as Peeta didn’t need her to babysit.

She got to France on a Sunday, so her new routine would be starting the following day.

“Your main responsibility is Rye, of course, but uh, I thought you could also help me around the house. Like doing dishes, or sweeping around the house. I usually cook meals, and the laundry we can do it together on the weekends.” He said nervously. “I know it seems a lot,” he apologized.

“I like keeping myself busy,”

“That’s good to hear.” He smiled softly. “So, you must have noticed that during the week you’ll be running from here to there, so I thought this would be very useful,” he handed her a pair of keys.

“The keys to the SUV?” she choked out.

“Come,” she followed him out through the front door and next to his car. He pulled a remote out of his jeans and pressed a button and the garage door started rolling upwards, revealing a small, silver Nissan.

“Wow,” she managed to say.

“I bought it off in a sale and have been fixing it since you told me you’d be joining us. It’s not the newest car, but it should serve its purpose,”

“Thanks, it’s really cool.”

She’d never had a car. When she was younger her dad had an old double cabin pickup truck, which she had to sell a few months after he died to make ends meet, so she never got to drive the thing. She knew how to drive, got her driver’s license when she turned 17, and would, sometimes after a party, drive her friends home in Thom’s car when he got too wasted and couldn’t do it himself. But she had never had a car all to her own. Peeta had clearly given it to her so she could fulfill her nanny duties more easily, but still.

“I’m glad you like it,” he smiled widely and his eyes shone.

They stood there staring intently at each other and not speaking for a while until Peeta broke eye contact.

“Uh, I’ll let you unpack. You’re free to take a bath, if you want. If you need anything just yell, I’ll be in my office,” and he sprang away and inside the house before she could say thank you.

She decided to follow his advice and went to her room, where she took a well-deserved and refreshing shower. After she got out she put on some sweat pants, a large t-shirt and braided her wet hair and started unpacking her belongings and emptying them inside her new closet.

She took nearly an hour, and it surprised her and saddened her how her whole life, previously stuffed in two suitcases, had taken just _one hour_ to unpack.

If she’d been feeling exhausted earlier, right now she was about ready to drop dead. Just as she contemplated the thought that she wouldn’t mind so much being jetlagged if that meant taking a powering nap right that instant, a knock resonated through her room.

“Katniss?” a little voice said. Rye. Seemed he’d already woken up from his nap.

“I’ll be right there,” she walked to the door and pulled it open. “Hi.”

“Do you want to watch a movie with me?” he looked up at her imploringly. He had his father’s same deep, blue eyes.

“Oui,” she consented. “Allez.”

They went to Rye’s room and she helped him set up the movie in the DVD player. He wanted to see Big Hero 6.

“Tu veux pop-corn?” she suggested, to which he nodded excitedly.

She crossed the hall and stood in front of Peeta’s office, her hand raised ready to knock but not sure whether she should or not. The door was locked, but she heard him quickly speaking in French, on the phone she imagined. She couldn’t exactly catch what he was saying, but she could denote from his tone he didn’t sound happy.

“Rye, tu sais où est le pop-corn?” _Do you know where the popcorn is?_

“Oui,” Rye affirmed and sprang out of the room. She followed him down the stairs and inside the kitchen, where he already stood in front of the pantry.

“Là,” he pointed at the highest shelf. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the shelf and blindly felt around for the plastic rectangular package. Her fingers finally reached the thing and she gave a triumphing _aha!_

Katniss unwrapped the package and stuffed it in the microwave, setting the timer to 3 minutes. She stood in front of the microwave, seeing the popcorn pop, Rye dutifully by her side. Once the microwave beeped, signaling their snack was ready; she asked Rye where to find a bowl. He pointed at another shelf near her head and she reached inside. They had several large bowls, but she chose a white and blue Ice Age 4 big bowl, just because she liked that movie.

Very carefully she extracted the popcorn from inside the microwave and tugged the lids open, seeing the heat fume out along with the delicious smell of buttery popcorn. She poured the whole bag into the bowl and threw the bag away. Rye wasted no time in grabbing the bowl himself and sprinting up the stairs, Katniss following closely behind.

Peeta’s door was still closed, but she couldn’t hear him talking anymore. She debated whether she should invite him to join their movie, but she figured he’d hired her to entertain Rye without the need of him being present. She retreated quietly to Rye’s room and sat next to him on the bed while he clicked _Play_ on the remote. Rye settled next to her, the bowl of popcorn in between them.

By the time Hiro and the gang found out Dr. Callaghan was, in fact, the bad guy, Katniss and Rye had already finished the whole bowl of popcorn. It was a good thing she had already seen this movie in her native language, because otherwise she wouldn’t understand shit. Rye had left the audio in French and she was too proud to change it to English. She wanted to know whether she could understand the dialogues in French, she needed to learn, after all, but so far she’d been having little to no progress. It was frustrating.

Between the complication of the language and how tired she was feeling, she noticed her eyes closing on their own, but she didn’t have the energy to open them again. Rye was silent next to her, the movie on the background, and the bed was just so comfy. She could stay there forever…

“Katniss,” Rye shook her slightly and her eyes sprang open. “You’re going to miss the best part!”

The movie was almost ending. Hiro and Baymax were inside the vortex, rescuing Callaghan’s daughter, and Hiro kept insisting Baymax he wouldn’t leave him behind. Her ears registered the sound of a door opening in the distance, and then loud footsteps down the hall until they stopped in front of Rye’s room. Peeta took a look at her and Rye strewn across the bed and smiled.

“Père, allez regarder le film,” Rye patted the spot next to him on the bed and Peeta obeyed.

The three of them sat in silence until the credits started rolling.

“Katniss,” Peeta started. “Annie m’a dit que tu adore la nature,” _Annie told me you love nature,_ “J’ai pensé que nous pouvons aller en une promenade autour le parc,” _I thought we could go for a walk around the park._ Peeta spoke slowly and pronounced every syllable so she could understand.

“Oui, c’est bien,”

Peeta insisted he’d change Rye into appropriate winter clothes while she went and got ready. She didn’t have much winter clothes herself, so she pulled together what little she could. A sweater and a jacket, jeans, and closed off boots. She met Peeta and Rye at the front door and together the three of them parted.

They walked over to a park about 5 minutes away from the house. Walking by, she detailed everything more perfectly than while driving. The leaves were changing colors, most of them already red and orange, and falling off the trees. She and Peeta walked side by side, Rye a few steps in front of them. The wind was blowing colder and harder than it’d been that morning. She shivered and puller her jacket tighter around herself. Peeta noticed.

“You know, Cashmere, she uh, she owned a lot of clothes. She left many things in our closet when she left. I cleared it out and put it all in a bag, for when she came to get it. Except now, I don’t think she’s coming back to get it,” he shrugged and didn’t meet her eyes. “There’s many winter stuff in there. It’s yours if you want it,” 

“Uh,”

“You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to or if you already have enough clothing, I just thought that since you’re not used to this weather, no layers could ever be enough,”

She wasn’t sure how she felt about accepting hand me downs from her boss. More like hand me downs from her boss’s ex-wife. She didn’t like taking charity from anyone, period. But Peeta had a point. She didn’t come fully prepared to deal with France’s winter, and even though Peeta would pay her a good wage, winter clothing was very expensive, so she bit her tongue and swallowed her pride.

“No, yeah, you’re right. I get really cold, so the more the merrier. Thank you,”

“You’re welcome,”

They walked in silence, Rye still ahead.

At one point they took a turn and she heard water running loudly. “Is that water?” she asked out loud.

 Peeta grinned, “Oui, this is what I wanted to show you most. My favorite part of this park,”

The thick trees started disappearing and off the side a small stream appeared, coming from the opposite direction from where they came from. The more they walked it became in a full length river.

“Is that…” Katniss asked in awe.

“The Seine,” Peeta nodded and Rye stopped next to them, he spread his arms and grinned adorably at Katniss.

“Surprise!”

“I, uh, what?” she stuttered.

“Annie said you loved trees and stuff and you had a big forest back in your home, so we thought we should show you this place first because it’s so pretty and whenever you feel lonely you can come here and maybe you won’t feel so lonely anymore because it reminds you of home?” Rye babbled, his accent thickening due to the length of his words.

“I guess we thought this would be the first place we had to take you because…” Peeta ran his hands through his hair. “Well, we just thought this might make you think of France as your home, too.”

She looked at the two boys, identically standing side by side looking back at her. No one could ever replace her real family, the one she once had, but she guessed she could do much worse than Rye and Peeta.

She kneeled in front of Rye, “Thank you. It means a lot to me,” and pulled him in a hug.

Rye seemed surprised by the show of affection, but he didn’t take long to weave his little arms around her neck and hold her tight. She looked over Rye’s shoulder and Peeta was smiling at them both.

“Thank you,” she mouthed. He smiled brightly.

Rye let go of her hug, but when they resumed walking, right by the Seine, he walked in between Peeta and her, each one of his hands holding Katniss’s and the other holding Peeta’s.

They remained in the park for another hour, walking, barely talking. By the time they decided to leave it was almost 6 pm, and the shades of the sky were turning into softer hues.

“Daddy look,” Rye pointed at the sky. “It’s your favorite,”

“C’est vrai,” Peeta ruffled his son’s hair. “Orange.” He explained to Katniss.

“Orange is your favorite color?”

“Well, not every orange. See that shade?” he also pointed above. Pastel shades of orange and pink tinged the sky.

“ _That_ is my favorite shade,”

She couldn’t deny that orange was a breathtaking shade. She’d never seen an orange so beautiful.

“What about yours?” she raised her brow. “Your favorite color, I mean,”

“Wow, right into the deep stuff.” Peeta chuckled. “Green.”

“Mine is blue!” Rye chirped from between them and Katniss startled.

Together they walked home. Even though it was a 5 minute walk, to Katniss it felt so much longer. Night was creeping in and the temperature dropped considerably, the cold stabbing her through her thin sweater and jacket.

“Aie,” Peeta said, shrugging off his own jacket, leaving him only in a sweater.

“Peeta, no,” she protested, but he was already dropping it over her shoulders. The item instantly proportioned an extra sense of warmth, she almost sighed in content. Her nostrils also distinguished cinnamon, the smell coming from the jacket.

“You’re going to freeze,” she said.

“Nah,” he shrugged. “I’m used to this weather. Besides, the house’s only a couple of minutes away, I think I’ll live.” He joked.

“Katniss if you think this is cold just wait until Christmas!” Rye giggled. Oh hell. She needed to do some serious winter clothing shopping or ask Peeta right away for the clothes he’d offered; otherwise she’d be frozen to death by December.

Thankfully, they made it to the house, which was warm and cozy. Katniss stood in front of the fireplace and let the heat wash over her. Rye stood next to her and gave her a bear hug.

“Dad says hugs make people warm,” he explained.

“Your dad’s right,” she shrugged off Peeta’s jacket and then hers. “I feel so much better now, thanks to you.” He seemed pleased at that, so he buzzed away to the kitchen, where Peeta was going through his phone.

Katniss sheepishly handed him his jacket back. “Thank you,”

“It’s no problem,” he shook his head and looked at her, eyes shiny. “I’ll go get that bag of clothes I told you about right after I make this call. I was thinking about ordering pizza, you agree Rye?”

Rye nodded happily, “Oui, oui!”

“Katniss, what do you like your pizza with?”

“Oh, um, I’ll have whatever you guys are having,”

Peeta raised a brow, “No special requests?”

“Sausage and pepperoni, maybe?” Peeta grinned.

“You got it,”

After Peeta made the call they were informed their delivery would arrive in 20 to 30 minutes. Katniss decided to help Rye dress him for bed. Thankfully, he agreed without complaint.

“I want my Spiderman pajamas!” Rye said from the bed, legs swinging back and forth.

“Sure thing…” she trailed off as she ransacked through the boy’s closet and drawers, looking for his pj’s drawer.

She finally found the drawer with his pj’s, but finding the pajamas Rye specifically asked for was trickier. When she finally found the Spiderman one, Rye complained.

“No, Katniss, my _other_ Spiderman pj’s,” Katniss sighed.

She finally found the one he was looking for, a large onesie that went from head to foot, all Spiderman getup. She helped him change into the pajamas, although he told her he could do it on his own, and Rye seemed happy.

As she finished getting him dressed the doorbell rang and Peeta called from downstairs, “Pizza’s here!”

Rye flew down the stairs in a blur of excitement, Katniss following closely behind. Peeta had already set up the table, so they sat down while Peeta paid the delivery guy.

“Pepperoni and sausage per Katniss’s request,” Peeta presented the pizza and set it on the table, serving each a slice, until none of the meal was left. Peeta washed the dishes, Rye dried and she put them away, Peeta directing where everything went.

After they finished eating, Katniss helped Rye brush his teeth and sat with him in, once again coloring. She noticed he really liked to color. Around his room there were several pictures framed, and she noticed several pencil cases on his desk earlier. Also the fridge was overflowing with childish drawings.

 Rye’s bedtime was at 9 pm, but she had hoped the promenade through the park and dressing him in his pajamas early would have made him go to sleep earlier, but he was as awake as he could be and she was falling asleep on the table. It was barely 7:30.

“I can put him to bed you know,” Peeta said from behind her. “You’ve barely slept at all, and you’re five hours ahead of schedule,”

She hadn’t slept at all since she’d left Panem the day before, and she was beyond exhausted, but it was her first day on the job. She couldn’t retire to her bedroom when the kid still wasn’t in bed.

Peeta saw her hesitating. “Katniss, I will not think any less of you if you go to sleep right now. Trust me; I can handle it from here. Besides, tomorrow starts your new routine, might as well rest as much as you can. Please, go,”

“Fine,” she conceded. “Good night.”

Rye gave her a hug. “Good night, Katniss. We’re going to have so much fun tomorrow,”

“I know so too, Rye,” she kissed his cheek and he giggled.

“Sweet dreams,” Peeta said.

“You too,” she retired to her bedroom. She quickly changed her clothes into pajamas, brushed her teeth and wasted no time in slipping under the covers. She checked her phone and briefly answered the texts from her friends, promising she’d check with them again tomorrow. She set up the alarm to ring at 6:00 am, just in case. She’d always been an early riser, but she was so tired she wasn’t sure she could wake up without an alarm, plus the jetlag.

She was out as soon as she closed her eyes.

As usual, her dreams were plagued with memories, her parents and sister, her home back in Panem, her friends, but instead of terrifying her, like they normally did, they just made her sad, even while asleep.

The alarm clock rang way too soon; it read 6:30 on the dot. She’d slept nearly 12 hours, but to her body it was still 1:30 am in Panem. The annoying thrill resonated far away at first, and then loudly screeched next to her ear, until the sound became to unbearable, she had to reach around and pause the devil thing. She sighed in content once the sound stopped and her eyes itched to stay closed, but her mind knew she had to get up. She was still feeling sad from her dreams, but she decided to push the sadness down, at least for a while, and start off the week the best she could.

She jumped out of the bed and quickly folded the sheets. She took a quick shower and dressed as fast as she could so she could go and get Rye ready. She was braiding her wet hair on the way up the stairs when she heard sounds coming from the kitchen. From the threshold she was surprised to see Peeta moving around in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove.

“Peeta?”

He jumped at the sound of her voice, clutching a hand to his chest, “Mon Dieu, Katniss, you scared me. You’re so quiet,”

She held back a snort at his startled face. “Yeah, so I’ve been told. Bonjour,” she added.

“Bonjour à toi, did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Her hands played nervously with the end of her braid. Her eyes focused on the table, where he had already set up breakfast. He had served French toast, eggs, and was now serving crêpes, along with several cereal boxes and cartons of milk. She wasn’t used to seeing so much food in just one meal. She raised her brows, looking from the table to Peeta.

“Uh, I wasn’t sure what you would like,” he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Everything looks delicious. I’m surprised to see you still here. Thought you’d be at work by now,” she confessed.

“I usually would be,” he admitted. “But today’s your first day, officially. I wanted to be around to show you Rye’s school and in case you had any questions or something,”

“Oh. Merci,” she stuttered. “I’m going to wake Rye up,” she pointed at the stairs and started backing away.

“That’s not necessary-” Peeta started but stopped when they heard small feet running down the stairs. Katniss was shocked to see Rye already dressed for school, bag in hand.

“Bonjour, Katniss!” he gave her a hug.

“Bonjour…” he broke apart and sat at the table, quickly reaching for a cereal box.

She poured his cereal and milk for him and a glass of orange juice and he happily dug in.

“You woke him up?” she asked Peeta and he looked sheepishly at her.

“Yeah. We, uh, wanted to surprise you. Besides, Rye can dress on his own, you just need to lay out his clothes for him and wake him, but beyond that he can do everything on his own.” Peeta explained.

“Oh,”

Rye patted the seat next to him. “Katniss, come sit and eat next to me,” and she obeyed.

She served herself a crêpe and a French toast. Peeta had laid out strawberries to go with the crêpes and she couldn’t resist taking some.

“Coffee, Katniss?” Peeta suggested. “I made the choco break,” she had no idea what the choco break was, but she imagined it had chocolate in it and that sounded perfect to her. He had several bags of instant coffee next to the coffee maker, each a different format.

“Please,” she could barely function in the mornings without a cup of the dark energizer. She, however, noticed Peeta evaded serving coffee in his own cup and instead poured himself tea.

“You don’t want coffee?” she asked once he set her cup in front of her. She gave a taste and her eyes closed in pleasure. It was unlike any coffee she’d ever tasted in Panem. She had heard the food in France was surreal, and everything she had tasted so far had tasted beyond her expectations. She held back a moan around the cup.

“I don’t drink coffee.” Peeta shrugged.

She sputtered, “You’re a baker. You have to get up at 4 in the morning. You’re telling me you do that without coffee in your system?”

“I never acquired a taste for coffee. Never really liked it,”

“Wow, I admire you,” Peeta chuckled. She took a look at all the coffee bag next to the machine. “Why do you have so many bags of coffee then?”

Peeta blushed. “Um, for you,”

“Oh,” she squeaked.

“I thought you might like it, I just didn’t know which you’d like, so I bought several kinds. Is it good? The choco break,”

“It’s amazing,” she smiled. “Thank you, really,” Peeta grinned back and once again they held a staring contest.

Her Au Pair contract established her host family would have to pay for her basic needs; everything else she wanted to buy would have to go from her own pocket. Technically, Peeta didn’t consume coffee in his household, if she wanted coffee she would have to buy it for herself. He didn’t _have_ to buy her the coffee, but he still did. Annie was right. Peeta _was_ a real life teddy.

They ate in silence, with the occasional comment from Rye. They picked the dishes together, and Katniss washed them, foregoing Peeta’s insistence that he could do it.

“You cooked, I clean,” Katniss protested.

Peeta seemed troubled, but he agreed. “Oh, here,” he went to the living room and gave her a trunk. “These are the clothes I told you about,”

 She looked at the trunk, the zipper barely closing due to the amount of clothes inside. “I thought you said she only left some clothes behind? This seems a lot of clothes to me,”

“Trust me, this is nothing. She’s a shopping addict,”

“And you’re sure she won’t be coming back for these?”

“Katniss, she left eight months ago. If she’s not coming back for her son, I highly doubt she’ll be coming back for a couple of jackets and sweaters,” Peeta said quietly, crudely.

“Well, you never know, some women have their priorities in order,” she responded sarcastically. Her eyes widened and she was sure Peeta would be outraged. She was surprised when he laughed loudly.

“Don’t I know it,” he grinned and looked at the clock. “We better get going,” the suitcase was overflowing with clothes, so she dressed in her own jacket and decided she’d later go through the trunk.

Each packed their respective belongings and got in Peeta’s car.

“Rye’s school is a 15 minute ride; you’ll be driving him in the mornings. At first you can use the GPS, and eventually you’ll learn the way,” Peeta said from behind the wheel.

She watched with rapt attention every turn and street Peeta took, trying to memorize everything at once. Peeta had the radio on, and Rye was singing from the backseat. It was a song in French, and the rhythm sounded familiar, but she couldn’t understand the lyrics.

Eventually they got to Rye’s school and Peeta got out, unbuckling Rye from his seat. Katniss decided to go out too and follow them to the courtyard where all the kids were arriving.

“Tiens un bon jour, fils,” Peeta said and gave Rye a hug.

“Au revoir.” he returned the hug and looked at Katniss, brow furrowed. “Katniss, tu vas être à la maison quand je retourne? ”  Rye asked her.  

“Non,” she answered. “Je ne vais pas, parce-que je serai ici pour ramasser-toi.” She spoke messily, syllables mispronounced. She wanted to personally apologize to the French for butchering their gorgeous language, but Rye seemed to understand her just fine. He grinned at her answer and gave her a hug, which she returned.

Peeta handed Rye to his teacher, and Peeta and her waved goodbye at him from outside the preschool.

They walked in silence back to Peeta’s car, and the first five minutes of the ride were also silent.

“Your class is at 8:30, if I’m not mistaken. I thought about taking you there in the métro, so you know how to arrive.”

“Oh, okay,” more silence.

“You know,” Peeta started. “I know what it may look like, me hiring you.”

“Uh…” she had to admit it might look suspicious to some. A single man hiring a younger girl as his employee, and Katniss, as an Au Pair, would have never considered working for a single man. She had nothing against single parents, of course, but one might try to take advantage, you never what kind of creep was out there, jut using their kid as an excuse to get some. She only agreed working for Peeta because Annie insisted he was a total gentleman and would never, under any circumstance, make a move on her.

  _Unless you want to,_ Annie had winked; _honestly, I don’t know how that man is still single. He’s the whole package._

“People,” he scoffed, “My family, think that by hiring you I’m laying out all my son’s and home’s responsibilities on you, and you might think that too, but it’s not the true,” she hadn’t been expecting that.

“But,” she interceded. “Rye _is_ my responsibility,”

“Well, yes, he is, but that’s not what I mean. I meant that I still want to make breakfast for him, and give him baths, and take him to the playground, and help him with his homework and pick him from school and all that,” Peeta confessed.

“Then what am I here for?”

“Because,” he sighed. “Even though I want to do all that, I can’t always do it. My business is growing, and so is my son, and as much as I want to dedicate the same amount of time to them both, I can’t. I’m only a man,

“I just didn’t want him to feel abandoned you know? His mother already left, I don’t want him to think I prefer my boulangerie over him. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah,”

“I love my son more than anything. He’s my best friend.”

She smiled, “I can see that.” Rye had drawings all over his room, and most of them were of Peeta and him, or just Peeta, dressed as a baker and later as a superhero. She could already tell his father meant a lot to him.

“What I’m trying to say is, don’t be surprised if some days I want to be the one to drive him or pick him up, or bathe him,” Peeta shrugged. “It’s been just the two of us for a while; having you here is… an adjustment,”

“A good one, I hope,”

Peeta smiled, “Absolutely,”

The rest of the drive was silent, but it wasn’t an awkward silence.

When they got back to the house, Peeta parked the car and got out, Katniss following him. She put her backpack around her shoulders while Peeta led the way.

“To get to the French school you have to take the bus and later the train. There’s an App on the store that shows the buses and trains schedules. I sent you the link,” Peeta explained. “That reminds me, we need to go and get you a line. We can go later, once you get out of class,”

“Sounds good,”

The walk to the bus station was 5 minutes away from the house. The bus would be arriving in 7 minutes, so meanwhile, Peeta showed her the App he’d mentioned from his own phone. “These are the schedules for the train. The train comes every 9 minutes. You have to take the red line, and get off the train at this stop,” he pointed at a black dot on the screen.

“Doesn’t seem so hard,”

“It’s not, once you get the hang of it, you need to be aware of the schedules and the stops. That’s about it,” he smiled. “Or, you can also drive there. I would’ve driven you there, but I have a feeling you’ll like riding the train. You’ll see why,”

“Oh,” honestly, she’d feel better taking the train. She didn’t feel comfortable driving around in France unless she absolutely had to. “Shouldn’t we purchase the tickets?”

Peeta pulled two cards from his pocket. “I already did. This is for the bus, and this one for the train. You can buy one daily, weekly, or monthly. I bought the whole month for you,”  

“You thought of everything,” she said.

“Not really,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t buy my own ticket to get you there.” Katniss laughed loudly, and Peeta’s eyes crinkled with his own laughter. “I’ll be right back,” he stood up and went to the machine that sold the tickets.

Peeta took no time in purchasing his tickets, right on time because as he started walking towards her the bus arrived, right on schedule. Everyone quickly stood up, and the bus started filling up. Peeta motioned for her to walk towards the bus. He stood behind her, pushing her forwards, his hand touching slightly her lower back and her breath hitched. They sat together, and she sat next to the window.

“How long until the train station?” she asked.

“10 minutes, but until then, enjoy the view,” Peeta smirked and nodded to the window.

The bus didn’t take long to start, and she looked out the window. 2 minutes into the ride and she understood why Peeta insisted so much that she looked outside. They sped by the trees, the leaves were red and orange, the mountains in the distance green and tall, and the sky was a bright blue. She turned and looked at Peeta, who was already looking at her. His eyes were the same color of the sky.

“You were right, it is breathtaking,” her lips quirked up.

“You have no idea.” He responded with a caught breath.

She was tired of awkward silences between them. This man was her boss, they needed to get along. She decided to strike up a conversation. “So, you’ve lived in France your whole life?”

“Uh, yeah, pretty much. We lived up North when I was born, and we moved here when I turned two, when dad purchased the boulangerie. Then I moved to Paris when I was 18, for college, and when Rye was born we moved here,” he resumed.

“You’ve been baking long?”

“Since I could walk, so yeah, a long time,” he chuckled, but it lacked humor.

“You didn’t want to be a baker?”

“I like baking, it relaxes me. I just would’ve liked doing it as a hobby, not as my permanent job,” he explained.

“What were you in college for?”

“You’re going to laugh,” he groaned.

“Yeah, the girl with no college education is going to laugh,” she rolled her eyes.

Peeta sighed. “I wanted to be an artist. That’s what I was studying, art.”

Her mind went to all the frames that hanged from the walls in the living room of the house, including Rye’s impressive collection of colors and drawings. It made sense now. “The art, on the living room, you did those?”

“Yeah, most of them, at least,” he flushed.

“Wow, you’re good. Some of your pieces are amazing,”

“Thank you, but it’s not such a big deal,”

“No, really-” but she was cut short when the bus stopped.

“This is us,” Peeta stood and let her go by first. She had a feeling he didn’t like much the topic they’d been discussing, so she decided to let it drop.

They got off the bus and had to walk a block to get to the métro. They had five minutes until the train arrived, so Peeta turned the conversation to her. “What about you? I don’t know much beyond what Annie has told me,”

“Well uh, there’s really not much to say. I was born in Panem and I lived there my whole life. We didn’t have much growing up, so I started working when I was young, really young. I finished high school and didn’t really know what to do after, so I started working at a supermarket. I was promoted to manager last year, and then… I came here,”

She shrugged, “Not really much to say,”

“What do you like?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I know your favorite color is green, and that you like nature. What else do you like? Do you fancy any particular activities?”

“I like hunting, and taking treks through the woods,”

“Hunting? Wow, that’s particular. I’ve never met a girl who liked hunting before,”

“I’m not like most girls,” she said simply. “My father started taking me on his hunts when I was little, and it became my favorite thing to do. In the woods I felt a sense of peace like I’ve never felt anywhere else,”

“I feel the same way when I’m decorating a cake. It relaxes me,”

They kept talking about her life back in Panem and Peeta’s life in France while still on the train and later on the street, on the way to the school. Peeta kept the conversation in English, and she was thankful. She’d heard several people talking around them and she couldn’t understand a word anyone was saying. The French spoke so quickly!

“Here it is,” Peeta said, stopping in front of a white building with a large French flag hoisted all the way up. “Your new school,”

“I feel like you’re my dad, dropping me off the first day of school,”

Peeta laughed. “I’ll be waiting right here when the bell rings,”

Katniss stopped. “Seriously?”

“Well, I need to show you how to get to the bakery, and we need to get you a phone line,”

“Right. 10:30?”

“I’ll be here at 10:30 on the dot,” Peeta confirmed.

She looked at Peeta one more time before walking inside the building. He gave her the thumbs up and she gave him a wave.

She had to register at the reception, handing in the inscription and payment included in her contract for the first three months of classes. The lady in the front desk received her documents and kindly directed her to her classroom.

She was surprised at how much it looked like a high school classroom. Desks were organized in rows, and a small board was hung up front. There were two other students there, but she wasn’t exactly a social butterfly, so she just said “good morning,” when she walked in and sat quietly on her seat, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

There were very little students, only nine, including her, because they believed the teacher could impart a better knowledge and focus better on each student with less people.

Her teacher was a 22 year old redheaded girl named Jacqueline. She made everyone stand up and tell the classroom their name, age, occupation and where they came from. Katniss learned the rest of her classmates came from all across the world; there were five guys, one Spanish, other Brazilian, Italian, Chinese and Greek, and four girls, one Korean, the other Colombian and one British.

Her classmates seemed nice enough, and the class went by quickly. She was so immerse in the cahier of exercises she didn’t notice it was already time to go.

“À demain, mes enfants. N’oublie pas ton devoir pour la prochain leçon,”

Everyone picked up their things and left, waving Jacqueline goodbye. When Katniss walked outside, Peeta was already waiting for her. He gave her a wide smile.

“Comment a été?” he asked when she was next to him.

“C’est bien. Have you been waiting for me in here since I went in?” they started walking together.

“What? No!” he answered too quickly. “I walked around, and I went to the bank. I got the information necessary to what you need to open an account. I thought you might need one,”

“Oh, thanks, that was on my to-do list. Maybe I can go tomorrow after class,”

“Sounds good. Your contract says you help me at the bakery after you get out of class, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to, that was just to formalize the whole thing,” Peeta announced.

“Do you need help?”

“Some days are busier than others,” he explained.

“Well, I can go whenever you need me to. The only days I won’t go will be when I need to run some errands or I’m too busy doing something else,”

“It’s a deal,”

Peeta stopped in front of a mobile service. The logo was an orange square with white letters.

“Orange,” she read the name of the service. “Seems adequate,” Peeta grinned.

They were attended by a guy in an orange shirt, but it wasn’t the tone of soft orange Peeta liked. This one was a bright, disgusting orange. She made a face at the color. They talked (Peeta talked) to the guy so he could give her a new phone line. After a while of checking his computed the guy said something to Peeta she couldn’t understand, but Peeta didn’t seem happy. He argued with the guy in the orange shirt, but the guy kept shaking his head no. Peeta sighed.

“Something wrong?”

“They can’t give you the line today,” Peeta translated.

“Oh. Why not?”

“Something is wrong with the system or the codes or some shit like that. They can mail you the new line to the house in three days,”

“Three days doesn’t seem too long,” she shrugged. “I can wait.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, really. I can survive another three days,” Peeta went back to talking with the guy. Finally they handed her some forms to sign. She read as much as she could, her brain trying to piece all the words together. Finally she signed. The guy promised she’d have her new line by Thursday. They even gave her a discount on her first payment for the trouble.

She and Peeta waked out the store together to the métro. Once they got there, their train was just arriving. Katniss noticed that to get to Peeta’s bakery from the school she needed to take the green train that went west.

“This,” he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, “is going to be your new best friend.”

He unfolded the thing. It was the map of the region. “I’ve already highlighted the trains you need to take to get to your most common destinations, depending on wherever you are.” He pointed at the map, “The house, the boulangerie, Rye’s school, your school. I just covered the basics. You can add some new routes once you discover them, and eventually I’m sure you won’t need the map at all.”

She took the map. “Thank you. You’re really nice, you know,”

“You were afraid I wasn’t?”

“I didn’t really know what to expect.”

“Neither did I,” Peeta said.

The train ride to Peeta’s boulangerie took almost half an hour. She followed the route on the map and counted every stop. Finally they got to their destination and had to walk two blocks until the bakery.

Like the day before, the business was crawling with customers. Almost every seat was taken and there was a long line up front. A beautiful blonde girl that Katniss hadn’t seen the day before was handling the register machine, and a tall, dark skinned man was serving the customers.

Peeta walked her behind the counter. “Thresh, elle est Katniss, Katniss, Thresh,” he introduced her to the dark skinned man. Thresh.

“Enchanté, mademoiselle,” Thresh shook her hand and winked.

Next, Peeta led her to the girl handling the register. “Delly, Katniss. Notre nouvelle Au Pair,”

“Katniss!” Delly exclaimed and hugged her. “ _Bienvenue en France! Peeta nous a dit beaucoup de toi_!”

“Enchanté,” she blabbered.

“Come,” Peeta led her through the back door she’d seen him go in the previous day. “Père, nous sommes ici, finalement,”

Peeta’s dad showed his head from where he was hunched over, frosting some cookies.

“Ah, Katniss, bienvenue,” he gave her a hug. Peeta disappeared from her side and she saw him over his dad’s shoulder, tying a white apron around his back. He was grinning at them. She wondered if his cheeks ever hurt from grinning so much.

Once his dad let go, Peeta handed her an apron. “Here, put this on. You’ll be working up front with Delly and Thresh serving customers. Delly can communicate in English, and Thresh understands a bit, so don’t be afraid to ask them anything if you need help. You can also go back and ask me, if you have any questions.”

She gulped. “Okay,” Peeta led her back up front. “Delly, Thresh, aide Katniss, s’il vous plait. Don’t worry,” he said to her. “You’ll be fine. If after today you don’t like it out here, we can try with you working in the back,”

“Merci,” he gave her an encouraging smile and went around the back.

“It’s easy,” Delly said with a thick accent. “I charge the customers and give them the bill. You have to look at the bill, choose the pastry from the glass case and box their orders or serve them in a plate,”

Seemed easy enough, she guessed. Thresh showed her how to wrap the boxes correctly and helped her when she got the first wrappings wrong. After a few tries, she thought she’d gotten the hang of it.

Except that she wasn’t prepared for the volume of customers that came through the main doors. Delly worked swiftly, taking the orders and charging the customers. Thresh knew what every tray held, so he didn’t have to look around much, unlike her. The only French pastry she knew were the éclairs, and now Peeta’s cheese buns, otherwise everything else seemed like Chinese to her.

By the time she’d served another customer wrong for the fourth time, she was beyond frustrated. One customer had even yelled at her, because she had messed up his order and he was running late. He fired words at her in French and she just looked at him with a deer in the headlights look, not knowing what to do. Delly handled it easily. She apologized on Katniss’s behalf and added an extra cheese bun to the man’s order, everything with a winning smile. When he left he thanked Delly warmly and shot Katniss a dirty look. She sighed.

“What an idiot,” Delly mumbled so only Katniss could hear. “You’re doing good, trust me.”

“Good? I’ve already messed up four times,” she argued.

“It’s your first day on the job. On my first day I charged nearly every customer wrong, I didn’t know how to handle this thing,” she motioned to the register. “But now it’s easy. I mess up every once in a while. I’m a human being, and so are you. Don’t let customers like that prick ruin your experience. Working here is pretty amazing,”

“Thanks,”

“De rien.” Delly went back to her seat behind the register.

She took Delly’s advice to heart and calmly continued the rest of her shift until lunch break. She still took some time to locate every pastry, but at least she hadn’t messed up since the douche guy incident.

Delly took her break first, then Thresh and finally her. She went around the back and sat on the table, shoulders hunched.

“Rough first day?” Peeta said from behind her. He carried two plates, one in each hand, each with a sandwich and a cheese bun. He set her plate in front of her and sat on the chair next to her. The food looked delicious.

“You have no idea,”

“Thresh mentioned you had an encounter with a customer a while ago. Guy was being an asshole,”

“Yeah, I’m sorry,”

“What for? Not being perfect on your first day? You’ve worked attending customers before. You know how some people can get like. My point is, don’t let them bring you down,”

“I know. Thanks though,”

“Sure,” they ate in silence, and when they finished eating each returned to their work place.

The rest of her shift went by smoothly, no more bad encounters with any customers, thank goodness. Thresh and Delly were being nice to her, helping her locate things and set the pastries correctly when they saw her struggling. Slowly Peeta had introduced her to the rest of the team that worked back in the kitchen with him, and everyone welcomed her kindly. Although the past few 30 minutes had been slow, she was relieved when the clock read 4:30. She was practically dead on her feet. And she still had to do the real job she was hired for.

She untied her apron and hung it, and Peeta did the same next to her. “You’re coming with me to pick Rye up?” Peeta nodded.

“Let’s go.” She waved goodbye to everyone out back and later to Thresh and Delly, who made her promise she’d be back the following day.

She and Peeta walked back to the train station in silence, both too tired to strike up a conversation. At this point she didn’t even read the map to see where they were going, she just followed Peeta everywhere. Through the streets, train station, and then bus stop until they got to Rye’s school. They got there right on time, just as the doors opened. The parents had to retrieve the kids directly from their classroom, so Peeta walked ahead and once again she followed.

They got to Rye’s classroom and Peeta knocked on the door. A dark woman with fragile features opened the door. “Ah, monsieur Mellark,” she smiled.

“Madame Paylor, vous-allez bien?”

“Oui, merci,” then she noticed Katniss hiding behind Peeta and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Madame, j’ai oublié. Elle est Katniss, la nouvelle Au Pair de Rye, ” Peeta introduced her.

Madame Paylor looked surprised, but her lips quirked. “Enchanté, Katniss. Je suis madame Paylor, l’enseignant de Rye.”

“Bonjour,” she said quietly. Madame Paylor went back inside the room, this time bringing Rye with her.

“Katniss! Tu es venú!” his arms wrapped around her legs tightly.

“I promised I would,” she ruffled his hair affectingly.

Peeta coughed behind them and feigned a wounded look, “No hug for your old man, Rye?”

Rye quickly let her go and jumped in his father’s arms. “Desolé, papa,” he kissed Peeta’s cheek. “Allez a la maison. Au revoir madame,” he waved goodbye to his teacher, who watched them leave with a smirk and a knowing look. Katniss wondered why exactly Madame Paylor looked so smug.

Rye, the usual chatterbox, babbled all the walk and bus ride home, while Katniss and Peeta intervened from time to time. She was so relieved when the house came to view she let out a happy sigh.

“Tired?” Peeta asked.

“A little,” she lied.

“Tell me about it. This day was awfully long,”

They waltzed inside the house and Peeta let himself drop in one of the couches face down with a heavy groan. Rye looked at Katniss mischievously and let his bag fall to the ground. He instantly ran and threw himself on his father’s back, as if Peeta was a bed. He gave breathless _oof!_ and another groan.

 “A whole sack of flour has been dropped on my back. Mon Dieu, I won’t be able to walk after this!” he playfully exaggerated. Rye barely weighed 30 pounds or so. “Katniss, please save me from this cub on my back!”

“No! Katniss, help me hold Dad down!” Rye interjected. Peeta continued to playfully try to shrug off Rye of his back while he just giggled and stretched further on Peeta’s back. “Aide-moi, Katniss! He’s going to throw me over,” he giggled and Peeta roared. She cajoled.

She decided she wasn’t comfortable enough to lay over Peeta’s back. He was her boss. But she wanted to indulge Rye in his game, so she walked over to them and put a little of weight over Peeta’s legs, not fully sitting on him.

He gave a defeated wine when she added the extra weight. “I’ve been defeated by my own cub,” he hung his head in shame. Rye hopped off his back and into her arms.

“Wohoo Katniss! We made it,”

“Yes, we did. And you, little cub, need a bath,” she scrunched her nose in fake disgust.

“Bath timeeee!” Rye squeaked and kissed her nose before hopping off her arms and running up the stairs, shedding clothes as he went. Katniss laughed behind him. She noticed Peeta watching at her intently from the corner of her eye.

“Well, I uh, should go prep his bath,”

Peeta coughed. “Don’t worry. I can do it. I mean, I also need a bath, I can just take him into the shower with me.”

Katniss wasn’t blind. From the moment she set her eyes on Peeta at the airport she was very aware of how attractive he was. He had dirty blond hair, cerulean eyes, charming smile and a sweet personality, and he was single. She wasn’t immune to that kind of thing.

But he was her _boss_. She lived in his house to take care of his son. She couldn’t spend the whole day fantasizing about the man’s toned arms and gorgeous eyes. She had a job to do, and she planned on doing it right, so she decided to not let herself get affected by Peeta’s hotness. Right that moment though, her cheeks turned red at the thought of him naked in the shower… where he would be bathing his _son_ , for goodness’s sake. She nearly slapped her forehead at her own idiocy.

“You can take a bath too, if you want. While I take care of Rye,” he ran upstairs behind his son, picking up Rye’s clothes.

She’d already taken a bath earlier that morning, and it was freezing, so she wasn’t keen to taking another bath. Instead, she decided to go through the bag of clothes Peeta gave her.

The thing was nearly exploding with items inside. Every article of clothing she pulled out was more beautiful than the previous one. Fuzzy coats, sequins, leather. It wasn’t really her style. She wasn’t used to such a fancy clothes, but it was a gift, so she couldn’t really say no. She hung her new outfits inside her closet with the rest of her clothes and after checked in with her friends through WhatsApp. She even had a 20 minute call with Gale while Peeta and Rye were still in the shower.  

She decided to start on dinner while the boys were still upstairs. Annie had suggested she tried to show Peeta and Rye about their culture in Panem, so she decided to cook her favorite meal, lamb stew.

She started chopping the vegetables necessary and threw them in the already boiling water. Thankfully Peeta had the lamb in the freezer, so she heated it up in the microwave and seasoned it once it was unfrozen. Peeta had a small stereo in the kitchen, and she happened to hate working in silence, so she turned on the thing and miraculously found a station that transmitted songs in English instead of only French. She started swaying her hips and singing along to a known tune, getting completely lost in the music.

“You’re cooking dinner?” Rye asked from behind her. She jumped at the intrusion and turned around furiously to look at them. Rye was smiling, and Peeta had his eyes wide like plates.

“Um, yeah, lamb stew. It’s something my Mom did all the time, because my Dad and I loved it, so I thought I could make it for you,” she shrugged.

“Need any help?” Peeta squeaked.

“Not really, thanks, though. Rye, do you want to help me and set the table? I’m nearly done with the stew,”

Rye enthusiastically picked up the placemats and the silverware and set it on the table while Peeta set the plates.

“It won’t be done for at least 30 minutes,” she set the timer. “Do you want to play cards meanwhile?” she suggested.

“Oui!” he ran upstairs to get his cards.

“Thank you for making dinner,” Peeta added.

“It’s no problem.” She smiled tightly. “I thought to introduce you to my favorite thing about me. Food,”

Peeta laughed. “It smells excellent, no doubt,”

The three of them sat and played cards until the timer beeped, signaling their meal was ready. Peeta helped her serve the food on the plates while Rye watched with hungry eyes. She couldn’t deny it did smell amazingly.

Peeta heated up some bread he brought from the bakery earlier and dipped it in the stew, moaning around the bite. “This is magnificent,” Rye was too busy slurping down his own stew to comment.

“You should’ve tried my Dad’s,” she chuckled around her spoonful. “It was out of this world,”

Peeta smiled warmly at her and they finished the rest of their meal in silence. He did the dishes while she helped Rye brush his teeth and got him ready for bed. “Sing for me?” Rye asked, stuffed animal snug warm and tight under the covers with him.

“Um,”

“Pleaseeee?” she sighed. She sang about the meadow back home, wide green fields and baby blue skies that covered everything her eyes focused on. When the song was finished, Rye pleaded for another one.

“Another one? Um, I don’t think so, young man.” She kissed the tip of his nose just as he’d done earlier, “Sweet dreams,” and walked slowly outside the room, switching off his bedside lamp as she went… except she bumped into Peeta on her way out across the hall. She held back a scream.

“Sorry!” he whispered. “Everything okay?” they moved to the far end of the hall away from Rye’s room.

“Yeah, everything is fine. He was a bit reluctant to go to sleep, but he caved in eventually,”

“Oh” he rand his hands over his face. “Thank you. For today I mean. You were pretty awesome,”

“It’s my job,” she said indifferently. On the inside she was thriving. She was glad Peeta thought she’d done a good job on her first day.

“I know, but just… thank you.” He looked at her deeply. “I was thinking that this weekend we could go to Paris,” he suggested. “You know, so you can see the tower and the Arc and all that? The most touristic sights,”

“That sounds great,” she agreed.

“Excellent! Well, I uh, better retire to bed. It’s late and I’m, uh, spent.” He babbled nervously. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” She assured. Day 2 of 530, give or take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe all the love this story is getting, wow! Thank you to everyone who took a few minutes to review. Since you’ve all been so amazing and supportive, I decided to get my inspiration on and update this as soon as I could. Happy New Year folks! 
> 
> There is a little time jump, because otherwise this story would get waaaay too long. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under the user Ohlovelyvampires where I will most likely post a ficlet of the next chapter.  
> As always, all THG characters belong to Suzanne Collins and all mistakes belong to me.

“Katniss!” she barely had time to shake her shoulders, trying to brush off the snow collected there, when Annie called her name, waving at her enthusiastically from where she sat at a table. Katniss walked over and Annie instantly rose to envelop her in a hug.

“It’s fucking freezing outside,” Katniss said once they separated and both sat down in their seats. She removed her coat, gloves and then her cap. Thankfully the résto was warm. She rubbed her hands together and blew them, trying to regain some sensibility in her numb fingers.

Christmas was fast approaching. It was already the second week of December and Katniss couldn’t believe she’d been in France for over two months already.

Her first few weeks living with Peeta and Rye had been… interesting, at best, not to say difficult. She adapted quickly to her new routine, and easily learned how to move herself across town on the bus and train. Peeta insisted she could use the car whenever she liked, but she still didn’t feel comfortable enough driving in France unless she absolutely had to. Rye had accustomed easily to her, thankfully. He was a nice boy, polite and sweet, and he listened to her when she asked him to take his bath or do his homework. She tried to play and color a lot with him, every chance they got. She took him on walks in the park, skating, riding their bikes, birthday parties. More than his nanny she wanted him to feel she could also be his friend.

Everything wasn’t easy peasy, though. She and Rye had a rough patch after her first month there. Rye hadn’t been particularly himself, not the easy going, carefree boy he usually was. Peeta confided in her that he suspected it was because Cashmere’s birthday was coming up. When she was still around, Rye started drawing pictures for her a whole week before her birthday, a new drawing every day, and not surprisingly, her absence stung him the most during that week.

Katniss tried everything to cheer him up, but whatever she suggested he just declined. At first he was just sad, but then he started getting aggressive and mean. At one point he nearly ran into the street on his own, she had to run after him and throw herself in the road to catch him, and he started hitting her chest and yelling at her. She didn’t know what to do; she just stood there frozen watching him unload his anger on her. She knew he was hurting, so she tried to be around for him but give him his own space at the same time. She still had to look after him, drive him to school, feed him, bathe him, put him to bed, and Rye must have felt she was hovering. At one point he mocked her and made fun of her because she had a hard time learning French and misspelled nearly every word, although she was slowly progressing. He even said that if his Dad wouldn’t pay her she’d have nothing to eat.

“I wish you’d never come to France,” he spit. She tried to be comprehensive, but she had to draw the line at that point.

“I know you’re upset,” she’d told him. “But I’m here to take care of you, not to be an easy target for you to unload all your anger on. When you want to talk, you know where to find me,” Rye just looked at her baffled while she turned around and walked down the stairs, her face a mask of indifference while on the inside she was cracking, the boy’s words stinging.

At first she felt bad. Maybe she’d been too harsh on him. He was just a 5 year old boy whose mother had left him. That would bring out the worst in anyone. But Rye’s words hit too close to home, and she found herself crying at his remark of how she would have nothing to eat if it weren’t for his father. She remembered how after her Daddy died her family nearly starved. That was the worst moment of her life.

 Peeta hadn’t been indifferent to Rye’s attitude. He was, too, flabbergasted at this new side of his son. He just recommended her to ignore Rye when he didn’t want to talk or when he was too harsh. He’d even reprimanded him a few times after being mean to Katniss, but it seemed the scolding went inside one ear and out right through the other.

When Peeta found her that afternoon sitting on the couch, eyes bloodshot and tears still running down her face he looked at her, eyes wide, as if asking what had happened. She just gave a look up the stairs. He was instantly up the staircase, feet pounding.

“Peeta, no! Let’s give him time,” she ran after him.

“Katniss, he’s had plenty of time. We’ve given him his space to heal, but this?” he motioned to her puffy eyes. “Making you, a grown adult, cry? This is way past the line.”

“Please, calm down.” She dried her cheeks. “Please, I know it’s not my place, you’re his father, but if you go in, all altered and ready to ground him from what I told you it’s just going to make it worse,” she pleaded with her eyes.

He finally gave a sigh. “I’m giving him time, but later we’re talking about this. All of us. As a family,”

She’d nodded, and Peeta insisted she’d go downstairs so he could make her some chocolat chaud. She’d never been one to turn down chocolate, so she followed him down the stairs. He never asked what exactly Rye had said to make her react that way, he just distracted her by telling her a funny story of how that day, a regular of his dropped how coffee on his pants in a bad act trying to impress Delly. She was clutching her sides from the laughter by the time he finished the story, both cajoling so bad neither heard Rye going down the stairs into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry about what I said, Katniss,” he’d apologized. His eyes were also red and his lips were in a pout. Her heart splintered. She was about ready to open her arms and forget everything. That was the most progress they’d had since his tantrums began.

Peeta looked at her and sat Rye in between him and Katniss in the table, softly reproaching him for what he did. “We know you’ve had a rough couple of days,” he’d said. “But you must not take it out on Katniss just because she’s near you all day. She’s not your punching bag. You made her really sad today, Rye. Katniss cares a lot for you, and you made her cry,”

“I didn’t mean it, I’m really sorry Katniss,” Peeta’s words were enough for the dam to break in Rye’s eyes, and he instantly started sobbing. He climbed on his Dad’s lap and laid his head on Peeta’s shoulder while Peeta rubbed comforting circles on his back. Peeta mouthed at her “he’s going to be okay,”

Rye eventually calmed down and apologized several times to her, even when she assured him it was fine as long as he never pulled another one like that on her again. By the end of the night the three of them sat in front of the fire sharing stories, each with a cup of hot chocolate in hand, and Rye on her lap. “You’re the best nanny, Katniss. Please forgive me,” she planted a kiss on his nose, as was their customary way of affection.

The rest of that week Rye still remained a tad sad, but not angry. After the day of Cashmere’s birthday passed, he, little by little, went back to being the same sweet boy she’d met when she got to France.

Beyond a sassy response here and there, everything was going smooth sailing.

She was transported back to the résto when Annie spoke. “Tell me about it,” Annie sighed in front of her. “I can’t wait for spring. Oh! You’re going to love it. Spring in France is just… breathtaking.” So far, to Katniss, everything in France was breathtaking. There was so much beauty everywhere she looked.

“Yeah, I can’t wait until I don’t have to wear four layers of clothing so I don’t completely freeze to death,” she studied a menu Annie handed her.

“How was your week?” it was a Saturday, one of those glorious days Peeta’s Dad handled the bakery so Peeta could get the day off, who spent it with Rye so _she_ could take her day off.

“Pretty much the same,” she shrugged. “Rye had his Christmas party at school yesterday. You should have seen him. Peeta bought him a Santa hat to wear, and he looked adorable. Peeta offered to dress himself as Santa for the party to deliver the gifts to the kids. He stuffed a pillow under the suit to make it look like a potbelly, and he completely nailed it,” she laughed and got her phone out of her pocket to show Annie the pictures she’d taken the day before.

“…and then Peeta handed Rye his gift and he was so nervous because Rye looked at him for a long while, studying him. Peeta thought Rye had recognized him but all he told him was that he had blue eyes just like his dad’s.” she laughed. “You should’ve seen Peeta’s face when Rye told him after the party that maybe they were related to Santa because the three of them had the same shade of blue in their eyes, and-,” she stopped when she noticed Annie smirking at her. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” but Annie kept giving her a Cheshire Cat grin.

“Yeah, nope, you totally want to say something,” Katniss crossed her arms.

Annie smiled. “It’s just… it’s been a while since I’ve seen you so delighted. Since…” she trailed off and shook her head. “You’re happy. You’re really happy,”

“Well, yeah, I mean,” she shrugged. “It’s not home but, you know,”

“Katniss,” Annie took her hand on the table. “It may sound like a cliché, but home is where the heart is. Home is what you make of it, what you want it to be. We both know Panem hasn’t been home for either of us for years,” her eyes watered. “We only have our memories.”

Katniss smiled sadly. “I know what you mean.”

“Anyways,” Annie took a sip of her water. “How are things with Peeta?”

Peeta was another thing entirely. Since the day she got to France Peeta had been nothing but absolutely incredible to her. Every day he’d ask her how she was feeling, if she needed anything or just how her day had been. He threw in little things every once in a while that made her feel welcome.

The weekend after her first week in France he took her to Paris, just as he’d promised. He paid for the boat tour across the Seine and didn’t even say anything when she cried upon seeing the Eiffel Tower up close. The three of them went up the Tower and later walked around the Arc de Triomphe, and had a picnic on the Champs-Élyssées. The following week she and Peeta returned to Paris and he took her to the Louvre, just the two of them, because the museum would be too boring and tiring for Rye, so they left him with Peeta’s Dad. It was ironic, having to find a substitute nanny because Peeta was taking Rye’s nanny to the museum.

In the short time since she started living in his house the two of them developed a friendship of sorts. They texted a lot during the day, and she spent half the day working at his bakery. Gone were the awkward silences they once had when she moved in. She still tried to maintain some limits, considering he was her boss, but Peeta seemed to pay no mind to that. He’d shuddered the first time she called him Monsieur Mellark.

“Mr. Mellark is my father, Katniss, I mean please,” he shook his head rapidly. “I’m only a few years older than you, c’mon,”

“You’re my _boss_ ,” she interceded.

He shrugged. “Not really, you just… look after my son. You can call me Peeta. I beg you, call me Peeta.”

He paid her every Sunday, like clockwork, just as her contract stated, and sometimes would even give her a little extra if she’d taken Rye out to the cinema or to the park. She usually tried to wave it away, but he never budged.

Peeta had been making this experience so much easier on her, no doubt. She was infinitely grateful for his kindness. He was truly the best boss she could have asked for.

“Peeta is amazing, truly. You were right about him,”

“I always am.” Annie grinned.

Katniss ignored her. “So, what do you want to eat?” she eyed the menu. “Do you want to share something?”

“Not really. I know I’d eat it all on my own.” Annie sat straighter in her chair. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,”

“Oh?”

“I’m pregnant,” she bit her smile.

Katniss’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’. “Annie, wow, I don’t know what to say! I, congratulations,” she stood up and squeezed her friend tightly.

“I didn’t know you guys were trying,” she said once she sat back in her chair.

“We weren’t,” Annie chuckled. “It was a surprise, a good one, nonetheless. Finnick has always wanted children,”

“I’m very happy for you,” they grinned at each other. “How far along are you?”

“About nine weeks or so. I just had my first sonogram earlier this week. I’m still early, but I didn’t want to keep this from you any longer. You’re my best friend,”

“You’re my best friend too. I’m honored you decided to tell me, really.”

“Who would’ve thought,” Annie’s eyes watered and she took Katniss’s hand again. “Two orphan girls from the small town of Panem, now thriving and living in France,”

 Katniss smiled, but it was forced. “I’m happy, not exactly thriving. I still don’t know what to do with my life,”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” she ran her hands through her hair. “The Au Pair rules state that I can be working for Peeta for a maximum of 2 years, that if he decides to stretch out my contract. By the time those 2 years pass I’ll be 23, still in my youth. What will I do then? I really care for Rye, he’s amazing, but I don’t want to be babysitting kids for the rest of my life. I want to do something else,”

“Katniss don’t despair. You still have 2 years ahead of you to figure out what you want to do next. A lot can happen in two years.

“In Panem we were…stuck. We barely had money for food, sometimes not even that. School is extremely expensive. I know Peeta doesn’t pay you a fortune, but here in France you have greater possibilities.” Annie gave her an encouraging smile. “The odds are in your favor,”

“Thank you, Annie,” she shook her head. “Anyhow, this is not about me. This is about you; you’re going to have a baby! We should totally celebrate, except you can’t drink anything. I’ll order two beers, we’ll toast, and I’ll drink both. How does that sound?” Annie snorted.

“Sounds like when we were teens,” they grinned at each other and she called down the waiter.

* * *

 

She turned the key in the lock and quickly stumbled inside, once again cursing the cold weather in France. She had only closed the door when she suddenly had an energetic five year old with a chocolate covered mouth in her arms.

“Katniss! Tu es arrivée finalement,” Rye cheered from her arms.

“Oui, tu m’a manqué?” she joked and Rye nodded seriously.

“Oui, Daddy and I missed you very much,” she kissed his cheek.

“I missed you too,” she walked them to the kitchen and set Rye down on the counter. “I brought you something from my lunch date with Annie,”

“Bonjour, Katniss,” Peeta said, coming out from the pantry. “Did you and Annie have a nice time?”

“Yes, thank you,” they smiled at each other. She threw a look at Rye’s chocolate covered mouth and raised an eyebrow.

“Cake batter,” Peeta explained.

“Daddy let me lick the spoon!” Rye chirped.

“Ah,” she nodded. She took a baby wipe from her purse and cleaned off his face. Since she started babysitting she realized baby wipes were a must have in her purse.

Rye asked for her attention again by tugging lightly on her braid. “What do you have for me?”

“Rye!” Peeta scolded. “It’s not polite to ask someone for a gift,”

“But Dad,” Rye whined. “Katniss said she had a gift for me.” He looked at her pointedly.

She rummaged through her bag until she finally found the plastic bag at the bottom. “I saw this and thought of you,” she handed him the bag and he quickly burst it open. 

“New crayons! And a new coloring book,” he said excitedly. “Thank you, Katniss!” he gave her a hug and sat on the chair, wasting no time to try out his new crayons.

“Thank you,” Peeta said next to her. “You didn’t have to get him anything. It was your afternoon off,”

“I wanted to.” She shrugged. “I spend every day with you both. It’s hard to get you off my mind while I go out for a while,” she didn’t notice Peeta blush at her comment. “Which reminds me, I got you something too,”

She handed him a Corona from the six-pack she bought at the supermarket on her way home. “I thought you could use one. I know this past few weeks have been stressful at the boulangerie,”

With Christmas time approaching, Peeta’s business received more and more clientele every day. It could turn into mayhem some times. Thankfully, the business was doing great, but he was overflowing with work. He started leaving the house at 4:00 am and got home at 8:00 pm. She and Rye had barely seen him the past two weeks. His back was hunched and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to be a permanent addition to his face. She tried to cancel on Annie so Peeta could take the afternoon off for himself, but he insisted she went out on her girls’ lunch.

Peeta threw a nervous look at Rye, beer in hand.

“I mean, you don’t have to.” She knew it was a stupid idea. “I thought it could help you loosen up from all the stress you’ve been through, but I totally get it if you don’t want to. I’ll just give them to Haymitch,” Haymitch was Peeta’s drunk neighbor that lived a couple houses down.

“No!” Peeta answered quickly. “I do want to. I just can’t remember the last time I had a beer,”

“More the reason for you to have one?”

“Yeah,” Peeta laughed. “Let’s just wait until Rye’s gone to bed, okay?”

Her eyes widened. “No, yes, I totally didn’t try to insinuate for you to drink it in front of Rye! Gosh, I’m so stupid,”

Peeta put his hand on her arm. “Not at all, it was a nice gesture. I really appreciate it,” he put the six-pack in the fridge. “We can dig into it later,”

“I bought those for _you_.”

“Okay, so they’re mine, and I want to share them with you,” Peeta shrugged. “I’m not drinking that six-pack alone,”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes playfully and Peeta grinned. Rye was too absorbed in his new crayons to pay attention to anything the adults in the room were saying.

She and Rye lazed around most of the afternoon, but Peeta had to go to the boulangerie to attend some sort of ‘cake emergency’. She couldn’t exactly imagine what they considered a cake emergency, but Peeta told her he would be back by dinner. Rye seemed disappointed to see his father go, so she tried to distract him by playing games around the house. Within a while she had him screeching and laughing while she ran behind him, trying to catch him.

Around 7 pm she got a call from Peeta.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed from the other line. “This is taking longer than I thought. I left some money on my bedside table, you can order takeout for you and Rye. I’ll be back no later than 10, I promise. You still owe me that beer,”

She smiled. “You got it,” they hung up.

Rye suggested they ate Mexican, so she instantly ordered some tacos for the both of them from a Mexican place a few blocks over. Once they dictated the total she went upstairs to Peeta’s room to look for the money.

His door was mid open. She had never been inside his room before. Like the rest of the house, his room was manly yet not exaggeratedly so. His curtains were dark blue, and the walls were of a cream color. He had a double bed dressed in gray sheets, which were, surprisingly, folded, double closet doors and another door that most likely led to the bathroom. A large plasma TV hung from the wall opposite of the bed. The room was nice, but it lacked personality. It wasn’t Peeta. Besides a portrait of him and Rye on one of the bedsides tables, there was nothing personal in there. The room could’ve belonged to anyone.

Each side of the bed had a night table beside it, so she walked over to the one that had the portrait on top. She looked around but didn’t see any money, non on the other table. She figured she had to look inside the drawers and sent a prayer to the heavens that Peeta wouldn’t get mad at her for looking inside his stuff.

She quickly noticed a few bills scattered in the corner, so she took 20 and went to close the drawer. However, before she could, her eyes focused on a small, square box opposite to the bills. Condoms.

Her eyes widened. She felt her cheeks about to explode when she noticed the box was already open.

She tried to stop herself, but couldn’t, and counted how many silver packages were left in the box. There were only two condoms missing. She quickly closed the drawer and sprinted out of Peeta’s room, closing the door behind her. Her cheeks burned and her heart was beating out of her chest.

Since she’d gotten to France she’d never seen Peeta around a girl. He never mentioned about having a girlfriend, hell, he was already struggling enough with a kid and the boulangerie. He was too busy to add a girlfriend to the mix.

Right?

Unless he’d used them _before_ she got to France. Yes, that made sense.

Except, what if the girl worked in the boulangerie, and that’s where they met up? She looked around in her brain for a possible match for Peeta.

There was Wiress, who worked in the back with him, but she was like 50, and she was married to Beetee, the guy who repaired the ovens when they malfunctioned, so, discarded. Then she thought about Mags, an older woman who owned a farm and sold Peeta all kinds of fruits for his tarts and pastries. She was old enough to be Peeta’s grandma, so that was a no.

Her bulb lit up. _Delly_.

More than once, Katniss had noticed Delly making eyes at Peeta when she thought no one was looking. Delly was nice to everyone, but with Peeta she laughed too loud at his jokes and bad puns, and she was always looking for excuses to touch his arm or shoulder. Katniss had never seen Peeta reciprocating, but then again he was completely professional.

But really, what did she expect? Peeta was a great catch. He was young, sweet, gentle, attractive, considerate, successful, and a great father. Some women might be bothered by his ‘package’, but not Delly. Perfect Delly who was good with children and probably wanted children since she was a kid herself.

It made sense for them to get together. They both had blue eyes, blond hair and a charming personality. They would make beautiful babies together. She gagged and tried to push away the disturbing image from her mind. Thankfully she was distracted by Rye, who called at her from downstairs. “Coming!” she called back, money in hand.

They snuggled together in the couch until the food arrived. Katniss paid the delivery guy and she and Rye sat together to eat their meal. She noticed Rye eying Peeta’s empty chair.

“La norriture n’est pas bien?” _is the food not good?_ She asked. He’d barely taken a bite.

“C’est bien,” he said quietly.

“Anything you’d like to share? You know you can tell me anything,”

He looked at her with puppy eyes. “Doesn’t my Dad like to spend time with me?”

“What?” she nearly spit out her juice. “Why would you say that?”

“He’s been spending less time with me since you got here. He’s always at the boulangerie,”

“Is that why you were mad at me a few weeks ago on your Mom’s birthday? Because you think I’m the reason your dad is always at the bakery,” Rye only looked down. She stood up and knelt in front of him, tilting his chin up so he’d look at her.

“I was upset because of Mama’s birthday, but it wasn’t the only reason…” he trailed off.

“Listen to me and listen right, you are the most important person in your Dad’s life, okay? I know it seems like he likes being at the bakery more than here, but that is so far from the truth. He loves you more than anything.

“Do you know why he hired me to come here?” Rye shook his head. “Because he felt he wasn’t giving you, or the boulangerie, enough time, so he looked for someone who could take care of you and give you hugs and kisses and love while he had to work,” she didn’t say that now that Rye was taken care of he could dedicate all the time he wanted to the boulangerie, and he did. Instead, she showered Rye’s face with kisses until he giggled.

“I know I’m not as cool as your Dad, but I’m trying,” she finished. Rye took her head between her hands.

“I think you’re really cool too,” he kissed her nose. She sat back on her seat and they finished the rest of their meal, mostly in quiet.

He seemed in better spirits after their chat, so they played Jenga together, and when his eyes were drooping she carried him to bed and bid him goodnight with a kiss on his forehead.

She went downstairs and filled her tub. She stayed in until the water got cold and had to eventually leave the comfort of her bath. She heard noise outside, so she assumed Peeta had already arrived. She quickly redressed and left her head in the messy bun she’d put it in before her bath.

Peeta smiled upon seeing her approach the kitchen. “I thought you might have gone off to bed,”

She looked at the clock. “It’s barely 9:30,”

“It’s been a long week,” he defended. He wasted no time in reaching into the fridge and retrieving the six-pack… except another pack remained in the fridge. She raised an eyebrow.

“I enjoy drinking beer sometimes,” he said sheepishly. “I thought I could buy another pack. Just in case,”

“Fine by me,” she laughed.

That day had been particularly cold, and it didn’t change much during the night, if only it worsened. She’d been living there for two months, and every day she thought the temperature couldn’t get worse, and every day she was proved wrong when it just got colder and colder. Peeta had the heater on, but the house still felt icy.

He eyed her trembling hands. “Maybe this isn’t such a great idea. Cold beer in the middle on winter,”

“It’s fine, really,” she insisted. “I’ll just go get another sweater,” before he could protest she walked away to her room and removed a fuzzy sweater from the closet.

When she got back to the living room Peeta had started the chimney and thrown together a few pillows and blankets in front of the hearth, their backs to the couch. She sat down and he handed her a beer, already uncapped. She quickly gathered a blanket and wrapped it around her legs.

Peeta sat down next to her. They clinked their beers together before taking a sip. The drink was cold, but the bitter taste felt welcoming to her, warming her insides.

She gulped. She debated whether or not to tell him about Rye’s feelings. It wasn’t really her place, she wasn’t Rye’s mother, but she figured if the roles were reversed and it was her kid that was suffering she would want to know.

“Did you guys eat-”

“I wanted to tell you something-” they both spoke at the same time and Peeta looked down at his lap, a timid smile on his lips.

“You go first,”

“No, tell me,” he insisted. “Is everything okay?” she sighed and went to retell the story of what had happened with Rye earlier, and how sad he was feeling. She told him how she’d tried to encourage him the most she could, but if he kept away she didn’t know whether she could keep cheering Rye up. By the time she was done, Peeta had already downed his first and second beer and was uncapping his third, a tortured look on his face.

“I’m the shittiest father there is,” he concluded. She opened her mouth to protest but he wouldn’t let her speak. “No, I am. I thought that by bringing you here to live with us I could possibly have some more free time to spend with him. Instead I just dedicated all that free time into my business and extending the boulangeries, not where it mattered the most; with my son. And back on Cashmere’s birthday, he wasn’t only upset because of it was her birthday.” he chuckled darkly. “He thought you were the one driving me away and took it out on you, when you were never the one to blame.

“I’ve barely seen him these past two weeks,” he professed brokenly.

“I know it’s not my place but,” he interrupted her.

“You need to stop saying that. You’re part of this family, believe it or not. I value your opinions,”

“Well, I know that these weeks are the busiest of the year, but you’re the owner.” She gulped. “Maybe you could leave someone in charge during the weekends and invest that time in going out with Rye. I know you like things done a certain way, but you have many great apprentices who could handle the bakery for a day. It’s just a thought,” she added quickly.

“No, yeah, you’re right. I have thought about it, just never deemed it necessary. When I was a kid the boulangerie was owned by my parents, you know, and in my eyes they handled everything so easily. My Dad always had time for us yet he managed the bakery nearly on his own. No one told me it would be this difficult,” he whispered.

“I don’t think you’re a shitty father,” she admitted. “I think you’re just torn apart in between your two greatest loves. But you’re doing a better job than most,”

“Thank you, but the love I feel for the business is no rival for the love I feel for my son. I have a funny way of showing it, huh?” he smiled. “How do you feel about going to the movies tomorrow? Rye’s wanted to see the new Superheroes movie, I thought we could take him…” he trailed off but she was already shaking her head no.

“Rye already thinks I’m an intruder in between the two of you. You need some manly bonding time together so he doesn’t keep thinking I’m a threat,”

“Rye loves you, you know. I think you’re just exactly what we needed.” She blushed. “But you’re probably right. We should hang out, just father and son.”

She scowled playfully, “I _know_ I’m right,” Peeta laughed. “Have fun though,”

Peeta was already halfway through his third beer, but she’d barely had a few sips of her own, the drink was lukewarm by then. But it was fine. She’d bought them for Peeta, and he seemed to be enjoying them. He didn’t seem drunk, not even tipsy, but his eyes had a glimmer, and she knew it wouldn’t take too long for him to feel the buzz.

She downed her beer quickly and opened the second one. She needed to catch up with Peeta.

He asked about her loved ones back in Pamen and she talked about her friends, specially the funny stories about all the stupid things they did while back in High School and their never ending pranks to one another.

“So, you hooked a fishing rod to his underpants and pulled, from behind a bush, while your friend was talking to the girl he’d had a crush on for the majority of High School because he pushed you fully dressed into a pool?” Peeta narrated. She laughed.

“Yeah, Gale was so mad after that he didn’t speak to me for a week,” she shook her head.

Eventually she got tired of speaking about her friends’ idiocy, and without meaning to, she initiated a conversation about the paintings that hung in the living room, especially those who were Peeta’s creations. He had painted several canvases, sunsets, skylines, nature and anonymous people. Her favorite were the sunsets. She could see his heart pouring out into the paintings. Peeta continued to describe the whole process and the mix of colors he used, and she knew she should be paying attention but at some point her brain stopped registering sounds, instead she only focused on his concentration face and the blue of his eyes, and how they lighted up when he spoke about his passion. She rested her head on her hand, which was up on the couch and just looked at him.

At one point her stare must have become too intense, because he started mumbling incomplete sentences which barely made sense while his eyes drifted from her eyes to her mouth, up and down, up and down, until he self-consciously started leaning in and she followed. Peeta was on his fourth beer, and she was on her second. Maybe they were both lightweights and already drunk.

“Katniss,” he said quietly, inches away from her mouth. He sounded very sober. She startled, “Do you think that one day you could see me as something else other than your boss and the father of the boy you babysit?”

“But you _are_ my boss,”

“Not forever,” he hinted. As an answer, that time it was her who leaned in, closer and closer until their mouths were nearly joined. He brought his hand to cradle her cheek lovingly and their eyes met, gray and blue on each other. He was so close she could count every little freckle on the bridge of his nose and noticed for the first time how long his eyelashes were; so much it looked like they tangled with one another. His blue eyes had golden specks around the pupils, and she could see herself reflected on them. His breath tangled with hers, the taste of beer in both their lips. She wondered if he would taste as sweet as his clothes smelled, even with the beer. She just knew she wanted him on her, right that instant.

His lips were nearly upon hers, they barely touched and her heart felt like exploding… until a shrill sound _did_ explode through the quiet of the room, and both Peeta and her sprinted away from each other as if their closeness had burned them. The landline phone kept its torturing shrill, until Peeta sprinted up and picked up the device to quiet it down while she remained frozen where they almost kissed.

The place where she almost kissed her boss, the man who signed her checks and gave her food and a place to live. She couldn’t believe herself.

Peeta cut the call short, promising to whoever was on the other side of the line he’d call them back as soon as he had a chance. He didn’t say anything as he sat once again next to her and took a large gulp of beer. She wanted to run away and lock herself inside her room, but she _lived_ with the man, she’d have to face him sooner or later. She was never good with words, and her nature told her to go hide somewhere safe, but she just bit the bullet.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I shouldn’t have done that. It’s not proper,”

“No, yeah,” he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry too. I think I just…”

“It’s fine,” they sipped their beer and sat just looking at the fire. “I think I’ll go to bed. Goodnight,” she left her bottle on the floor.

“Goodnight,” he stammered, but she was already half running to her room. Once in, she locked the door behind her and leaned her back against the wood, trying to regain her breath. She couldn’t get Peeta’s look out of her mind. He hadn’t looked at her as if she was a dish, something he’d like to devour. He looked at her so softly and lovingly while he cradled her cheek, his eyes reflected only infatuation.

She brushed her teeth and got into bed, but couldn’t go to sleep. Blue eyes remained on her mind. Her clit throbbed, a painful reminder of what could’ve been. She tossed and turned, even counted sheep, trying to quiet her working mind, but nothing seemed to relax her. And she was still turned on.

“For fuck’s sake,” she cursed and slipped a hand beneath the fabric of her panties, sighing in relief once her fingers easily slipped inside. That was how wet she was.

She imagined Peeta, his toned arms, gentle eyes and crooked smile. She imagined finally digging into his mouth as her heart desired. Kissing him so hard he uttered moans while she rode him furiously, their centers rubbing together. He’d kiss her and fuck her passionately, and something told her he’d be the most generous of all lovers.

She came embarrassingly fast, and bit her lip harshly to stop herself from screaming too loudly at the thought of him relieving himself, just as she was doing that exact moment, to thoughts of her.

After she was satisfied her body thrummed with relief, but her mind was still at unease. The man was her boss, and she’d just masturbated to thoughts of him.

Never again, she promised to herself.

* * *

 

The next morning she woke up before 7, her internal clock already used to waking up at the crack of dawn. However, she remained in bed for another hour or so. She heard Peeta moving around in the kitchen, but she knew Rye wouldn’t be awake yet. Without Rye as a buffer she wasn’t sure she could face Peeta all on her own. She was pretty sure she’d most likely burst into flames as soon as she saw him, because her body still desired him, and badly. She didn’t know if she could see him in the eye after last night, especially after coming with his name on her lips.

She was aware of the fact she couldn’t stay in bed all day, which would be considered wasting a perfectly good day doing nothing, so she took a quick shower and dressed herself, ready to take on the world.

She was determined, but her hand froze midair when a knock sounded through the door just as she was reaching for the handle. Could it be…?

“Katniss?” Rye knocked again and she gave a sigh of relief, but on the inside she was a tad disappointed.

She opened the door quickly and looked down at Rye, who smiled brightly at her. Clearly unaware of what had transpired between his nanny and father the night before. “Bonjour!”

“Did you sleep well?” she asked in French. Rye nodded and took her hand, leading her to the kitchen, which emanated a wonderful smell.

“Me and Dad made breakfast together!” they walked inside the kitchen, where a small buffet awaited them. Peeta had really outdone himself. Crêpes, cheese buns, toast, eggs. She wondered at what time he’d woken up to cook all that.

He was whipping some cream at the counter to go with the crêpes, but he turned around when Rye pulled a chair for her and later another one for him. Her little gentleman. Peeta wished her a good morning and smiled while he continued to whip the cream. He had flour smeared across his cheek and neck, and hair was sticking in different directions, but other than that he didn’t look at all affected.

Could it be possible that she barely slept the night before due to what happened, or didn’t happen, between them, and he just went to sleep and forgot all about it in one simple night?

He quickly served Rye some crêpes with whipped cream and fruits and later stuffed his own plate. She wasn’t that at all hungry, but she detested to waste food, so she forced down some egg and toast down her throat while the two men devoured the food in their own plates.

“I helped Daddy make the bread,” Rye announced proudly. “C’est bien?”

“C’est magnifique,” she assured and ruffled his hair. The bread was one of her favorite, with raisins and walnuts. She took another slice for Rye’s sake and exaggeratedly moaned “ _Uhmmm_!” while looking pointedly at Rye. He looked so proud of himself.

“Dad’s taking me to the movies today! We’re going to watch The Justice League,” he was barely buzzing with excitement. “And then we’re going to the arcade!”

“Wow, that sounds incredible! You two are going to have so much fun today,”

“What will you be doing today?” Peeta asked and she tried not to clam up.

“I’m going out with Annie. She wanted some help shopping for a new dress,” she lied. She wasn’t about to tell Peeta she had no plans for the day. Perhaps she’d take the train going anywhere and end up in Madrid. You never knew.

Peeta studied her, trying to catch her eye, but she didn’t meet his gaze. She kept her eyes stuck to her food. After two months of progress, it seemed they were back at square one. It looked like every step they took forward had them taking two steps back.

After breakfast she cleaned up the dishes and left them to dry on their own. She bundled herself up as much as she could and got ready to go through the infernal cold outside the warmth of the house. Peeta stopped her on her way to the door.

“You’re going to the mall already?” he looked at the clock. It was 9:30 am. The local mall would open its doors in 30 minutes, at the least.

She shook her head. “I’m going for a walk, to, um, clear my head,”

“Oh,” he looked to the floor. “Okay. Have a nice time,”

“Thanks,” she moved around him and walked outside, the cold stabbing her face. She was only a few steps down the street when Peeta called after her, buttoning his coat. “Yeah?”

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. Again,” when he talked she could distinguish cold breaths leaving his mouth. “I feel like we’ve been getting along so great and I pretty much ruined it last night. I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable,” 

“It wasn’t your fault, and you didn’t make me uncomfortable. It’s all forgotten, seriously. I mean, nothing even happened, right,”

“If it’s all forgotten how come you still can’t look me in the eye?” Guilty. She instantly raised her gaze to meet his. “There you are. I’m really sorry. I’m such an idiot,” he grumbled. “I hope we can get past this and go back to normal,”

“Don’t worry,” she touched his upper arm and squeezed. “Like I told you, nothing happened. I really like being your friend, so let’s just go back to how things were before last night,”

“Before last night?” he gave a tight lipped smile. “Sure, yeah, I can do that.”

She noticed he only had on a pair of jeans and a thin sweater under his coat. “You’re going to freeze to death, Peeta. Go back inside before that happens, okay? I’ll see you after your rendezvous with Rye. Au revoir,” she smiled and started walking. She felt Peeta’s eyes burning into her back, but she didn’t dare to look around.

She didn’t even know where to go. She just knew she wanted to be alone so she could think, but didn’t even consider what to do after she got away from the house. She figured she could give a walk around the park. Sit in the grass and contemplate the clouds while wondering why the fuck things like those had to happen to her. Yes, that sounded good. Except that when she got there she only did realize the grass was covered by a thin layer of snow and the sky was in grayish tones. It would probably rain soon.

“Bullshit,” she cursed. Kids ran and laughed around her while playing in the park. She got her earplugs from her purse and connected them to her phone. She put the music in shuffle, and every song that sounded made her want to rip her eyes out or slam her tongue in a car door. It certainly wasn’t her day.

At around 10, she figured she’d already received enough torture from her music. She ripped the plugs from her ears and stuffed them once again in her bag. She huffed.

It was 10 am in France, which meant it was 5 am in Panem. She fired Johanna a quick text.

_Are you up?_

She only had to wait about 5 minutes until Johanna made her appearance.

_Jo: Well well well, look what the Kat dragged in_

Katniss rolled her eyes at the bad pun and at Johanna in general and hit the ‘call’ button.

“Well, finally you make your presence known, Brainless. It’s been what, a week?”

Katniss winced. “I’m really sorry, Jo. I know I haven’t been the best friend these past few weeks. I have been so busy with Rye and the classes, and time difference is not really in our favor…” she blabbered some more but Johanna cut her short.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard all of that before. What’s up buttercup?”

“What are you doing up at 5 am?”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how you just turned the conversation around, but if you must know, I’m sneaking out of my man candy’s house.”

“Man candy?”

“For the night, at least. What about you? Hit any French ass yet?”

Katniss blushed brightly and looked around the bench where she was currently sitting on. Johanna could be so crass sometimes; she didn’t get how they became friends. “As if,” she said quietly.

Johanna instantly noticed her change of tone. “Are you okay? Tell me truth, brainless or so help me. Is your French family treating you right? Answer honestly, because if they’re not I will go over there myself and get your ass back on the first plane to Panem, fuck it all. After I kick the baker’s ass, of course,”

She smiled at her friend’s protectiveness. “I swear, Jo. They’re treating me as a member of their family. They’ve been nothing but sweet and attentive to me, especially Peeta.”

“So what’s the problem then?”

“Why does there have to be any problem for me to call you? Can’t I just call in to say hi and saying sorry for being a shitty friend and not having texted in a whole week?”

“Say it then,”

Katniss grit her teeth. “I’m sorry for being a shitty friend, oh so perfect Jo who does nothing wrong, I don’t deserve you as a friend. Happy?”

“Very.” She could feel her friend’s grin through the other line. “Now tell me the real problem,”

She couldn’t ever get away with hiding things from Johanna. “I have some sort of… boy issue,” she began.

“Tell me everything.”

She didn’t give Johanna every little detail, just that she thought she liked a guy she wasn’t supposed to like, because their relationship would be way too complicated. After relating the story to Jo, she could tell she wasn’t entirely convinced.

“Is he married?”

“God, no, absolutely no,”

“Is he legal?”

“Jesus, Johanna! Of course he’s legal. I’m not some sort of crib jumper,” she exasperated.

“Okay so tell me again why you can’t be together, because it sounds pretty easy to me. You’re both single, and clearly are attracted to each other.”

“We work together,” wasn’t technically a lie. “We spend most of the day together and he’s sort of became my main source of support since I moved here. What if it doesn’t work out? I’d lose everything,”

“Brainless, you can’t walk up to a relationship thinking it’s going to fail, for fuck’s sake. Besides, why even go that far? Hell, you want him, he wants you. Have sex, get it out of your system,” she said, as if it was as simple as that.

“It’s not that simple,” she said out loud.

“Well, that’s the best piece of advice I can give you. And besides, I know you. You don’t do anything unless you want to, so why do I even bother? Just consider what I said,” Johanna quickly changed the subject and started taking about the guy who took her to his place last night after a party. Within minutes she had Katniss nearly pissing her pants relating the story of how just last week Gale and Thom nearly shit themselves due to a prank Johanna pulled on them. Even when she left, Gale, Jo and Thom continued the game of pranking each other all the time. Sometimes it could get messy.

They talked for over 30 minutes, and when they finally hung up did she only realize how much she missed talking to Johanna. Most of the time, Jo could get up her mood only in a matter of minutes with her occurrences and crazy ideas.  

She wasn’t going to keep sitting on the park alone, feeling sorry for herself, so she picked herself up and, even though she hated shopping, took the bus to the local mall. Maybe she could buy something nice for the Holidays for herself. Her bank account was nearly intact with every deposit Peeta made every week.

She’d already bought Peeta and Rye’s Christmas presents the week before, and had them wrapped and tagged in a corner of her closet.

The mall had just opened, but it was a Sunday, so it would take no time for the mall to fill with crows of people too bored to stay at home for the rest of the day. At first she only ransacked through the glass cases, not really caring for anything. She bought a practical pair of boots for the snow, since hers were not really protecting her feet anymore, and another coat, because when in winter you could never have enough coats right?

She was about ready to leave, feeling proud of herself for actually buying something, when someone called her name. “Katniss!” she looked around and noticed a blonde skipping towards her, about five bags full of items in each hand. Madge.

Madge was a British girl from her French course. Katniss liked her, because Madge was polite and quiet. They went out for coffee a couple of times and had study sessions together, even exchanged phone numbers, but didn’t really chat that much outside the classroom.

“Madge, hi,”

“Hello, you’re also doing some late Christmas shopping?” she nodded at her bags.

“Oh, yes, I guess.” she shrugged. “I thought you’d be going back to Liverpool for the Holidays?”

“No, my parents are coming here. They get in on the 23rd,” she said. “Fancy meeting you here,” Madge’s eyes shone. “I was about to text you this afternoon. A small group from our class are going clubbing tonight. I thought you could come with us?”

“Oh,” she was flabbergasted. In her two months in France no one, besides Peeta, had asked her to go anywhere beyond a coffee house. “But it’s Sunday.”

Madge shrugged. “It’s Christmas break babe,” not if you were a full time nanny.

“I know it’s such a short notice, please forgive me, but we just finished talking about it late last night,”

“No, no, don’t worry. Thanks for the invite, though,”

“So you’ll come?”

“Um,” she was thankful Madge considered her enough of a friend to invite her go clubbing with her, but it wasn’t really her scene. “Madge…”

“Oh, but please come! It’ll be so much fun, I promise. Besides,” she leaned in closer and lowered her voice, “a birdie told me Cato fancies you. He’ll be there tonight, too,”

She tried not to grimace. Cato was a Spanish guy from their class. His real name was Ricardo, but he was nicknamed Cato. He was a six-foot, stocky blond with ice blue eyes. She’d never considered him a possibility, but she guessed he was attractive enough. She could certainly do worse. Besides, a few kisses wouldn’t hurt anyone. She was currently in a draught she had to get out of.

“Really?” Madge nodded furiously. “Who told you that?”

Madge waved her away. “Doesn’t matter, but I have been acknowledging him often, and half that time I’ve seen him only with his eyes on you,” Katniss blushed. “Can I count you in for tonight?”

She sighed in defeat. “Yes, I’ll be there,” Madge shrieked and pulled her in a quick hug.

“Feel free to tell anyone you’d like to come with,” she smiled. “The more the merrier. I have to run, but I’ll text you the details as soon as I get home. I’ll see you tonight!” she kissed her cheek goodbye and scurried away, probably to another designer store.

She scowled. Invite anyone she’d like? As if. If she only had any friend in France. She considered texting Annie, but she didn’t think a club would be the best environment for her pregnant friend, and Finnick wouldn’t go anywhere without Annie. She bit back a curse when she realized she now had to shop for something to wear to the stupid night club. Her clothes mainly consisted of jeans, t-shirts, sweaters and coats. Nothing remotely acceptable to wear at a club, especially if she was going to seduce anyone.

Seduce. Johanna would be so proud of her.

After looking through every rack in every store within her budget, she finally settled for a dark green dress with a low neckline and flowy skirt, completing the look with a dark pair of see-through tights and flats. She refused to wear high heels. The outfit would probably get her freezing to death on her way to the club, but she guessed clubs in France were the same as everywhere else: over crowded with too many dancing bodies in a stuffed space, which translated to heat. She’d just have to wear a thick coat over the dress on her way to the club and remove it once inside.

When she got home, it was already past 3. The house was empty, no sign of Peeta or Rye. She assumed they still were at their boy get away, most likely at the movies.

She went to the kitchen for a glass of water and found on the counter a plate full of cookies covered with a plastic, see-through lid. Taped to the plate was a piece of paper with an engraving written by Rye. “ _Pour Katniss :)”_ she smiled and took one, trying not to moan out loud. They were butter cookies, her favorite. She ate a handful and left the rest for later.

Since she had the house to herself and free time on her hands, she groomed herself. She shaved every pertinent area and took a bubble bath. Madge has already texted her just as she had promised. The group would meet outside a club in Paris at 9:00, and would go in together. She had already highlighted on the map the train route she’d need to take. She hoped Peeta wouldn’t get mad at her for going clubbing and possibly arriving way past midnight.

She got out of the tub and dressed herself quickly. She thought it would be a good idea to lay down for a nap to power up some energy so she wouldn’t fall asleep before 9. She tossed and turned for a while before finally giving into restless sleep.

* * *

 

When she woke up it was a bit past 6. The house was still silent outside her bedroom, Peeta and Rye probably hadn’t gotten in yet. Her stomach rumbled, and she’d learned the hard way going drinking on an empty stomach would have disastrous consequences. She moved swiftly to the kitchen and heated up some leftovers from the other night.

Rye and Peeta stumbled in while she was doing the dishes. Rye was wearing a Batman hoodie she’d never seen in his closet before and a Santa hat on his head. It was a weird, yet adorable, combination. He launched himself to her arms once he saw her. “Katniss!”

“Bonsoir, mon amour,” she ruffled his curls. “Vous avez eu une bonne soir?” _Did you have a nice afternoon?_

“Oui,” he tugged on his hoodie to show her the new garment. “Daddy bought this for me after the movie. It was amazingggg,” he climbed on the chair and jumped down, making Spiderman motions with his hands.

Peeta groaned. “Rye, stop that,”

He pretended to hit his Dad with spider webs. “I’m the next Spiderman!” he yelled and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“Yeah, the ice cream and cotton candy together probably wasn’t a good idea,” Peeta admitted sheepishly and rubbed his eyes.

“You didn’t,” she snorted. They heard Rye thumping around in his room and she wondered whether she should go check up on him.

“How was your day?” Peeta asked before she could walk out.

“Good, yeah. Very productive,” she cringed.

“Um, I don’t mean for this to sound weird but Finnick called earlier, to talk to me. I asked him how was your girls’ afternoon going and he said Annie and you didn’t have anything planned today.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Were you checking up on me?”

“No! no,” he raised his hands defensively. “I swear it wasn’t like that. He called and I just asked how you girls were doing and then he said that you weren’t together.”

“Oh. I’m sorry I lied, I just… didn’t really know what to say,”

“It’s fine, you don’t need to explain yourself,” he smiled sadly.

“No, I do. I’m really sorry,” she cleared he throat. “There’s something I wanted to tell you though,”

“Oh?” he looked at her hopefully.

“A couple guys from my French class are going clubbing tonight and they invited me to join them, and I said yes. I’m leaving at 8, I really hope you don’t mind me coming back after midnight,” she played nervously with her fingers.

“Oh, um, sure, as long as you’re not too loud when you get in, which shouldn’t be a problem for you; you’re as quiet as a mouse.” He chuckled, but he looked uncertain. “I have to work tomorrow though; do you think you’ll be good enough to take care of Rye in the morning?”

Her eyes widened. “Of course. I know what it looks like, but I would never let that interfere with my job,”

“I know, you’re too responsible for that. Have fun,” he smiled.

“Do you want to come along?” she blubbered out way before her ears registered what she’d said. “We’re going to this club in Paris near the Fields,” she recited the name Madge had told her.

Peeta looked at her as if she’d sprouted out two heads. “Thanks for the offer, but I don’t think it’s such a good idea,”

“When was the last time you went clubbing?”

“Probably the night Rye was conceived,” he admitted and her ears burned. “I’m way out of practice,”

“You’re not even 25,” she argued, as if he didn’t know that already. “You’re not an old man yet, Pops. Some people your age spend every weekend at clubs, you need to catch up.”

“Partying has never really been my thing, and besides, what will your friends think if I show up there unannounced?”

She shrugged. “Madge told me to invite anyone I’d like. But I get it if you don’t want to go, I won’t force you. It’s not really my scene either.”

“Then why are you going?”

“I feel like I need a night out. It’s been a while since I went dancing with friends,”

“Well, have fun,” he repeated and went upstairs to check on Rye. She sighed.

She decided it was time to start getting ready so she wouldn’t be late. She lathered her body in moisturizing cream and went for one the most decent pair of panties and bra set she owned. Just in case.

Her makeup bag rested on the vanity, and she eyed it, uncertain. Against her better judgment, she applied mascara to her lashes to make them look even longer and a soft peachy color to her lips. She didn’t apply blush.  She figured the cold outside and then the heat of the club would add enough rouge to her cheeks.

After the makeup was over with, she pulled the dress over her head and adjusted the neckline. She hoped it wasn’t too revealing for the kind of club they’d be going to. She pulled the tights over her legs and the flats on her feet. She gave herself a once over on the mirror and considered she looked pretty good, ready to kick ass. She grabbed her ID and some money, stuffed it in her purse and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Peeta and Rye were in the kitchen, both already dressed in their pajamas, having some milk and cookies before bed. Rye grinned when he saw her walk in. She looked at Peeta shyly over her lashes. He had his eyes open wide and his hand was squeezing a cookie so tightly it took no time until it became pure crumbles, a severe flush running up his neck and his cheeks blushed pink. She tried to ignore the very same burning on her own face.

“Katniss you look so pretty!” Rye called out. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

Peeta cleared his throat, his eyes roaming her body from head to toe. “You look… very beautiful,” his voice was soft.

“Thanks,” she looked down. “Um, I should get going. I promise I won’t get back in so late,”

Her comment seemed to bring Peeta out of the daze he’d been currently in. “No, yeah, thanks. Have a nice one,”

“Goodnight,” she kissed Rye’s forehead goodnight and threw Peeta one last look. She took her thick coat from the rack and wrapped it tightly around herself, bracing her body from the cold outside. As soon as she was out the comfort of the house the breeze stabbed every fiber of her. She swore to her insides, instantly regretting getting out of her pajamas.

She walked as quickly as the cold would let her. The streets were not very crowded, yet people were still outside enjoying their Sunday night instead of staying in. When she got the station she texted Madge to let her know she was on her way.

_Madge: Me 2! See u there xo_

She sat on the train and took a deep breath. She knew exactly the reason why she was going to the club that night. She wanted to forget what had transpired between her and Peeta the night before, and she thought that if Cato was as interested in her as Madge claimed he was, he could help her forget. As much as she had tried, the nearly kiss with Peeta still clouded her thoughts. She wasn’t used to being so infatuated with someone she couldn’t shake them off. Of course it didn’t help that she lived with the man, either.

The train to Paris was silent, everyone minding their own business, as usual.

She got off the train at the Champs station and walked in the direction of the club Google Maps indicated. She still had 20 minutes to spare until she was supposed to meet the rest of the party outside the club, so she walked slowly, drinking in the stores’ windows and the Christmas showcases. Paris was gorgeous any time of the year, but during Christmas it was absolutely magical.

Every store she walked past was adorned with colorful lights, and the sight brought her back to the memories of her family’s Christmases in Panem. She and Prim decorated the Tree together, but Prim loved doing the birth scene all on her own. Her dad would decorate the front of their house with lights of every color, including the large oak tree that was in the front yard. Katniss would hang the remaining ornaments that weren’t used on the Christmas tree on the real tree outside, and her Mom would be inside, dusting off her Christmas records to play them while everyone did the decorating.

She blinked back tears and sighed. Christmases would never be the same, but, slowly she had come to the term that they could stop hurting so much.

The 15-minute walk seemed even shorter to her, and before she realized she was already standing in front on the club. There was a long line in front on the door, and a bodyguard stood at the entrance, checking IDs. She could faintly hear the music pounding from inside the establishment.

“Katniss, over here!” Madge called. She was standing to the side next to Cato and Messalla. They waved her over with a smile.

“You made it,” Madge gave her a quick hug. The boys gave her a smile and a head nod.

“Yeah, it was easy to find the place. Who else are we waiting for?”

“Rue, Marvel, and Castor, who’s also bringing his brother,” Cato answered.

In their class nationalities were very diverse. Messalla was Brazilian, Madge was British, Rue was Colombian, Marvel was Italian, Cato was Spanish, Castor was Greek, and Katniss herself who was American. All their languages, except hers and Madge’s were very different, so they communicated in English most of the time outside the classroom. Sometimes they tried speaking French, but since they were all beginners none felt really comfortable doing so, and had a hard time understanding what the other said due to the mispronunciation.

“I think that’s them,” Messalla said, pointing to four people in the distance. Effectively, it was the rest of their party.

“Look who we ran into on the way here,” Castor said, motioning towards Rue and Marvel. “This is my brother Pollux, by the way,” he pulled his arm around a soft looking guy with blond locks and a thick beard. Pollux waved and smiled and they smiled back.

“Well, we’re all here. Let’s get in line,” Rue said, eying the long line in front of the door.

“That won’t be necessary, my lady,” Cato interjected and motioned for everyone to follow. He walked directly to the door.

“Cato is friends with one of the owners of the club,” Madge explained quietly and everyone nodded and “aahd”.

Cato greeted the man and they exchanged some sentences in Spanish. Katniss never took the language in school, so she didn’t understand shit, but it didn’t matter because they didn’t talk too long. Cato fistbumped the guy and he quickly opened the door for them, letting them in the club. The rest of the guys slapped Cato on the back and the girls giggled. Katniss remained silent.

 She studied the club upon walking in. It didn’t look much different from the two clubs she had visited in Panem: a few tables and booths, a bar, stage, dancing area and lots of crowded and sweaty people grinding on each other.

They moved to a secluded booth on the back, away from the crowd collected at the front of the club, and Katniss appreciated the privacy. The table had a _Reserved_ slip and Cato removed it and sat down as if he owned the place. Everyone gave him a look.

He flipped the slip around and showed them the back. It read Ricardo Saltzman, Cato’s full name. “I cashed in a favor with a friend. Sit, everyone,”

They shrugged and moved around the booth, getting comfortable and shrugging off their coats. “Should we start with a round of shots?” Marvel suggested. The rest agreed.

Cato waved down a waiter and ordered a round of Tequila, but she interjected, “Just a beer for me, please,”

“You’re not going to do shots?”

She shook her head. “Have to work tomorrow,”

“Aw come on Katniss, just one shot?” Madge pleaded and Rue joined in, both giving her the puppy eyes. She sighed and raised one finger, looking pointedly at them.

“ _One_ , you hear me? Just one,” the girls grinned.

The boys got into a talk about soccer, football; she remembered, and Rue and Madge talked about the shopping they’d done for Christmas. Katniss didn’t feel remotely interested in either topic, so she tuned them out, which wasn’t too hard to do considering the volume of the music.

The round of shots arrived, and everyone took their respective glass and downed the clear liquid, passing it with a bite of lemon.

“Are you having that bad of a time?” Cato was suddenly in front of her, handing her a beer.

She shook her head and took a sip, trying to erase the Tequila from her mouth. “No! Of course not,” she yelled over the music.

Cato raised an eyebrow, wry smile on his lips. “I don’t believe you for a second, Everdeen. Never worry. My purpose throughout the night will be to change that scowl of yours, as beautiful as it is,”

Her eyes widened. Madge had warned her that Cato most likely would be doing his move with Katniss that night, but she hadn’t expected it to be so fast. They had just sat down at the table!

 Cato started talking about literally nothing and everything, and she was surprised by how much he didn’t annoy her. He talked about himself, but he also gave her a chance to talk about herself and continuously asked her questions about her life and how she’d been adjusting to living in France. He talked about his absentee father, and his mom and brother back in Malaga, and how he’d been working his ass off in France to move them there with him. Apparently his mom lost her job and they’d been having a hard time, barely surviving with what little he could send them from what he did at work as a waiter. Nevertheless, he talked about his family as if they hung the sun.

To say she was surprised would’ve been an understatement. She and Cato never really talked much at class, but she’d thought of him as a Daddy’s boy who didn’t have to work for anything, typical jock. But she had been wrong. He even threw in a few jokes that made her laugh, and she realized she was actually happy she had come.

He noticed her empty beer. “Do you, uh, want to dance?”

She threw a nervous look at the dance floor. “I don’t know how.”

“Neither do I.” he shrugged. “But it would be an honor to make a fool of myself with you on the dance floor,” she laughed and accepted the hand he offered.

There was an upbeat pop song playing, and he guided her through the music. She could tell he was actually a great dancer, but refrained himself in order to guide her. Eventually she found the right rhythm and moved alongside him.

After a couple of popular tracks the DJ played a slow song. Everyone around them partnered up and got closer together, if that were even possible. Cato offered her a hand and looked at her sheepishly. “May I?” even with the poor lightning she could distinguish the red of his cheeks. She put her arms around his neck and, very softly, he put a hand on her waist and the other on the small part of her back. They swayed to the soft music.

“You lied,”

“Huh?” she uttered.

“You told me you didn’t know how to dance, but ever since we stood up you’ve been outshining me on the dance floor,” he grinned. She snorted.

“As if,” she looked into the blue of his eyes and cursed herself when she thought to herself that Peeta’s eyes were a warmed shade of blue and how his lashes were longer. She groaned inwardly and tried not to let her annoyance show.

“I think I did a good job, erasing your scowl I mean,” Cato claimed and she instantly scowled. He just laughed.

“You _were_ doing a good job, up until now,” she bargained.

“Well, I guess I’m just going to have to find another way to get the scowl off your face,” he divulged softly and looked in her eyes. She gulped. She knew exactly what he wanted to do, and she wasn’t bothered by it. She gave a brief, almost non-existent nod. One of his hands framed her face and the other pulled her even closer to him. His lips were just a breath away from hers, and her eyes closed, just waiting to feel another set of lips.

“Aw, you two look so lovely,” Madge threw her arms around the both of them, shocking them. “I knew you would eventually get together,” she slurred.

Cato sighed and broke apart from Katniss, leading them both and Madge off the dance floor, “Aaaand moment ruined, thank you Madge,”

They sat Madge on the empty booth and Cato flagged down a waiter for a glass of water for Madge, who slumped her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. “We’ve been here for less than two hours. How is she already this drunk?” Katniss wondered out loud.

Cato raised the Tequila bottle, which was down to one third. “I hope this wasn’t only her doing,”

“There you are!” Rue appeared next to them and hugged Katniss. Her breath also smelled strongly of Tequila, and meanwhile she was usually reserved with contact, she pulled her arm around Katniss’s shoulders in a display of affection.

“I think we know who downed the other part,” Katniss answered Cato, who gave her a grin.

“Haha,” Rue rolled her eyes. “I’m not that drunk, I’m just happy because there are so many gorgeous men in here.” She looked over her shoulder towards the door. “Especially like that fine specimen that’s just walked in. Look at him; gosh what wouldn’t I do for a taste,”

Katniss grinned at Rue’s candor. She was certainly on her way to being drunk. She couldn’t deny she wasn’t intrigued, so she also turned her head around to look at the man Rue had been ogling. She felt her eyes pop out of her head and she nearly swallowed her own tongue. She must have been drunker than she thought, or maybe someone put something in her beer, because her eyes swore it was Peeta Mellark standing on the front of the club, dressed up in nice jeans and dark t-shirt under a jacket that made his arms look incredible, even from where she stood. His blue eyes moved around the space, as if looking for something. Someone. She gulped.

He squinted some more in the dark, trying to find something. By some reason, a spot in front of her cleared and he was in her full sight, as she was in his. He looked around and finally his eyes found her. He gave her a heart stopping grin and walked forward, towards her, through the crowd gathered between them. She could swear she felt her heart was going to explode.

“Katniss,” Cato interrupted her thoughts, his hand on her lower back. “Is everything okay? You look like you have seen a ghost,”

She looked at him. “I… I don’t know,”

Cato frowned. “What? Did anyone do anything to you? What happened–?” suddenly Peeta was next to them and she forgot how to breathe.

“Katniss, hi,” he said, as if everything was normal, as if he hadn’t just appeared out of nowhere at the club she’d invited him to go with her and her friends. “I decided to take you up on your offer after all. Thought it might do some good, although I did have to endure a long line out front,”

She gaped at him. “I see,” she managed to squeak out. “Where’s Rye?”

“Annie and Finnick are keeping him for the night,” Peeta explained.

“Oh,” Cato looked between the two of them, irked. She could tell he was confused but he put his hand out to Peeta.

“Hey man, I’m Cato,” Peeta shook his hand and introduced himself as her friend. She had mentioned before to her classmates that she was in France as an Au Pair, she had just never mentioned her boss’s name.

“Katniss invited me to come hang with you. I thought I wouldn’t make it, but I found a last minute babysitter,”

“You have a kid?”

“Yeah,”

“Cool. Uh, come sit with us then,” she could cut the awkwardness in the air with knife.

Rue was sitting next to Madge, who looked only a little better since drinking the water glass the waiter had brought. Rue saw Katniss returning to the table with Peeta in tow and she flushed furiously. Marvel and Messalla brought a round of beers for the whole party and sat next to the girls. Katniss introduced Peeta to the group and everyone greeted him. She sat next to Rue and Peeta instinctively sat by her side, which left no room for Cato, so he sat in the seat in front of her. She gave him an apologetic smile and he winked, trying to look unbothered.

Peeta cleared his throat next to her. “Sorry I showed up here unannounced. I changed my mind at the very last minute, and then I had to call Finn to ask him to keep Rye…” he trailed off.

“It’s fine. I’m glad you came, really,” he gave her a smile, and she found it very hard not to reciprocate.

“So,” Cato said loudly from across the table. “What do you do Peeta?”

“I’m a baker,” he responded briefly. Cue, more silence.

Castor and Pollux got back from the dance floor and everyone uncapped their beers. She handed Peeta one but he tried to decline. “I really shouldn’t. I’m driving,”

“Please, you came out here to have fun. A few drinks won’t hurt, and besides,” she added quietly so he could only hear, “I’ve only had one beer. If anything, I can drive us back if you get too wasted,” they grinned at each other.

“Yeah, I don’t think that will be necessary, but thanks for the offer,” he laughed and uncapped the beer. He looked down at the brand embedded on the bottle. “Corona,” he whispered.

Her heart pounded. They had been drinking Corona the night of their almost kiss the previous day. How had it only been a day?

Peeta seemed to think the same as her, because his eyes bored onto hers and neither broke the intense stare, even while he took a sip of the drink. He reached around the table, uncapped the bottle and handled her the beer. “Probably not a good idea.” She whispered.

“Need to live a little right?” he croaked. The air was too thick around them, so she took a sip of her own drink. Peeta gave her another look and joined in on the conversation the rest of the group was involved in. He fit in perfectly and participated even more than she did.

After they finished their beers, Pollux, Castor and Marvel got up from the table and went to the dance floor, no doubt looking for some girls to dance with. Messalla had disappeared a while ago with some guy he’d been dancing with, and Madge and Rue went to the bathroom together. It was only her, Peeta and Cato at the table, hence, awkwardness. Neither knew what to say, so the table was quiet. She saw Cato open his mouth but Peeta beat him to the punch.

“Dance with me?” he proposed quietly to her.

She knew she should say no. Things would be so much easier if she just said _no,_ but her tongue uttered out a “yes,” before her mind could process.

He stood up and brazenly grabbed one of her hands in his, strolling her along. She looked behind her and threw Cato yet another apologetic smile, but this time he just looked at hers and Peeta’s joined hands with a hard stare. The boy drama was her fault.  
She knew he had the right to be mad. She’d been leading Cato on during the whole night to forget about Peeta, which hadn’t worked out so well, clearly, and now Peeta was there holding her hand and whispering things in her ear. Her skin went up in goose bumps and she shivered.

Peeta positioned them in the middle of the dance floor, away from the table, and away from Cato’s prying eyes, she presumed. There was an oldie but goodie rock song playing and everyone was jumping and dancing to the rhythm. Instead of dancing accordingly to the beat, Peeta just pulled her closer to him, hands on her waist and swayed. She wrung her hands around his neck, fingers playing with the curls at his nape. His stare was so intense she was a minute away from spontaneously bursting into flames.

“I-I don’t think we’re doing this right to the rhythm,” she mumbled.

“I don’t mind, do you?” she didn’t mind. Not one bit. “Katniss, I… shit. I know what you said earlier this morning about us forgetting last night and remaining friends but I don’t want to forget. I want to continue being your friend, but I want to be so much more than that too.

“Please, if I’m making you uncomfortable I beg your forgiveness. I would never, in a million years, dare to be so brazen about this if I didn’t believe there was a minimal chance you might feel the same way. Last night…,” he gulped. “I don’t think the connection we had last night can be faked. Please tell me I wasn’t the only one who felt it,” He pleaded. Throughout his speech they had stopped moving altogether, and she looked directly to Peeta’s very nervous eyes. She was sure he could detect the nervousness in her own gaze.

“I read your contract last night like 10 times, small letter and everything, even contacted the Internet page myself. There’s no clause that forbids the Au Pair from maintaining a romantic relationship with a member of the host family, as long as both parts consent the relationship, of course. But, if you don’t feel anything, I promise this time I will completely withdraw as you wish. I will be completely professional and this subject will die right here. I will never speak of it again, if that’s what you want. Only if you say you don’t want me the way I want you,”

She didn’t know what to say. Her heart felt like stopping, and she was pretty sure she was a confession away from passing out. “What about Rye?” she managed to squeak out, her voice an octave higher.

“What about him? He adores you. You’ve been here for two months and you’ve been a better motherly figure than his real mother,” her heart swelled.

“I know I come with package,” he trailed off. “But I really think we could be good, excellent even, together.”

She brought his head closer to her, lips just inches away from her own. “I really want to kiss you right now,” he murmured. He smelled like cinnamon and dill, her favorite combination.

“I’ll allow it.” She answered.

She imagined once the words were out of her mouth he’d seal his lips to hers and devour her, but he didn’t. His fingers closed around her face, the thumb rubbing her cheek lightly, a barely there touch. Her eyes closed slowly, remembering the previous two kisses interruptions she’d had in less than 24 hours. But she knew this time no one would interrupt them, and if they did she’d tell them to fuck off and go back to kissing Peeta.

Finally, what could have been hours later, she felt the pressure of a set of warm, soft lips against hers. His mouth moved against hers, barely a whisper at first. She instantly responded and pulled him even closer, if possible. She gave a pleased sigh against his mouth, which seemed to spur him on. The hand previously rubbing her cheek went to the back of her head and caressed her hair. She felt him prod his tongue against the seam of her lips and she allowed him access quickly, letting the organ explore her oral cavity. She would have been embarrassed at how fast her panties damped, but Peeta was exploring her mouth so thoroughly and holding her waist so lovingly she didn’t give a damn. The air was too hot around them; bodies everywhere and loud music, but in that moment nothing else existed.

Unfortunately they had to break apart due to their bodies’ natural function to breathe; otherwise they would be attached mouth to mouth all night long. Peeta rested his forehead against hers, once again stoking her cheek. He had to lean down to look directly in her eyes. “Wow,” he breathed out.

She laughed. “I know. I think so too,” and she pulled his mouth down to hers once again. Peeta didn’t seem to care. They kissed for who knew how long, she just knew she didn’t want him to separate his lips from hers.

Currently she was sucking on his bottom lip. His hands were on her hips, nearing her ass, but always being the gentleman he was they were within respectable inches up. He bit her lip and savored her, and she let out a moan. Someone bumped into her, and she was brought back to the reality at the club, surrounded by dancing partiers. In other news, she felt a hardness pressed against her belly.

“Do you want to go home?” she suggested, tearing her lips from his. His eyes widened just a bit.

“I– yeah, if you want to,” his eyes softened and he gave her a wide grin. “You said home,”

“What?”

“You called our house ‘home’. It’s the first time you’ve referred to our house as your home.” He brazenly kissed her forehead, eyes shiny. 

“Your house, you mean,”

“No,” he kissed her knuckles. Now that Peeta knew what it was like to kiss her he wanted to kiss every part of her he could reach. “Our house.”

“Let’s go then,” she took his hand and pulled them through the crowd in the direction of their empty table. She reached for her purse and coat and Peeta pulled it over her shoulders. She scanned the area for any of her friends and saw Madge chatting with a tall guy a few tables away. She motioned for Peeta to wait and strolled over to Madge, who received her with a hug. Katniss whispered in her ear that she was leaving, unintentionally pointing behind her towards Peeta. Madge threw a look over her shoulder.

“Oh!” her eyebrows went up in surprise. “What about Cato? I thought you two…”

Shit. Cato. She hadn’t seen him around since before Peeta took her dancing. Maybe he’d gone off with some other girl who wasn’t busy sucking face with her boss in the middle of a crowded dance floor. “I’ll talk to him later,” Madge shrugged.

“Good luck,” Katniss gave her a brief hug and gathered Peeta so they could go to the exit. She took his hand among the mass of bodies around them and held on tight, fingers laced.

Once outside the chilling air gave her cheeks a rosy color. There was still a line of people waiting to come in the place she’d just exited. Her hand still held Peeta’s, and he surprised her by grabbing her hips and pushing her against the wall, instantly covering her mouth with his. Her hands went to his hair, tugging on his blond locks while his own wrapped tightly against her torso. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth until he got restless and started planting kisses on her neck instead. She would have almost forgotten their whereabouts if it hadn’t been for the chilly air stabbing her nearly bare legs and the catcalls of the nearby passers.

Peeta reluctantly broke apart. “House, now,” he breathed out and held out his hand.

The drive back was charged with tension. They remained quiet, but the air was thick. Peeta didn’t let go of her hand the whole 30 minute drive back. Thankfully there was almost nonexistent traffic and they made it back quickly, otherwise she wasn’t sure who would’ve exploded first.

Once inside the warmth of the house, Peeta pushed her back against the door as he had done back in the club. She removed her thick coat and let it fall to the ground, Peeta’s own jacket quickly following. His pace seemed to slow down; his mouth lessened his attack on hers little by little until he just gave her a peck.

“I, uh, I don’t know how to move forward from here,” Peeta mumbled against her mouth, hands on her hair. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at the tented fabric of his pants. He chuckled, “I, well, technically I do know. What I mean is if it would be preposterous of me to take you upstairs,” he gave a grimace, eyes nervous. “I’m not sure whether you think it’s too soon, or if you want to discuss terms first or–” he rambled on and she shut him up with her lips.

“I was the one who suggested we came back here,” she planted kisses all over his face and he groaned, pushing his hips forward to meet hers. “Unless you think it’s too soon and want to wait,” she added quietly. His eyes widened comically.

“I would be more than happy to have you in my bed, Katniss, god you don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed of it, probably many more than it would be deemed appropriate,” he said against her lips. “But only if you’re ready,”

“Take me to your bed,” she ordered and sealed their lips together. Peeta obeyed instantly, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips. He carried her up the stairs as if she weighed nothing at all, still attached to her mouth. He walked in his room and pushed the door locked with his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe myself? I swear this was going to be a 20k two-shot or something like that, but oh well. I think everyone knows what is going to happen in the next chapter huh? ;) Unless you think Katniss and Peeta are moving too fast? If so, tell me. I appreciate your opinions.
> 
> Probably this will be two more chapters, most likely. Tell me if these two first chapters were too long and if you’d like something shorter. And, as always, tell me if there’s anything specific you would like me to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the delay. I’ve been meaning to update since June, but it was a tough year. In here you have a super long update to (hopefully) make up for the wait. Happy new year everyone! Lots of love.  
> There are probably a ton of mistakes in here, I just hope you can read past them and enjoy the story. I wrote this with much love for you guys!  
> Warning: explicit sex scenes in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

* * *

 

When Katniss woke up, still in a sleep-induced haze, in a bed that wasn’t her own, her first reaction was panic. That until she recognized the furniture arranged around the room and the colors of the walls. Peeta’s walls.

_Oh._

She stretched out her sore limbs, the plush mattress cushioning her body making it infinitely difficult for her to get up and face the music; but the strong smell of coffee reached her nostrils, and as a much as she wanted to lay in bed for a while longer, she wanted coffee much more. Besides, her nightly companion wasn’t in bed either, so there was no reason for her to laze around anymore. The brightness streaming through the blinds proved it was around 7 in the morning. They had gone to bed late last night, but the both were early risers by nature.

As usual, it was fucking freezing in France. And her clothing, or lack of thereof, only a pair of panties and a soft cotton shirt, didn’t provide much aide against the feel of sharp needles prickling her sensitive skin. She shivered and looked around the room until she noticed Peeta’s robe hanging from the back of his bedroom door. She didn’t have time to over analyze whether it would be a good idea or not to wear it, her hands already tying the sash around her waist.

She walked barefoot down the stairs, silent as she could be. She heard an enthusiastic whistling around in the kitchen and bit her lip, whether out of nervousness or just to keep herself from smiling, she didn’t know.

Peeta was whistling a happy tune, clearly reflecting his good mood of the day. She couldn’t recognize the melody, until he started singing. She tried not to cringe at his voice, managing to keep in a snort. He once had said to her that he didn’t sing because he sounded like a whining or dying cat, and she’d assured him that probably wasn’t true.

Well, he didn’t sound like a dying cat; but it certainly sounded like a cat that was suffering a lot.

She decided to step in just as he turned around to set a plate on the table. His eyes widened and he instantly stopped singing, choking on his own voice, his cheeks exploding red. She was sure her eyes danced with mirth. “Uh...” Peeta babbled.

“Bonjour?” Katniss elaborated.

He seemed to recover quickly after that, clearing his throat. “Bonjour indeed,” he set the plate, which held fruit, on the table and wiped his hands on his checkered pajama pants, which he completed with a wool sweater over the shirt he had put on the night before. It was an odd combination of sexy and adorable.

The whole combination that represented one-hundred-percent Peeta Mellark, she’d decided.

Neither of them had anything to say, it seemed, since the silence was almost awkward. Peeta studied her from head to toe and smiled upon seeing her in his clothes. He opted for not saying anything regarding Katniss’s attire. “Coffee?”

“Sure,” she gulped. He quickly took a mug from the cupboard and filled it with the dark liquid. He handed her the mug and their fingers brushed. Electricity exploded through her body. Peeta seemed to think the same thing, because he looked at her intently.

“I, uh, I made some omelets,” he scratched the back of his neck. She mentally gave herself a pat in the back for not looking down at the new display of skin above the waistband of his pants or thinking about where that path led to. Or the way his muscles of his arm tightened around the fabric.

Nope, she wasn’t thinking about that at all.

“It smells good,” Katniss said stupidly.

“Well, let’s sit,” he grabbed two plates from the counter and set one in front of her, sitting himself across from her spot. She quickly sat down, willing her stomach not rumble at the smell. She was sure that since she got to France she had to have put up at least 10 pounds or something like that, thanks to Peeta’s cooking.

“Mushrooms and sausage, I know you like them,”

She thought the whole thing was funny; Peeta was only 24, a few years older than her, and he acted so _homely_. Most guys his age were partying every night, no true direction set on where they wanted to go, meanwhile Peeta handed a house, a business and a kid.

“I do, thanks,” cue more silence. Katniss eyed the empty chair.

“Have you talked to Rye this morning?” she asked and stuffed her mouth with a piece of omelet. She groaned around the fork, and Peeta flushed.

“I did, about 15 minutes ago. He wanted to talk to you but I told him you were sleeping,” he looked at his plate. “At least Finnick mentioned he spent the rest of the night sleeping soundly, no more nightmares,”

She sighed. “That’s a relief, at least,” Peeta nodded in agreement. “Maybe we should go pick him up after breakfast,”

 “There’s no need. Finnick said he would drop him off after breakfast before he has to leave for work.”

Katniss’s eyes widened. It was Monday. “Shit.” Whose idea was it to go clubbing on a Sunday night and why would she think it was a good one?

 _Madge._ Never again.

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to be at work?” she eyed the clock hanging from the wall. _7:16._ That was way too late for baker’s hours.

“Um, technically, I guess,” he stuttered. “I just, um, I thought I could take the day off. I didn’t want you to wake up alone,”

He blinked, “Although… you did wake up alone, but you know what I mean,”

“Oh,”

Her heart pounded, and the night’s before memories rushed to her. From Peeta’s sudden appearance at the club she was at, to dancing together and finally kissing, to them leaving the establishment together and ending up in his room…

…not much had happened after that, though.

After they got to the house and Peeta, ever the gentleman, made sure she was one-hundred-percent into what could arise between them, he took her up to his room, where he continued lavishing her with his tongue. He took his time undressing her, worshipping her body, everywhere his tongue and lips could reach.

She had been down only to her lingerie, bra and pantie set, while he remained still fully clothed above her. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed him down on the bed next to her and straddled his hips, dry humping his erection. She gasped out loud when it stimulated her clit.

“Merde,” Peeta had groaned.

She ran her hands over his torso, itching to feel the muscles hidden from her prying eyes by his dark shirt. She wasted no more time and inched his shirt up, revealing milky white skin. She stuck his head through the hole and threw the shirt somewhere behind her. Together they unzipped his pants and got him rid of it. The gray boxers he had on did a very poor job on concealing his throbbing erection. She licked her lips self-consciously, Peeta’s stare burning through her.

In a brazen rush of bravery, she grasped his thick erection through the fabric of his underwear and Peeta groaned, thrusting inwardly against her hand. “Katniss,” he looked at her and then down at himself again. She got the message and got off him so he could lift his hips while she pulled the garment down his legs. Her eyes widened at his size, and she gulped a little.

Back in Panem, when Johanna had been helping her pack her bags, she mentioned she had previously read an article – _with statistics, Brainless; statistics don’t lie_ , Johanna had sighed– that said French men were within the smallest range of dick sizes in Europe. Katniss had only rolled her eyes, completely uninterested. Trust Jo to search for Europeans’ dick sizes.

Based on Peeta though, she couldn’t tell whether those statistics Jo mentioned had been all bullshit or if he was the exception, not the rule. Anyhow, she guessed she was lucky. She had never given much thought to a man’s dick, but Peeta Mellark’s cock was worthy of admiration; it was imposing, and it made her feel hot all over, for sure. 

She had her bra unhooked, and it was time for his eyes to widen when her breasts came to view. His hands rose from her thighs where they had been resting previously to her stomach. He threw longing glances at her boobs.

“Can I…?” she took his hands and pressed them against her chest. She heaved a sigh. She expected his hands to be cold, but he was warm. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth while he played with her breasts, massaging them. She moaned, which seemed to spur him on. Baker’s hands, no doubt. At her sighs and moans his eyes widened every time, and he looked at her as if she hung the moon and the stars.

She had never met anyone who looked at her like that. It was a good feeling, she had decided, being looked at so warmly.

With his hands still on her chest she leaned down to kiss him, and she realized how much it turned her on, just kissing him. Even from her own barely-there experience, she could tell he was a great kisser. Their tongues battled, and he groaned against her mouth. Their teeth clashed with the awkward position, so he sat back up and pulled her along, mouths still attached. She could feel her panties soaking wet with her arousal, while Peeta thrust against her, his tip oozing out pre cum, making her panties even wetter. They were still kissing harshly, tongue and lips everywhere, when a shrill sound resonated through the quietness of the room and over the sound of their moans and groans. Katniss ripped her lips from his in surprise.

“Ton portable,” she whispered. It was Peeta’s phone.

“Ignore it,” Peeta mumbled and pulled her mouth back to his, his hand caressing the nape of her neck. He kissed her thoroughly, so hard the sound of the phone actually went deaf to her ears, so much she didn’t even notice when it _did_ stop ringing. Peeta took advantage of the newly recovered peace and lay her down back under him. Her legs opened on their own accord to welcome him in.

Through the closed door, once again, the sound of a phone was heard. The landline. Once again, Peeta didn’t acknowledge the ringing, as if it didn’t exist; and neither of them stopped, lips strongly attached. She didn’t pay attention to when it stopped ringing, but she heard when his cellphone went off again from somewhere in his pants thrown across the floor of the room.

He ripped his lips from her.  “Leave me the fuck alone,” Peeta cursed angrily at whoever was on the other end of the line, sighing.

“Go get it,”

“Really?” he frowned.

“The quicker you get rid of them the quicker we can go back to this with no interruptions,” she grinded against him and his eyes rolled back in blind pleasure. He pressed a fleeting kiss to her forehead and gave her an apologetic stare. She settled back against the pillows and flushed when he turned to give her one a look that burned all the way down to her core.

His face did a complete 180 turn when he finally found his phone and looked at the screen. “Finnick, qu'est que-ce passe? Je suis très occupé,” she didn’t hear what Finnick said, but she saw Peeta’s demeanor change completely. He picked his pants from the floor and winced when he tucked himself in. “Je vais le prendre maintenant,”

Her ears instantly perked up. Pick Rye up? Had something happened? She pulled a sheet over her nearly naked body and looked at Peeta, eyes wide. His back was to her, phone held tightly against his ear. “Peeta?”

He turned at the sound of her voice and looked at her imploringly, as if begging for forgiveness for something he had yet to do. “Bien, laisse moi parler avec lui,” Peeta sat next to her on the bed and pulled his hand over the microphone, “It’s Rye. Apparently he had a bad nightmare, he woke up very scared,”

“Oh,” she frowned. “I’ll go get dressed so we can go get him,”

“Wait a moment,” he said and put the speaker on. They waited in silence until they heard Rye’s voice through the line. He sounded tired and broken. “Papa?”

“Hey little guy,” Peeta said in French. “Finnick mentioned you had a nightmare. Are you okay?”

“I had a bad dream. You were gone,” Rye whispered and her heart wrinkled.

“I’m sorry you had a bad dream, and I know it seems real, but I promise you I’m here, and I’m always going to be here for you. I’m coming to get you,”

“I thought you said you were going out with Katniss,” Rye sounded confused. Peeta looked at her warily.

“Um, we did, son. Go out I mean,” he gulped. His erection still strained against his jeans, but it had softened a bit. She bit her lip. “We’re back home now, and we can go pick you up if you want,”

Rye seemed to think it over. “No thanks,” he said finally, easily.

Katniss blinked. She looked at Peeta, brow furrowed, as if to confirm she had heard Rye right. He seemed troubled too.

“Why not?”

“So you can be alone with Katniss for a while,” Her mouth dropped open, as did Peeta’s. She was pretty sure her cheeks were on fire.

“Um, Rye… Katniss and I…”

“You always look at her funny. Uncle Finnick says they’re called puppy eyes,” She worried her lip and felt Peeta tense up next to her.

“I uh, I think we can discuss that later, Rye,” his cheeks were flushed.

“Okay,” Rye said simply, agreeing.

Peeta looked at her, eyes wild. She gave him a tight, closed lips smile and he slipped his fingers through hers.

Rye and Peeta talked for a while longer, but she tuned out their voices, her brain mushed from tiredness and trying to understand everything they said in  
French. She was lost in her own thoughts, and her eyes were starting to close. After the club and when they got to the house, she was ready to go all the way with Peeta, but now, after hearing what Rye said, she wasn’t sure that having sex with Peeta would make things easier. Perhaps they both should take some time to think it through before taking that step.

She knew sex could be just sex with some people. But Katniss had a feeling it wouldn’t be just sex between Peeta and her.

Peeta was on the phone with Rye for about 20 minutes, until the little boy’s sentences were nothing more than quiet mumbles, and after he talked to Finnick, who encouraged him to go back to what he was doing.

“Who you’re doing, wink, wink,” Finnick cajoled through the line. At some point Katniss had gotten tired of sitting on the edge of the bed and moved back against the headboard.

“Call me if anything else happens, douchebag,” Peeta rolled his eyes good-naturedly before hanging up. He rolled back and sat next to her. He sensed the change in the atmosphere, and didn’t try to initiate anything, didn’t even try to take her hand. Physically, they were sitting side by side, but emotionally they were miles away. Or at least she was; she couldn’t tell with Peeta.

“The mood is officially ruined by now,” he tried to joke. She threw a quick glance at his lap. Yup, no visible erection. And she wasn’t exactly wet either, just sitting there uncomfortably, trying not to squirm at the remains of her arousal between her legs and previously soaked panties.

“Did I fuck up?” he had asked in the dark, switching back to English. She instantly shook her head no.

“You did nothing wrong,”

“Then why do I feel something is broken?” she felt his eyes burning through her in the dark.

“Nothing is broken, I assure you. I just… tend to overanalyze everything and those minutes you talked to Rye gave me some time to think, and maybe this,” she motioned to their bodies, “shouldn’t happen right this second.”

Peeta nodded rigidly. “I know what you mean, and I totally respect that,”

“But?”

He chuckled. “No buts, I just really wanted this to happen,”

She looked at him pointedly, “I didn’t say it wasn’t going to happen, just that it shouldn’t happen right now. Maybe it could happen in a month or a year, or tomorrow even, who knows?” she saw Peeta sit up straighter at that. She tried not to smile at his enthusiasm.

“I just think that we should… let it simmer for a while, see what happens. And, meanwhile, think it through. The consequences, I mean,” she finished.

“I have given it more than one thought to the consequences, believe me. I know many things could go wrong, but I thought I’d be an idiot not to give it a try and tell you how I feel,” He shrugged. “And I did. You didn’t say much after, but at least I know you want me too,” he grinned cockily and glanced at her crotch.

She blushed and rolled her eyes, not really annoyed.

“Well, um, I’ll think some more for the both of us.”

“Sure, whatever makes you feel more comfortable,” his smirk was still present on his face.

“What’s with the smug look?” she scowled.

He laughed. “Nothing at all. I think you’re just delaying the inevitable, Katniss, but whatever makes you sleep better at night,”

She sputtered indignantly. “You’re so confident, aren’t you?” this was a new façade of Peeta she had yet to see. Bolder, prouder, flirtier. She didn’t hate it, not one bit. It made him even sexier.

She wasn’t about to tell him that though.

“I would say that, yeah,” Peeta shrugged, but he traded his smug smirk for the soft smile that was indistinctively _Peeta_.

She bit her lip, feeling her lips inch upwards. “Well, I, uh, I guess I’ll be going back to my own room now,”

His face fell, although he tried to hide it. “You don’t have to,” she imagined he tried to sound nonchalant, but she could hear the nervousness creeping in.

“Peeta–”

“No, seriously, I know what you just said, but it doesn’t have to be more than really sleeping. I promise,” he bit his lip and looked at her imploringly. Now, looking directly at him, she could understand what Finnick said about Peeta’s puppy eyes. They were a blue so rich and intense she felt them burning through her organism, and she had the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss him, all her insecurities about their relationship be damned.

Instead she compromised with an “okay,” and lay next to him. She was still only in her panties, and Peeta in his jeans.

Walking to the closet, he pulled out a pair of pants and two shirts. He handed one to her and went to change in the bathroom while she put the shirt over her own head.  When he came out of the bath, he settled on the bed within a respectable distance from her. The both of them seemed to have a difficult time falling asleep, too aware of the other’s presence. Katniss thought she gave in first. Her breaths evened out before Peeta’s, and she was asleep.

All that had happened the night before.

Right that moment, she was transported back to taking breakfast with Peeta because her foot bumped his accidently under the table. He stared at her, nervous look in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sure, just thinking,”

“You do a lot of that,” he accused, but not unkindly. She saw his lips curl upwards around his fork. She snorted.

“Well, one of us has to,” she bickered back good naturedly, giving him a small smirk to let him know she was joking. Peeta gave up trying to contain his smile and dazzled her with a full on grin. She nearly felt her panties drop and her breath accelerate. Damn him.

“Is there anything you’d like to do today?” he asked. “I can stay with Rye if you’ve got any plans,”

She scowled. “Peeta, you pay me to take care of Rye. You can go to work after breakfast and I’ll wait for Rye. We’ll figure out a way to distract ourselves in here and I’ll cook anything for lunch, and in the afternoon I can take him to the mall to see Santa or something,”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s my job. It’s in my contract. I don’t want whatever happened last night between us to jeopardize my job.” she sighed. “This is what I was afraid of,”

“No, you’re right,” he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Thanks for being so considerate though,” she looked down and felt her cheeks burning up. “You’re really sweet,”

Peeta gave her a genuine smile and they continued eating breakfast in silence. Between the two of them they picked up the table, and later had a small discussion about who would wash the dishes.

“You already cooked! Let me do the dishes,” Katniss insisted.

“I’m telling you I don’t mind. Stop being stubborn,” Peeta argued back until they got to a compromise. “You wash, I’ll dry.” Katniss figured it was the best answer she’d get.

He stood dutifully by her side while she soaped and rinsed the dishes, drying every plate, glass and silverware piece she threw his way. Once she was finishing up with the last plate her fingers were wrinkled like raisins, which made the hose slip from her grip.

The water pressure made the hose fly, effectively splashing the front of her –Peeta’s– robe, who cackled at her soaking garments. She jumped and hissed at the cold temperature against her abdomen.

“Told ya you should have let me take the washing station,” Peeta joked knowingly after composing himself a little, still giving out a few chuckles.

“Oh really?” she didn’t know what possessed her to do it, but before her mind could go back, her hands were grasping the still running hose in the sink and pointing it directly at Peeta, soaking his front.

“Fuck!” he cursed and tried to block the stream of water attacking him. She quickly shut the water, thinking she might have gone too far once she caught a glimpse of Peeta’s clothes. His pants were sticking to his impressively toned legs and his sweater was dripping wet. He threw her a look.

“Shit, Peeta–”

“So that’s how it’s going to be,” he whispered darkly. In an instant, his hands held the hose and he pointed it threateningly at her body. He grinned.

“You wouldn’t,” Katniss held a hand up in a pacing gesture.

“Oh, no, I certainly would,” and with those words he opened the faucet at a softer pressure, and let the water hit her. She screeched and cursed.

The sink still held water and bubbles from the soap, so she threw her hands in and splashed him with the bubbles. From the surprise he let go of the hose and it fell against the counter head-down, wetting the floor. Neither of them seemed to care, instead Peeta copied her own technique and splashed her with the bubbles. The water was still running at their feet, and she couldn’t imagine how much the upcoming water bill would be.

Eventually, the water from the sink ran out, and they were soaking wet from head to toe. Peeta had the insight to shut the faucet, but the kitchen was already flooding. Peeta had a hat made out of bubbles, and she could feel her own chest and neck slippery. They were laughing hard; Peeta sat on the floor to recover his breath and groaned when his ass got completely soaked. Katniss laughed even harder.

“What a mess,” she mumbled after their laughter had died down.

“We’ll spend the rest of the day cleaning this up,” Peeta whined maturely. She eyed him, “You’re not thinking I’ll let you clean this up by yourself, are you?”

“Then we should be getting started,” she gave him a hand to help him up, but Peeta pulled too hard on her hand and she slipped on the wet floor. He braced her fall by grabbing her around the waist, and she fell half across his lap. “Shit,”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sure,”

Peeta looked down, checking her over but his eyes widened by her chest. “You, uh, the soap…”

She looked down and withheld a gasp. The robe had loosened around her chest, and the white shirt was completely see-through due to their water war. Her nipples were perked and pointy thanks to the cold. Peeta gulped. And she was still on his lap.

“I should go get changed,”

“Yeah, you should,” neither moved though. Peeta started fingering some loose strand of hair that fell over her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She didn’t know what was it about his eyes, but his stare always burned right through her body, from head to toe. She was the one who gave in first and joined their lips together.

Peeta’s arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and pressed her against his chest tightly. She settled her legs on either side of him to be more comfortable while he thrust his tongue in her mouth. She welcomed him openly, sucking greedily. He moaned low in his throat. One arm was around her waist and the other on the nape of her neck to keep her close, while her own fingers played with his damp golden locks. There was a lot of saliva and teeth and certainly lots of tongue, and she loved it. After sucking on his tongue, he started nipping lightly her bottom lip; it was her time to groan.

Before she realized it, his erection was between her legs, straining against the fabric that separated their cores. Very lightly, experimentally, he thrust his hips against hers. Grinding together, lips attached, it was one of the most erotic moments of her life. The angel on her shoulder screamed _hypocrite!_ You _were the one who told him to wait_ , while the devil on the other side whispered tauntingly _you have been patient. The both of you. You deserve this._

She didn’t know which side to hear, but let their hips continue their own sensual dancing while their lips kept attacking the other’s. She was sure their lips were bruised and swollen; hers were already starting to feel tender, but she didn’t want to stop, and judging the way Peeta kept kissing her, he didn’t want to stop either. It could have been minutes or hours since their lips had been brought together, although she didn’t know nor cared.

The doorbell rang. Their own personal cockblocker.

Peeta did the same as the night before: nothing. He let whoever was on the other side of the door waiting. “Fuck them,”

“It’s not them I want to fuck,” she moaned around his lips as he kissed her even harder at her words.

When the doorbell rang again, she tried to convince herself that whoever was on the other side of the door would leave. Except…

“Papa!” the sound came muffled through the door. Rye.

They separated like guilty children in a beat. She had forgotten Finnick would be dropping Rye off, and apparently so had Peeta. “Shit.”

“We can’t leave them out there,” if the inside of the house was cold, the outside was 10 times worse. She looked down between them where Peeta’s erection was still straining against his pants. She pulled herself together and tied the sash up to nearly her neck. “I’ll go,” before she got up he gave her one last kiss, a whisper of his lips against hers.

“This seems familiar,” Peeta whispered against her lips, looking down at his dick. He had to have blue balls by now. She snorted and pulled away.

At the door, she welcomed Finnick and Rye into the foyer, as the low temperature prickled her skin fiercely. Rye moved to throw his arms around her, but she kept him at arms’ length until he noticed her wet get up. Both Finn and Rye gave her a confused look as to why she was so wet everywhere, but Finnick paired it with a salacious grin. She glared and screamed with her eyes for him not to say a word.

“Katniss, what happened?” Rye asked.

“Um, I had a little accident with the hose in the sink,”

“Are you sure that was the only hose you were handling?” Finn laughed. Rye looked confused. Katniss was sure she looked murderous.

“Rye, there’s a huge mess in the kitchen and I have to clean it up, so why don’t you go play with some toys while we get everything together,”

Right that moment, Peeta walked out of the kitchen, also dripping wet. He must have trapped his erection with the waistband of his briefs to hide it, because it didn’t look as pointy as it did just a second ago. Rye jumped into his arms, getting the front of his shirt wet, and Peeta winced. Katniss pretended she didn’t notice, but Finn certainly did. Cue, the devil grin.

“Dad, why are you wet too? Did you two went swimming without me? It’s too cold for swimming. Why did you go swimming?” Rye complained.

“No, of course we wouldn’t do that! We just had a little problem with the hose in the sink,”

“Man, you don’t even know how to handle your own hose?” Finnick laughed again and it was Peeta’s turn to glare. More softly, Peeta convinced Rye to go play in the living room for a while, letting them deal with the mess in the kitchen. The boy ran off to play but not before hugging Finn and shouting out a “Thanks uncle Finnick!”

“Any time rugrat!” he waited until Rye was out of earshot before directing his attention to them. Quietly, he whispered, “Now, I’m sure me and Annie will be babysitting more often based on your disheveled looks and swollen lips. Peet, I think you still have some saliva right here,” Finnick pointed at his own chin and laughed even harder when Peeta wiped off some nonexistent saliva. Katniss scowled.

“Has anyone told you that you’re the best cockblocker there is? Besides being a real pain in the ass,” Peeta grumbled.

“Yes, I do have heard that before,” Finn confirmed.

“Thanks for taking care of Rye and dropping him off, and say thanks to Annie as well. You may leave now,”

“Okay, okay, I know when I’m not wanted.” He held up his hands in surrender. “Try to keep it clean in front of Rye would you?” he laughed, but neither of them found the joke funny.

“Yeah, yeah, asshole, thanks.” She flipped him off and paddled into the kitchen, trying not to slip.

“Bye Kitty!” she heard Finnick and Peeta talking in rapid succession in the living room, not really being able to make out what they were saying. Instead, she got to work and started sweeping water into the drain, trying as much as possible to keep it from running into the foyer; although she imagined with her and Peeta walking soaking wet to greet Rye and Finnick, the entrance mustn’t have been too dry either.

Peeta finished his conversation with Finnick not too long after and did the same as her. Once the floor was dry enough, they moped it and let it dry on its own. Thankfully, only some water had splashed the countertops, nothing that couldn’t be solved with a passing of a dry cloth.

“Is it going to be this awkward every time we make out?” Peeta questioned in between the thick silence. They heard Rye quietly talking to himself, playing with his action figures, and Peeta kept his voice down so Rye wouldn’t hear them.

“I hope not,” she bit her lip, also speaking in a low tone. “How’s your erection doing?”

“Nearly nonexistent now, thanks for asking.” He chuckled. More seriously he added, “did it feel natural to you? Being with me like that, I mean. Because I swear nothing has felt as easy to me,”

“You’re saying I’m easy?” she cocked a hand on her hip.

“What? No! I- fuck, I,” he babbled. “You know that’s not what I mean. You’re very stubborn, no doubt, and certainly not, um,” he gulped. “ _easy_ , anything but, in fact, although in the best way possible! Ah _foutre_ , –what I meant is that for me it feels so natural being with you. Not only, uh, making out. Just doing mundane things like the dishes or eating,” He gestured around them, “or moping the floor. It feels right,” Peeta rambled on. She thought it was cute.

She blushed. “The problem has never been that it doesn’t feel right,” because it did feel right. So much. “I just worry about how it might affect our professional agreement.”

“ _You_ kissed _me_ just a few minutes ago,” Peeta shrugged. “Not that I’m complaining.”

She huffed. “I know. It was a moment of weakness. I know that makes me a complete hypocrite because less than twelve hours ago I was just saying how we should give this time and here I am kissing you, but…”

“I know,” he took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I promise I’m not trying to pressure you. I’ll be patient, I promise. I’ll wait as long as I have to,”

“Why?”

“Because you’re amazing.” He said simply. “I’ve never met anyone like you, and I’m not sure I ever will. You have to take a chance when incredible things like this happen. Really, Katniss, you don’t know the effect you have on people,”

The honesty in his eyes surprised her, and she knew he wasn’t lying. If all he wanted was meaningless sex or a one-night stand, he wouldn’t risk complicating his relationship with his son’s nanny. She didn’t like getting attached, didn’t like losing people she loved, because that’s all she had ever learned to do.  And now she knew that one night of just sex wouldn’t be enough with Peeta, because he clearly wanted more.

“Thank you,” she said, ordering her voice not to demonstrate just how scared and insecure she really felt. He kissed her hand again and then let go, each continuing with their cleaning tasks. Neither the walls nor the roof had been harmed; the floor received all the water damage. With the kitchen looking spotless, they waddled like penguins to their respective rooms to take a warm shower and get dressed. Peeta took Rye with him, insisting he needed help shampooing his hair.

Inside the warm shower, all she wanted to do was stay under the hot stream cascading over her for the rest of her life so she could be alone with the thoughts crawling around her head, but Peeta would be going to work soon and she needed to tend to Rye, so a 5-minute shower would have to do. The water service was cheaper after 10 pm, so maybe once Rye and Peeta were in bed she could opt for her long, relaxing bath.

She toweled her body off, remembering Peeta’s touch running over her skin. His fingers around her nipples, his lips on her neck, her own hands in his hair… she shivered. She knew she desired him, there was no questioning. She just wondered how long she could hold on.

Putting those dirty thoughts away, she dressed comfortably in a sweater and some yoga pants. With a pair of fuzzy socks on her feet, she walked to the living room while braiding her hair. The living room was fine except for a few toys scattered around, the ones Rye had just been playing with, and finally the kitchen had dried completely. Everything seemed to be in order. She heard Rye and Peeta still upstairs, probably getting dressed. She noticed her purse thrown near the couch, surely from her and Peeta’s haste to get upstairs when they got home the night before. Her phone was still inside and she hadn’t checked it since getting to the club.

There wasn’t much in her cell, a few greeting texts from Thom and Gale asking if she was still alive, which made her realize she’d been a pretty shitty friend lately. She vowed to FaceTime them when they got together to see all of them. Additionally, she had a text from Johanna from this morning and, surprisingly, two from Madge dated from early hours of the morning.

_Jo: how did it go with your man candy? 4:42 am_

She briefly texted Jo to let her know “ _I have no man candy!”,_ but it wasn’t even 9 am yet, which meant that it was around three in the morning in Panem. Jo was probably asleep. Then she read Madge’s texts.

_Madge: got home okay? 1:17 am_

_Madge: Cato asked me for your number, said you left unexpectedly. Should I give it to him? 1:59 am_

Oh fuck. Cato.

Katniss didn’t consider herself to be a bad person. Sure, she could be rude and not exactly pleasant, and she didn’t smile much, and she wasn’t big on physical affection, and she wasn’t a people person, unlike Peeta. Regardless of all that, she had never really had _bad_ intentions with anyone. But now she knew that what she had done the night before to Cato had been cruel. She had been really shitty. For God’s sake, she had put on her nice underwear thinking about a _what if_ with Cato and had ended up broadcasting it to Peeta instead.

And it wasn’t as if she didn’t like Cato! They had been having a perfectly nice time before Peeta showed up; there had been some sexual tension in there for a while and he was good looking and nice and kind, too. Despite all that, truth was, in her eyes, Cato couldn’t hold a candle to Peeta, but regardless he didn’t deserve how she had discarded him the night before, without even much as an explanation or even a farewell. She felt sick with herself.

 _Katniss: sure, give it to him. Thanks_ _8:44 am_

She didn’t wait for Madge’s answer because two sets of footsteps pounded down the stairs. On the couch, Rye burrowed into her side with his Nintendo DS in his hands and she pressed a kiss to his golden hair, which was now wet from his shower. He was dressed in some pants and a long sleeved sweater.

He was the only (little) man who wasn’t making her life complicated at the moment.

Her first complication stood in front of them clad in his work uniform: a pair of washed up jeans –that made her want to tear them from his body with her teeth– and a cotton white shirt with the boulangerie’s logo placed over his heart. Symbolic, she thought.

“Well, since everything seems to be under control in here, I should get going to work,” Peeta scratched the back of his head. From him emanated a delicious manly smell of aftershave and perfume. She shivered.

“Pinky promise you won’t be back late!” Rye stood up in a flash from her side and held up his pinky. Peeta took it and wrapped it around his own finger.

“I’ll be back by 5, okay buddy? We can cook dinner together later. I love you.” He opened his arms and Rye wasted no time in jumping into them. She eyed Peeta and their eyes met behind Rye’s head.

5 pm? Their original agreement was that Peeta wouldn’t be back until 8 or 9 pm because he usually stayed behind to deal with the books and such. He saw her confused stare and mouther _later_ at her. She nodded unquestioningly.

After Peeta placed Rye down, he burrowed next to her once again, console in hand. Peeta looked at them warmly. He seemed to sway back and forth, debating on whether holding her would be a good idea. Instead, he settled for pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head when Rye wasn’t looking. Katniss blushed. She could already feel things changing between them, and she didn’t exactly hate it, but she was definitely afraid. She had always been a coward when it came to feelings.

Rye kept himself entertained for a while with his video game, meanwhile she watched him play Mario Bros and laughed every time he jumped over a turtle and ended up being killed by its shell. Mario did its job for almost an hour, but eventually Rye got bored and threw the console aside.

“Alright, tyke. What do you want to do?”

“Can we make some cookies?”

Katniss sighed. She was completely useless when it came to baking. And she hated wasting perfectly good ingredients when she knew the results would come out pathetic. “Rye…”

“Pleeeeease?” the boy had inherited his father’s charm, no doubt. When he looked at her with those round, blue eyes, Katniss knew she was a sucker for Mellark men.

Unsurprisingly, Rye was the one who led her through the whole process of baking, as he had been baking with Peeta since he could walk. They settled for sugar cookies since it was the recipe Rye knew best. He was on mixing duty, while her job was looking for the ingredients he couldn’t reach on his own and handling the oven and the three trays, which held  half a dozen cookies each.

“It’s good,” Rye said around the wooden spoon he was licking.

“Yeah,” she said around her own spoon. He was sitting on the counter in front of her while she stood concentrated on eating the cookie dough from her spoon. They were waiting for the oven to beep.

Katniss eyed the empty bowl. “Don’t tell your father we ate all that was left of the dough,”

Rye held up his right hand. “You have my word, mademoiselle,” she smiled. Ever so charming; the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. “Can we take Santa some cookies later? We can go see him at the mall,”

“I don’t see why not. We can go after your nap. That way you can tell him what you want for Christmas,” she knew Peeta was a little nervous because it was already mid-December and Rye had yet to conclude what he wished for Christmas. Peeta had already bought some gifts, but he wasn’t sure it was exactly what Rye wanted. The boy had had a rough year, with his mother leaving and all, so Peeta wanted to make Christmas extra special.

“You think Santa will give me what I want?”

She frowned. “Why wouldn’t he? You are a very good boy. As long as you don’t ask for a brand new car or a pony or a spaceship, I think we’re fine,” she tickled his sides until he laughed. Katniss was suddenly very afraid that he would ask for something heartbreaking, like wishing to spend the holidays with his mother. She wasn’t sure how Peeta could explain that.

“ _Sorry son, no can do. Your mother is a heartless woman and she doesn’t want anything to do with you. Better luck next year, though. Here, have this Iron Man mask instead,_ ” 

Yeah, that would go well.

She washed the dirty dishes and Rye dried, dutifully by her side until the oven beeped. She set the cookies out on the counter to cold in a bowl and Rye stood next to it, waiting every second until he could grab one. When they no longer oozed out steam, she gave him the go ahead and he wasted no time in biting into the cookie.

He nodded approvingly and she tried not to laugh at the serious look on his face. “Daddy will like them,”

She bit one cookie. She had to agree; by being done by a 4-year-old and a useless-in-the-kitchen 21-year-old, they were not bad at all, especially considering it was their first attempt at baking together all on their own devices. Crunchy on the outside, soft on the inside and sugary everywhere.

With all the cookie baking and cleaning, it was already past 11 in the morning, almost noon, which meant she had to get started on lunch, even if neither of them were hungry thanks to all the cookie dough-eating, they would get hungry eventually. Best to get it over with.

 Rye hated lunch duty, so he sat quietly on the kitchen table to draw while she made something quick for the two of them, some creamy chicken and herbs to go with pasta. While she prepped the food, she debated with herself whether they should take Peeta some lunch too. It wasn’t something she usually did, delivering him homemade food to the bakery, but that day she felt like she wanted to. Doubtful, she called him.

He didn’t waste too much time on answering. “Hello,”

“Hi,”

“Hey, how are you two doing?”

“Just fine,” she bit her lip and paced around the kitchen. “I’m making some lunch for later. I was just, uh, wondering what you’re eating.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Haven’t really given it a thought. Things have been a little hectic since I got here earlier, so I haven’t really thought about lunch,” she could almost hear him scratching the back of his neck.

“Let me guess, the boulangerie was falling apart without you,”

He chuckled. “No, I ah, can’t really give myself that much credit. I have a good right hand in here.” She was pretty sure he meant his Dad, or even Thresh, until she heard a girlish giggle in the back.

What the _fuck_?

Could it be possible he was flirting with Delly while she was right on the other side of the line? When he had her naked underneath him the night before and soaking wet on his lap in the kitchen floor just that morning?

She wanted to smack herself. She had never been a jealous girl. Like, never. And she wasn’t about to start now.

She had to remember Peeta was a friendly person, sometimes too friendly, so much that the lines between friendliness and coquetry could blur a little bit. She had to stop worrying about Delly and… now the missing condoms. Fuck, no, she wasn’t thinking about that at all now. Nope.

“Katniss, are you there?” his melodic voice resonated through her ears. It was pathetic, really, how weak in the knees it made her.

“Mhmm, yeah, no. Sorry, I just zoned out,”

“Oh, okay. Well, about lunch-”

“Yeah, do you mind if I call you later? I just remembered I left the water running,” she made up.

“Ah, sure, no probl-” she hung up the phone. Instantly, she set a larger pot on high fire and filled it with water to cook the pasta.

“Rye, get your shoes.” She called into the living room. “We’re gonna pay your dad a visit,” she didn’t care about asking first; she was going to take him lunch. She had to be spontaneous every once in a while, right?

While waiting for the water to boil, she heard her phone go ding. She imagined it was Peeta, but she didn’t think it would be Cato.

_Unknown: hey, morning. It’s Cato 11:57 am_

“Fuck,” she cursed out loud. Rye raised his head. “Don’t repeat that.”

She saved Cato’s number and texted him back.

_Katniss: hi. 11:59 am_

Wow, very good Katniss. Very articulate.

_Cato: so… 12:00 pm_

_Katniss: listen, I’m really sorry about last night. I know I was a complete a-hole and I just left without saying anything, and you deserve so much better, because you’re really nice and I’m not good with words and I’m just really sorry 12:04 pm_

_Cato: thanks for your apology, although I would really like to talk this out in person. Meet me later for coffee? 12:10 pm_

_Katniss: can’t. I’m working all day. Babysitter and all 12:11pm_

_Cato: I don’t mind.  You can bring your kid. We can meet at a McDonalds or smth so they play around in the park 12:13 pm_

Would it really be a good idea? Taking Rye behind Peeta’s back to meet with Cato? Well, it wasn’t as if they would be doing something improper. They’ll just talk; she figured that after leaving him behind on Sunday night, the last thing she could do was granting him a face-to-face meeting so he could call her ugly names to her own face.

_Katniss: fine. Meet me at 5 at the McDonalds in Cours 12:19 pm_

Cato texted back his agreement and that was that, a meeting was set up. She just hoped Peeta wouldn’t get mad for taking Rye with her. She hoped she was doing the right thing. Maybe she should ask him first. Yes, that’s what a responsible adult taking care of someone else’s child would do.

The water boiled behind her and she added a pinch of salt. She threw spaghetti in; it was Rye’s favorite. She nearly burned her hand with the hot bubbles, lost in her own swirling thoughts. Maybe Peeta was right; maybe she did think too much.

Rye was still drawing quietly on the table, humming Mickey Mouse Clubhouse’s themed song. She smiled and inched closer, sitting next to him. He didn’t even look up as she took a sheet of paper and some crayons he wasn’t using and started drawing.

She didn’t even know what she wanted to draw, instead letting her fingers move on their own. In the end she got a meadow with green tall grass and bright blue skies; not good by any standards, unlike Peeta’s own portraits, but she rejoiced in the fact that it’d been a while since she had allowed herself to do such mundane things like drawing.

Her sister enjoyed to do it as well. After she died, Katniss could barely see colored pencils, for it brought her a wave of too dark feelings. Much less draw.

To finish the picture, she drew a small girl with sun-colored tresses weaved into two braids, wearing a long skirt with a wrongly tucked in shirt. She hoped she was imagining her eyes burning.

“Ohh,” Rye brought her back. “It’s good. Who’s that?” he pointed to Prim.

“Someone I used to know.” She answered nonchalantly. She hastily folded the paper and tucked it inside a drawer in the kitchen. She’d retrieve it later when Rye didn’t notice so he wouldn’t ask any more questions. As much as she cared for him, there were some parts of her life she wasn’t ready to share with the kid, much less Peeta.

The pasta was already done by then. She strained it and mixed it with the chicken sauce she’d made. She divided it into three take-out containers and packed each with a set of silverware inside a lunchbox.

Rye already had his shoes on. She left him quietly drawing, making sure everything in the kitchen was turned off, and went to change into some jeans, two t-shirts, a sweater and a jacket, and a pair of boots to handle off the cold. Next she bundled Rye up like a penguin and with one hand in his, and the other holding their food, they walked to the car Peeta had lend her.

It wasn’t a long ride to the boulangerie. Rye chattered the whole way; it was clear he was excited by the prospect of visiting his father at work. Katniss made a mental note to do it more often, seeing as it made the little boy so happy.

When they pulled up in front of the familiar dark-wooded establishment, she felt a sense of comfort. Behind the cakes’ display she could see a line inside. She unbuckled Rye and hand in hand they walked inside.

The warmth greeted her like a hug. As if the ovens from the back weren’t enough, the chimney was also lit. It was all so homey and comfortable.

She took a look at the line, which consisted only on about five or six people. Lunch rush must have already passed. Delly was handling the cashier and threw her and Rye a grin when she spotted them, going back to the client in front of her. Rye waved and Katniss tried not to grimace too much.

Thresh was serving customers. He greeted the pair by also grinning and throwing a hand towards the back, where she assumed Peeta was. Rye went ahead of her towards the back, fist-bumping with Thresh as he passed by. Katniss sent his way a small smile and followed Rye. She could already hear him shouting for his father.

When she walked inside the kitchen, Peeta was kneeled in front of Rye, his arms enveloping him in a hug. His eyes focused on her behind his son’s head and she could swear his eyes shone a tad brighter. Maybe it was just her imagination, although she hoped not.

“We brought you lunch,” Katniss raised the lunchbox she was carrying.

Peeta led them to his office and they sat on the small table he kept there to eat. Rye sat in between them and dug into his lunch as soon as Katniss set it in front of him. Peeta waited for her to sit until he started eating alongside her. She had to admit that for being nearly useless in the kitchen, pasta was good. Rye and Peeta seemed to agree, judging by how fast they ate. She sighed. _Men_.

“To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” Peeta asked, wiping around his mouth with a napkin.

She shrugged, not looking up from her plate. “You didn’t have lunch, and I made extra pasta, so I thought why not?”

“Well, I’m so glad you did. It was the best lunch I’ve had in a while,” Katniss raised an eyebrow and mouthed _bullshit._ Peeta snorted. “No really, thank you so much.”

“De rien,” Rye chirped in from between them, fumbling with the last noodles from his plate. Katniss smiled and helped him get a hold and get them inside his mouth. “We made sugar cookies!” he said happily after swallowing. Katniss wiped around his mouth and he giggled.

“You did?” Peeta raised a brow. Rye nodded. “Well, I can’t wait to try them when I get home later.”

“Rye did a very good job,” Katniss said proudly. “I just handed him the ingredients and handled the oven.” Rye grinned and shrugged modestly.

“I am pretty cool.” She and Peeta laughed loudly.

They remained talking a while longer until Katniss realized they were keeping him from work. “Rye, I think it’s time we go. Your dad needs to work, and you should take your nap.”

“I’m not tired,” he complained, but as he said it he rubbed his eyes and let loose a yawn. Katniss bit her lip.

“Katniss is right little man. I really enjoyed you coming to visit but now I really need to work so I can get out early and we can make dinner together.” She knew Peeta had him there.

“Fine,” Rye compromised and the three stood up.

“Go say hi to Grandpa. I think he just got back from running errands,” the boy ran out. She’d forgotten about Peeta’s dad. She didn’t notice she was looking after Rye until Peeta called her name. Together they picked the plates and silverware and stuffed them inside the lunchbox.

“He’ll be fine. My dad’s just through the door.” She nodded. “I, uh, really enjoyed lunch. It was very nice of you.”

She smiled. “It was no problem. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she didn’t let on she convinced herself to do it after a jealousy-induced confrontation with her mind.

The air grew thick with an indescribable feeling. She tried not to groan at how much she wanted to throw herself at him. She noticed Peeta raise his hand to tuck in a loose strand of hair behind her ear, but he didn’t remove it; instead he rested his palm against her cheek and she found herself leaning against it.

Boldly, she closed the space between them and pressed their lips together. The kiss wasn’t like the others they’d shared; this was slow and tender, chaste at best. Soft pressing of lips together, sighs against the other’s mouth. She couldn’t decide if she liked these or the hard and passionate kisses better. She figured she loved kissing Peeta in whichever way it was.

Their lips didn’t seem to tire, wanting to remain attached, but their lungs screamed for air. Reluctantly, she was the first to break apart and nearly melted at the look full of adoration he gave her.

She was pretty sure she could die right there, and then Peeta started delivering soft, tender kisses all over her face; eyelids, forehead, nose, temples, cheeks, chin. She sighed in contentment and felt the butterflies in her stomach doing furious flutters.

“You’re too much,” he whispered, voice awed. “I know you’re scared, but just know that I’ll take you in any way I can have you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Even if I decide that you and I being romantically involved is not a possibility?” she wasn’t sure if she was teasing or not.

“I would certainly hate to say goodbye to kissing your lips, being as amazing as they are. And your soft cheeks,” his thumbs rubbed her cheekbones slowly. “and your cute button nose.” He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and then to her forehead. “and your forehead. But your wish is my command, mademoiselle. I just want to make you happy,”

“You do,” she whispered back. “so much.” Her eyes shut and their foreheads rested together.

And she meant it. She hadn’t realized just how much of a part Peeta had played in her happiness ever since she had gotten to France. He always took care of her, asking if she was okay or if she needed anything; he always made her laugh and he made her feel part of his family. He was her comfort. She had been so afraid of letting him in that she hadn’t realized her walls were already down.

Katniss stroked his face tenderly. “Don’t get back too late tonight,” it was an unspoken promise they both understood. He nodded against her skin and kissed her forehead one last time before they walked out of the office together.

Peeta’s father greeted her with a grin and a hug, as always. Rye was in one of his arms and he wrapped the other around Katniss. Jean Mellark was the older version of Peeta, kindness and all.

“Qu'est-ce que vous ferez cette soirée ?” Jean asked her. Sometimes she had to think before responding; he didn’t speak English, and Katniss’s level of French could have probably been considered A2 at best.

Shit. She’d forgotten to ask Peeta about her evening plans with Rye and Cato.

“Um, well,” she looked at Peeta. “I was thinking I could take Rye to McDonalds or something so he can play in the park. A friend of mine asked me to meet him and he suggested McDonalds so I can take Rye with me,”

“Oh,” he frowned a little, obviously not missing the _him_. “That’s fine. Uh, what time?”

“Around 5,”

“Oh,” he repeated. “Well, I was planning on getting home around that time, but I can stay a little later getting some work done until you both get home.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am,” he gave a tight-lipped smile that didn’t seem very real to her. “Just do what you need to do.”

“Thanks,” then she turned back to Jean and told him she’d be taking Rye to McDonalds later, to which the boy squeaked and grinned.

She and Rye got going, and after waving goodbye to Jean and the rest of the staff, they walked to the car with Peeta behind them. He got his son buckled in and kissed his cheek, then he stepped next to her window and she rolled it down. He still looked a little troubled.

His hand rested on the door, and she took it and gave what she hoped was a tight, comforting squeeze. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Trust me,” she smiled.

His eyes lost the worry a little, instead being replaced by warmth. “You know I trust you. I just, shit…” he didn’t elaborate any further.

“See you tonight. I promise,” she threw him a longing glaze and he backed away from the car so she could drive away. She didn’t miss the light smile grazing his lips.

Rye fell asleep five minutes down the road. She snorted; kids hated their schedules but they didn’t realize just how dependent they were of it. Katniss herself was like that too. Once upon a time she had had to follow a schedule religiously, otherwise she would have lost her mind completely.

Instead of wallowing in her thoughts, she continued the ride in silence and enjoyed the view. France really did have much to offer, and she was lucky she got to see it.

Even if she _was_ freezing her ass off.

When they got home, she quickly unbuckled Rye and tucked him into bed. She left him in his clothes as not to wake him, but she removed his jacket and shoes. She pressed a soft kiss to his blonde curls and walked out. He’d most likely be up around 4, so she had some time to kill.

Trying to be useful, she set up the washing machine to do some laundry. She went with the light-colored clothes, blushing when she noticed a pair of Peeta’s white boxer briefs. She totally didn’t imagine them snug tight around his muscular thighs and crotch –nope, not at all.

While the machine got the job done, she swept and moped around the house and dusted off some shelves. She picked some of Rye’s toys that were scattered around and tidied up the living room. The house was mainly clean, though, so she didn’t have much more to do. She even had time to try and be not such a shitty friend and texted her friends in Panem, asking them how everything was going. Their answers were pretty much the same; they were fine albeit a little mad at her for becoming _too French_ and not having time for her old buddies. She knew they were mostly teasing, but she could also detect a real hurt behind the words.

 _I know I’ve been shitty,_ she texted back on the group chat. _I promise to not disappear on you guys as often._

She even had a text from Madge from earlier.

_Madge: sure, no problem. I just wasn’t sure, considering what arose between you two yesterday 2: 31 pm_

_Katniss: everything was my fault. We texted and I apologized, but he wants to meet later to ‘talk things out face to face’. He was surprisingly nice after the whole thing 3:46 pm_

She really wasn’t sure why she was telling Madge about Cato. They weren’t besties or anything, but she supposed it was because Madge had been the one to encourage her in the first place to go out with him, and girl-friends shared that kind of stuff: the following day after hanging out with a guy. Even if she had left the club with a different guy than the one she’d gone in with.

She was surprised when the phone beeped back quickly.

_Madge: oh well that’s cool I guess. I told you he’s a nice guy. He probably isn’t too mad if he wants to see you 3:48 pm_

_Katniss: it’s either that or he wants to kick me in the face 3:49 pm_

_Madge: lol I don’t think so. Don’t fret, I’m sure he’ll understand. Hope everything works out darling! 3:51 pm_

She quickly texted back thanks and turned away from her phone. She decided she deserved some bad TV. She flipped through the channels until she got to Disney and noticed Hercules was just beginning; it was one of her favorites, so she couldn’t really complain.

Hercules had just given up his powers to Hades in order to save Meg, only to realize she’d been working for the god all along, when soft feet paddled down the stairs and a small body sat next to her on her lap. Rye had dragged his Toy Story blanket down and had it over his head like a hood. She smiled. They sat quietly until the movie ended.

When the credits rolled, Rye looked up at her. “Can we get ice cream at McDonalds?” she wondered how he could possibly want ice cream when the temperatures outside dropped lower with every passing day, but who was she to judge.

“Sure,” she shrugged. “You can go look for you shoes…” Rye ran off before she could finish. “…if you want.”

It was already a quarter to 5 when they left the house. The McDonalds where she had agreed to meet Cato was only a 10-minute walk, so she and Rye decided to go by foot. Even if the cold was troublesome, the walk was quick and the scenery was worth it.

The establishment was fairly empty; not many parents brought their kids to McDonalds on a Monday afternoon.

She noticed a single guy hunched over a table, sticking out like a sore thumb. Cato. He glanced up as if sensing her presence and gave her a small smile. She pulled Rye forward and Cato stood up.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” she said back.

“Hello,” Rye said in between. Cato looked down and smiled.

“Hey there, I’m Cato. What’s your name?” Rye suddenly shied away behind her legs.

“It’s alright,” she encouraged. “you can tell him your name.”

“I’m Rye” he mumbled. Cato held out his hand and they shook.

“Nice to meet you little guy. Katniss mentioned you like superheroes. I must say The Hulk is my personal favorite. He’s the coolest,” his eyes shone.

Rye’s eyes widened. “No way! Batman’s cooler!” they could have gotten into a dispute right there, but Katniss inched Rye forward.

“Why don’t you go play for a while? I’ll call you later when I get your ice cream,” Rye looked unsure, protective. He held her hand tighter, as if he wasn’t sure Cato was safe enough to leave his babysitter alone with him. “It’s fine, Rye. I promise,” she kissed his nose and he skipped away, still a little unsure. They sat on a table that had full display of the playground.

“So, I uh, don’t know where to begin.” She said awkwardly.

“I think you can start by getting me a sundae.” Cato started off, not unkindly. “I think I deserve it. And then we can talk about what the heck happened last night,”

She nodded and stood up.

* * *

 

Peeta was itching to get home.

It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling for him; he always wanted to go back to his son as soon as he could. And since Katniss started working with them, even more so.

Today he just wanted to go and cook dinner with them and lay and watch a movie. He’d even settle for watching The Incredibles (1 _and_ 2) for the hundredth time. Even more so, he wanted to go and wrap Katniss in a blanket and keep her away from the world; or, more specifically, from the guy she was meeting with.

Peeta didn’t want to ask, but he assumed she was meeting with the same guy she was dancing with at the club the night before when he’d gotten there, her friend from French class. Considering on how she didn’t elaborate, he presumed he was right about her meeting companion. He might had been a little jealous. Just a bit.

Before he met her, Annie had mentioned Katniss being cute, and she sure looked so during the couple Skype sessions they had had before getting to France, but he wasn’t prepared for the raven-haired beauty that they picked up from the airport. His heart went into overdrive from day one.

He was convinced love at first sight was a real thing the day he met his son. Those thoughts were reinforced as soon as he met Katniss. He was about ready to crawl to his knees and declare his undying love. He thought that might freak her out slightly, so he refrained.

If anything, he’d noticed how quickly his feelings towards Katniss intensified with the passing of every day. Just watching her smile and be with Rye was enough for his heart to burst. And now he knew she wanted him.

He understood her hesitation, and he cursed himself for perhaps not giving much thought to the matter as she did. But the truth was he did think it through, many times. Read and reread her contract on several occasions, imagined every possible scenario. Things could blow under their noses if it didn’t work out; and, usually, you shouldn’t start off a new relationship by thinking how it might fail.

He figured it was worth a try. He’d never felt this way about anyone, not even his ex-wife, which was understandable considering their marriage had been a shotgun wedding. But now that he knew Katniss was also interested in him, even more so he wanted to give it a shot. But he truly meant what he’d said earlier; all he wanted was to make her happy. Even if that included him in a romantic aspect of her life or not.

“We should get going, son,” his father appeared and Peeta raised his head from the dough he was kneading. “Thresh will close.”

He threw a glance at the clock hanging from the wall. It read 5:21 pm, which meant that Katniss and Rye would have only just gotten to their destination less than half hour ago. He didn’t feel like going to an empty house, so he figured he’ll work at least another half hour. He told his father so and the man nodded knowingly while also throwing him a warning glance.

“Don’t stay here for too long,” his Dad ordered softly in French. “remember what you have waiting for you at home,”

Peeta nodded, although he knew perfectly what he had waiting for him. “I know, dad. Don’t worry. Half hour and I’m gone, promise.”

“So, ah, I’ve been meaning to tell you, it’s been a long time since you and Rye have visited your mom and I at the house. She’s missing the boy. She suggested that you three join us for dinner on Sunday,” Dad said and Peeta balked. The three of them?

His father read his expression. “I know, but she asked for Katniss to be included. It’s been over two months and your mother still hasn’t met the girl.”

Peeta wanted to argue, asking whose fault that was, but he didn’t want to take it out on his Dad. The poor man was just the messenger. “I, uh, I don’t know if Katniss has any plans on her own or with Rye. I’ll have to ask her and I’ll let you know.”

Dad raised an eyebrow. “Sure thing, son. See you tomorrow,” He patted Peeta’s back and walked out. Peeta held back a sigh. If his mother wanted to meet Katniss, that couldn’t be good. She’d only been with them for two months. He didn’t want his mother to scare her away. Especially not when things between them were going… good? He wasn’t exactly sure how to call it. But now he knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, so he figured that was progress. They were heading somewhere.

He worked in silence for another 20 minutes or so, putting away the remaining loaves of bread and cleaning the kitchen and ovens, until he figured he’d probably had enough. He gathered his stuff and waved goodbye to Thresh, who was on closing duty, on his way out.

The drive home was quick; he was anxious to get to Rye and Katniss. Supposing they were already home…

He was disappointed, albeit not surprised, when he noticed Katniss’s car wasn’t in the garage. They weren’t back from McDonalds yet. He was already home, so he figured he might as well get started on making the dough for some homemade pizza while Katniss and Rye arrived.

The house was cold. The chimney wasn’t on so he went and got a fire going to warm up. He put an apron over his work clothes and started gathering the ingredients for the dough. Making pizza was one of Rye’s favorite things to bake, so he knew the recipe by heart. He was sad he couldn’t remember the last time he had made homemade pizza with his son. But he was determined that he’d change that.

Around a quarter past 7 he just had put the dough to chill when he heard a car entering the garage; it took no time at all until Katniss and Rye were walking through the front door, shedding their coats and boots. Rye came running through the kitchen door and threw himself at him. Peeta’s heart swelled.

“Dad! You’re home,” he pressed a kiss to his head and hugged him tighter. Katniss watched fondly from the doorway; she didn’t want to interrupt the moment.

“Well I did say I’d come back early so we can make dinner together. I was thinking homemade pizza,” he barely got the words out before Rye started cheering.

The boy turned towards Katniss, “You have to try our pizza. It’s the best!” she smiled.

“I don’t doubt it,” she ruffled his hair.

Rye was a little disappointed when he learned that Peeta had already done the dough on his own, but he lit up when he told him he could smear the sauce and cheese and put whatever toppings he wanted on his pizza.

“Why don’t you go change so you don’t get your clothes dirty?” Katniss suggested. “Go on up and I’ll get you something out,” he sprang up the stairs like a banshee. Peeta laughed.

He looked after his son and didn’t look at Katniss until she said, “Hi.” Her cheeks were rosy from the cold. She was adorable. Gorgeous.

“Hi,” since he left for work that morning he’d been debating what gesture would be appropriate to use with her. He was still wondering whether a kiss was too much or not when she made the decision herself and strutted towards him. Her mittens-covered hands went to his cheeks and her lips covered his in a soft kiss that caught his breath.

She seemed to tense a little when he was just standing there like an idiot instead of reciprocating, so he quickly caressed her cheek with one hand while the other went to her back, lips moving against hers gently. He had to remember his son was upstairs to stop himself from exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Their kiss was gentle, paused, as if they had all the time in the world, which they clearly didn’t because small feet would be coming down the stairs in no time.

Katniss pulled away first and looked at him shyly though her lashes, unsure. He smiled to reassure her and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. The few times they’d kissed before, she always tasted differently; at the bar she had tasted like beer and a touch of tequila and lime, during breakfast it’d been mushrooms. Now, she tasted like strawberry syrup and peanuts. No matter her flavor, she always tasted delicious.

He had the dirtiest thought; he was sure her _other_ lips would taste just as delicious, and with the twitch his cock gave he snapped himself out of those distracting thoughts. Although that didn’t make him wish any less that he’d get to taste Katniss. Soon, if it was possible. He was trying so badly to be good and respect her wishes, but he was just a man.

She gave him a bashful look. “I gotta go tend Rye,” he nodded and up the stairs she went. He heard Katniss and Rye laughing and giggling all the way from his room. He didn’t mind one bit that they were ganging up on him or that they had their own inside jokes. He loved the relationship they had; he was thrilled they got along so well. He truly couldn’t ask for more.

They came together down the stairs with Rye leading the way. While waiting for the dough to rise, the three of them prepped the area with the toppings they wanted and the pizza sauce (from a can, because really, who had enough time to make it from scratch?) and heard Rye go on about spending the night before at Finnick and Annie’s, who had, apparently, indulged him in watching Ratatouille while eating chocolate ice cream with lots of whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. He wanted to go back already… to which Peeta wasn’t exactly opposed to if that meant one evening alone with Katniss.

When the dough finally rose, he kneaded it with Rye and later got the boy to help him punch it some more for extra softness. Katniss preferred to watch from the sidelines.

They made two big pizzas, and it got them a little longer to finish because Katniss kept eating the mozzarella cheese behind whenever Peeta’s back was turned, which made Rye erupt into giggles every time. They added olives, pepperoni, sausage, corn and mushrooms on one, and for the other Peeta wanted to do an extra cheesy with pineapples, but Rye wouldn’t let him.

“Daddy, pineapples don’t mix with pizza!” he argued.

“They do! Otherwise why is there a type of pizza called Hawaiian? It _specifically_ has pineapple on it. Katniss, back me up on this one.”

She shook her head. “Sorry, no can do. I’m with my buddy on this one: pizza and pineapple just don’t go together.” She and Rye high-fived. They were _totally_ ganging up against him. And he didn’t care one bit.

“Two against one. That means no pineapple pizza!” Peeta sighed deeply, not at all annoyed. Instead they settled for a vegetarian, which he knew Katniss liked just as much as mushroom and sausage pizza.

When they were finally in the oven, Rye insisted on camping next to the oven with the inside light on. He loved watching the cheese melt, something Peeta hadn’t been able to take away from him, even if it did panic him that he was staying so close to the heat. He always made him promise just looking, no touching, a rule Rye dutifully agreed to.

Katniss went to change out of her street clothes and he waited by Rye. He was itching to know how her meeting with the blond man she was with yesterday had gone, but he didn’t want to seem overly pushy. He figured she’d tell him when she deemed it appropriate.

A few minutes later, when the cheese on both pizzas had finally melted and Rye had gotten bored, they went to the living room to play with his action figures. Peeta always got to be Captain America, because Rye said he looked just like him, while Rye was Iron Man. When Peeta had asked his son why he wasn’t Cap, insisting that he looked like him too, Rye had just said that Iron Man was cooler cause he had a nearly indestructible suit.

 _And he’s super rich too_ , he’d said.

Who could argue with that logic?

When Katniss walked out of her room comfortably dressed in some pants, a camisole and a sweater with a face freshly washed, he could feel his heart doing somersaults. He was deep in for her. It worried him a bit, but it excited him even more.

Rye paid no attention to Katniss when she sat on the couch above them from where they sat on the floor; he was still shooting imaginary lasers at Thanos or whoever villain it was they were fighting this time. Katniss’s stare met Peeta’s and she threw him a longing glance and a soft smile. He grinned in response and she went back to scrolling through her phone, but Peeta could see her biting her lip just a bit. He willed the oven to cook faster so they could eat and Rye could go to bed soon.

Thankfully, his prayers were answered because the oven beeped not too long after. Rye sprang from the floor and Peeta had to run behind him to stop him from getting close to the oven. Katniss followed with a laugh.

When he got the pizza out Rye and Katniss were already sitting on the table, which had been already set up when he was waiting for the dough to rise. Katniss first served Rye his slice and cut it up for him to prevent any burns from grabbing the hot slice, then she served Peeta a slice and one for herself from the vegetarian pizza. He had to admit the pizzas turned out pretty good. Katniss seemed to think so too, considering how she moaned around her slice, and he squirmed inconspicuously on his chair.

She really had to stop moaning around him when there were other people around, because she didn’t know just how badly that affected him and his lower zone. He felt like a stupid teenager around her, always getting aroused. He was afraid when (if) they did have sex he’d last four seconds after he was inside her.

He hadn’t had sex since that one time after Thresh’s birthday party four months ago. It was completely unexpected, and he was relieved he always kept extra condoms in his wallet, just in case. The sex had been good, they had even done twice and probably would have done it more times if he had had more than two condoms on him, but even kissing Katniss felt more explosive than having sex with the redhead he’d been with. Even with his own ex-wife.

Before Thresh’s birthday it’d been over a year. He felt like a virgin again.

By the time neither of them could eat another slice, they still had the half of the vegetarian pizza left. Katniss wrapped it up in some foil paper and put it away in the fridge while Peeta did the dishes. By the time they were done tidying up the kitchen it was over 10 pm, which meant it was past Rye’s bedtime. Peeta told him so and the boy frowned and pouted.

“I’m not even tired!” he complained and stifled a yawn. Peeta tried not to snort. “and we didn’t even get to see Santa today because we were at McDonalds.” Peeta tensed.

“Katniss, you told me we’d go see Santa.”

“I did say that, didn’t I? Sorry we couldn’t go today, but I’ll take you tomorrow. Promise,” she held out her pinky and Rye looked at it suspiciously before linking it with his own. Katniss smiled and Peeta melted. “but, you have to go to sleep. Otherwise tomorrow won’t come,”

He pursed his lips and climbed up the stairs, yelling goodnight behind him. Peeta started to climb behind him so he could tuck him in. He looked behind him at Katniss, who waited at the foot of the staircase.

“Don’t go to sleep yet?” he pleaded. “I am, uh, going to say goodnight and then I’ll come down again.”

She nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait,”

He threw her a smile and quickly went up the stairs into Rye’s room. He was already under the covers with only his nocturnal light on.

“Good night little guy,” Peeta sat on the edge of the bed. “Sorry I haven’t been able to do this so much lately. I promise I’ll try to tuck you in more often.”

“It’s fine Daddy. I know it’s cause you’re working a lot so you can buy me many action figures.”

Peeta laughed. “Yeah, that’s only one of the reasons. I’d love nothing more than to be all day every day with you, you know that, but as you said, I have to work so we can buy stuff, but I’ll try to take some time off. Just for you and I,”

“And Katniss?”

“Sure, Katniss too.” Peeta coughed. How was it possible his 5 year old could read him so well? Was Peeta really that see-through? “As long as you’re okay with that.”

“I’m more than okay!”

Peeta smiled. “Good. Bonne nuit, fils. Je t’aime,” He kissed his son’s forehead and closed the door behind him, only leaving it slightly ajar.

Katniss wasn’t in the kitchen when he went downstairs. He worried for a second that she’d gone to bed, but his fears eased once he saw her sitting in front of the fire. Pillows were thrown together for her comfort and she had two beers in hand. She’d recreated the scene from a few nights before.

She looked behind her just as he approached and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did, and she handed him a Corona. He took a swig.

“We never did finish the other pack the last time,” Katniss explained and her eyes shone with what he could have sworn was mischief.

“No, no we didn’t.” he laughed.

“So, um, not that I’m complaining or anything but… why did you come home so early today? I thought we had agreed you’d come in after 8,”

“Well, I, uh… I’m trying to cut back some hours. I realized I’ve been missing on many things, you know, working so hard. I want to be here for Rye,” he shrugged. “Plus, I’ve been designating more tasks on Thresh and Delly. Things I usually handed on my own, but I think it’s been long enough. I should give them a confidence vote. They deserve it,”

Katniss nodded. “Yeah, I totally get it. And things will only get more hectic once you inaugurate your new stores-”

“Yeah, I’m no longer doing that.”

“What?” her eyes widened. “Why not?”

“Same reason why I’m cutting hours: I want more time with Rye.” He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a swig. “I don’t even know why I thought about opening two more stores when I can barely handle one. I don’t want my bakery to become a chain.

“I guess it was just another of my stupid plans to try to please my mother,” he scoffed. “plans that usually never work, anyway. That woman can’t be proud of me no matter what I do.”

“Peeta! I’m sure that’s not true,”

“She invited the three of us for dinner on Sunday. Come and see for yourself,”

Katniss gulped. “Really?” what little Annie had mentioned about Peeta’s mother to Katniss wasn’t exactly too nice. To say she was worried would be an understatement. Although, it wasn’t as if she was going to be introduced to the woman as Peeta’s girlfriend; so far she was only Rye’s nanny. She wasn’t sure if that gave Mrs. Mellark more ammunition or not.

Peeta nodded and took another swig of the beer. He noticed Katniss had barely touched hers so he slowed down a little on his.

“Well, that’s fine. We’ll go.” Peeta raised an eyebrow. “But forget about your mother. I thought you wanted to expand the boulangerie?”

“I don’t know. Not really, I guess. I think I liked the idea of making my business grow, but I hadn’t realized just how much that would take and what I would be giving up. Truth be told, not even one thousand new businesses and a lot of cash would make up for spending less time with Rye.

“Besides, I’m not exactly sure that I wanted to build an empire, like that Cake Boss guy, you know. This isn’t America. For now, I’m happy with my boulangerie. Maybe down the road, once Rye’s older and he doesn’t need me as much, I’ll go for something bigger, who knows,”

“What about what you had already invested?”

“Already sold it and got the money back and paid the debt I had, that’s another reason why I had been so worked up lately. See? I’m no longer concerned about that, Katniss. Don’t try to change my mind. God knows Finnick has already been doing enough of that on his own,” at her puzzled look he explained, “Finnick was sort of like my business partner for one of the new boulangeries. He lent me the money I needed for the other store. He says I shouldn’t abandon my _dream_ ,”

“Oh.” Katniss briefly recalled the many calls Peeta and Finnick did to each other and why more recently Peeta got often annoyed at him. Even that same morning after their water war when they had been talking in hushed tones in the foyer.

“Well, if you’re pleased with what you’re doing, I’ll support you.”

“You will?”

“Absolutely. I totally get what you mean about spending more time with Rye, and I think you’re right.” She bit her lip and he twitched involuntarily. “To be honest, I always imagined the boulangerie would remain something small, you know? Just family and a few employees that are _practically_ family. Keep the tradition and all that. Creating an empire as you said… it’s not quite _Peeta_. Just my opinion,”

Peeta smiled. He hoped his eyes displayed the gratefulness he felt for her right in that moment. “Thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me,” he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. The ambiance shifted and another kind of tension simmered between them.

“You know,” Peeta whispered as they moved closer together, like magnets pulling on metal. “I cut hours not only because I wanted more time with Rye. I mean, that’s true, of course. But it’s not the only reason,”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I want more time with you too,” his confession hung in the air between them until Katniss freed him from his suffering.

“Well, I’m right here. Let’s not waste time,” her arms went around his neck and his breath hitched.

“Katniss… once we start this, I-I’m not sure if I’ll be able to stop,”

“Good, cause I won’t stop you.” Their lips met in a frenzy compulsion. It was as if they couldn’t stand another moment without their lips being joined.

Katniss’s tongue licked his mouth and lips, and his own tongue didn’t fall behind. He couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted to inhale her completely. He was a man dying of thirst, and she was the most delicious glass of water he’d ever tasted. His appetite for her grew agonizingly, and he wanted to devour her right there. He wanted to make her his, to satisfy her, to relish on the feel of her bare skin against his. In that moment right there he knew he would never get tired of that sensation; he would never get enough of her.

Peeta was insatiable, a man possessed. The more he kissed her, the more he wanted her. He never wanted to stop kissing her. Never wanted to remember how it felt not kissing her. Every fiber of his body ached for her while her nimble fingers on one hand clawed at the back of his neck and others on her other hand tugged on his curls vigorously. Her lithe body pressed against his, hips rocking softly together in an ardent need.

She moaned as he pushed her down against the floor, his lips still attached to her juicy flesh as one of his hands kneaded her breast, and the other kept their hips flushed together. His fly strained uncomfortably against his painful erection, and Katniss whined when he started thrusting lightly against her heat. It was stupid, really, how he coaxed out of her the most sensuous feelings Katniss had ever experienced.

Somewhere behind them she heard a bottle toppling over and hitting the floor with a _clink_. Its contents were probably glugging and spreading through the carpet, but neither of them seemed to pay any attention to it at the moment.

“Peeta, upstairs. Now,” she urged and Peeta wasted no time in picking her up. She tangled her legs around his hips while her lips and tongue started an aggressive attack on Peeta’s neck and jaw, everywhere they could reach.

She’d never been territorial, not one bit, but for some reason she wanted to mark him, to leave her kisses on his neck and her nail marks on his back. His breathing was labored, and she knew that wasn’t thanks to the exertion of carrying her up the stairs.

When they passed Rye’s door they quietened, being careful not to wake the boy.

Once they got to Peeta’s room, however, and the lock had been turned, their moaning took place once again. Peeta set her on the bed and sat back on his heels to take his shirt off. Katniss helped him undoing his belt. Her hands purposely touched the bulge against the zipper and Peeta hissed.

When their jeans were fully discarded, she happily massaged him through the thin fabric of his briefs. She pushed him down on the bed and sat on her haunches. She motioned for him to lift his hips so she could take off his boxers. He understood quickly and she rid him of the piece of clothing, throwing it somewhere behind her. He was fully naked in front of her, and very erect. His tip shone with precome, and her mouth watered.

She went to take her sweater off but he held her hands away, looking up at her with flushed cheeks and pinkish, swollen lips.

“Let me, please,” she nodded lightly and smiled. His hands wasted no time in going to the hem of the fabric, and in one swift motion he threw her sweater and camisole away once he got them off. His dick twitched once he noticed she didn’t have a bra on. Her breasts were perky and her nipples erect, either from the cold or excitement. He hoped it was the latter.

His thumbs rubbed her nipples and she arched her back, biting her lip so she wouldn’t wake up Rye. Her breathing got heavier.

“You don’t have to be quiet,” Peeta whispered. His thumbs were still working wonders on her nipples, but his eyes were directly on hers. “The walls are thick. I don’t _want_ you to be quiet.” She leaned down and gave him a fervent kiss that took both their breaths away.

Getting back from him and up from the bed, she took off the rest of her pants while he watched with a burning gaze that sent shivers through her whole body. Peeta licked his lips, and he got even harder. She moved to the bed and put her hands on his chest to push him back against the pillows.

She started kissing his lips. Sensuous and slow kisses that built the anticipation, and went down to his neck, chest, stomach, until she got to his crotch. She pressed a kiss to his tip and Peeta threw his head back in a moan. She had already seen him fully naked before, but she couldn’t refrain herself from admiring his girth once again. He was thick and long and so hard, and she wanted him inside of her more than she’d ever wanted anything else. She took him fully in her hand and pumped him to get him even harder.

“Shit,” he whispered.

“I thought you said we didn’t have to be quiet,” and she engulfed him in her mouth. Since he was so big, she could only go for his tip while she used her hand to pump the rest of his length. She heard him cussing above her, his hand hovering her hair.

“Katniss, you don’t have to- Fuck! You don’t need to do that if you don’t want- _ohh,_ ” he managed.

She admired his chivalry and self-determination. She had half of his dick in her mouth and he still made sure to tell her it wasn’t necessary. “I want to, Peeta.” She licked him up and down and he groaned.

“Some girls don’t like it. _Shit_ ,”

“Some girls are stupid,” she answered and put him back inside her mouth. Peeta seemed to be enjoying it too much to say anything else, based on how his hand gripped her hair. If he only knew how much giving him head turned her on as well.

She continued giving him head, changing between sucking on his tip and licking him completely. She thrilled on the sounds that erupted from his mouth. After several minutes he squirmed and his breaths were harsh.

“Fuck! Katniss you need to stop. Please,” she ignored him and only deepthroated him, as much as her gag reflex would allow, and even then she couldn’t wrap her mouth around him completely.

“Shit, no. I’m gonna come.” He tried to push her away from his dick, although in vain, because she only sucked him faster and more furiously until she felt the first spurts of semen hit the back of her throat. It was salty and creamy and certainly arousing.

She didn’t stop sucking him until she’d milked him completely and Peeta’s breathing had slowed down. She sat on his stomach, her own arousal coating his midsection. His hands covered his face while his heartbeats returned to normal, and his skin was flushed an angry red all the way down to his stomach. She gently took his hands away from his face and pressed soft kisses to his palms. She tried not to look too smug.

“Shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come so fast. I wanted to last for when we… you know,” he whispered, and she hated to detect a tone of embarrassment in his voice.

She pressed his hands against her breasts and he kneaded them again. She sighed. “I meant you to come,” she said pompously, being unable to hold back her grin. “The night’s just getting started, Peeta.” 

“In that case…” he quickly maneuvered them around and pushed her underneath him so her back rested against the mattress. Her hips cradled his legs, welcoming him. “It’s my turn. We didn’t get to eat dessert after dinner, so I’m gonna eat mine now,” he mumbled as he nibbled on her ear.

“Shit,” pretty much like she’d done with him, he started pressing kisses on his path down to her center, everywhere his lips could reach. He paid special attention to her breasts and nipples. While he suckled on one nipple, he tweaked the other gently with his thumb and forefinger.

“You are exquisite,” she was sure he had seen better, but in that moment he was looking at her like she was the most precious gem in the world. His tongue dipped in her bellybutton and she keened. He continued his sensual assault until he got to where she wanted him the most. He pressed kisses to her pubic bone and then her thighs, making sure to torture her. The bastard laughed against her skin when she whined impatiently. “We have all night, love,” she didn’t have time to dwell on the petname because he was suddenly _there,_ and her whole world fell to nothing.

“Holy fuck!”

His tongue lapped at her, drinking her and later sucking on her clit like a man possessed, like it was his job, and oh, he did it _very_ good.

“You are the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted.” He alternated between lapping at her juices and sucking her clit. “You taste even better than I imagined,” and boy, just how much had he imagined it.

Her breathing accelerated, and when he added a finger she was done for. Everything shattered around her and she uttered out several curses.

After her orgasm passed, Peeta’s face was still buried between her thighs, no doubt trying to coax a second orgasm out of her already-weak body, and she could give him another one very easily, but she wanted to come with him inside of her. She tugged on his hair gently to guide his eyes to her. His hair was tousled (her doing, no doubt), his eyes were glowing, and his mouth and chin were covered in her juices. She doubted she’d ever seen such an arousing sight. She was sure he was at full mast by now.

“I need you inside of me. Right now,” she pulled him up and joined their lips. It was a little odd tasting herself on his tongue, but she didn’t mind.

Peeta pulled away to reach for a condom on the nightstand, and suddenly she remembered about the missing condoms. She bit her lip. She wouldn’t let something so stupid ruin her night with Peeta. It didn’t matter who he used the past few condoms with; all it mattered was that now he’d be using them with _her_. And more than one condom, she hoped.

He ripped the package with his teeth and rolled the prophylactic down his shaft. Once he was covered, her legs opened to welcome him in graciously. She was aching for him, and by the way Peeta was looking at her through his long lashes, she wasn’t the only one.

Considering their ardent oral sex, she imagined that once they were joined it would be fast and rough, but Peeta took his time entering her, enjoying every inch that he was inside of her. He was buried to the hilt, and she had to take a breath and relax. It’d been a while for her, and he was big. She was so full. The most delicious feeling overwhelmed her.

“Merde,” Peeta cursed, and she agreed. “You are so tight, so perfect. You’re incredible,” his lips rested against her neck, and she turned her head to catch his lips.

“Kiss me,” he did so, and once she nodded against his lips, he started moving slowly and tenderly. His left hand kept himself up so he didn’t crush her, while his right hand held hers above her head. “oh shit. I’m so full,”

Once he got a rhythm going, his thrusts accelerated, and his movements were firmer. Katniss’s hips moved forward to meet Peeta’s, and her mouth uttered the most amazing sounds he had ever heard. He thrust harder, and he felt Katniss’s nails claw his shoulders and move down to his waist. He wanted her to leave her mark on him. She could scratch him all she wanted, he was totally fine with that.

He ripped his lips from hers so he could pant against her neck, “Fuck, Katniss,”

“Oh God, yes. Fuck me,” he groaned and thrust even harder. Her nails marked his back once again, and that only spurred him on. Her walls squeezed him. He knew she was close, and he nearly saw stars when she screamed his name.

“God! Peeta!” his movements slowed up to the point he nearly stilled his hips so she could recover from her orgasm. Her walls fluttered around him, and he moaned. Only then Katniss seemed to come down fully from her high. “You’re still hard,” she pushed him away from her to lay on his back, and he obeyed. She wasted no time in settling on his lap and guiding him inside of her. She was so wet he barely had any resistance at all.

“Foutre,” Peeta moaned and she nodded breathlessly. He would never get tired of being inside of her, he was sure. At that angle he hit a deeper spot inside of her. By the sounds of her moans it seemed she enjoyed it as well.

She alternated between bouncing up and down his shaft and bracing her hands on his chest so she could rock her hips against his. Back arched, mouth spread open in a moan, chest glistening with sweat and nails running through his chest made an image that would remain plastered in his mind forever. One of the most erotic things he had ever seen in his life.

She gasped when he hit a particular spot inside of her and her teeth bit deeply her lower lip. With his thumb he rubbed her lip free of her teeth and sat forward to bring their lips together, his hands placed on her back. The new angle proved to be even more satisfactory. Katniss keened and her walls tightened around him with an impending orgasm.

“I’m gonna come.”

He nodded. “Good. Fuck, me too,” her eyes shut and her moan resonated through the bedroom.

“Oh, Peeta! Yes!”

That’s all it took for him to come undone. The coil on his belly loosened and he filled the condom, hips bucking wildly against Katniss’s. She was still coming when he finished, walls fluttering wildly. He pressed kisses all over her face and she sighed, slumping tiredly against him.

He lay back against the mattress, taking her with him with her head resting on his chest. She could probably hear his erratic heartbeat. With the movement he slipped out and he felt Katniss shudder. He pressed a tender kiss to her temple and fingers played with her dark tresses. Her nails scraped his chest lightly and he shivered. Their skin was covered in sweat, but the house was cold thanks to the freezing December wind.

With Katniss by his side, he could fully appreciate the intimacy of the moment. As much as the sex had been earthshattering, he rejoiced in just having her lying next to him, her breaths mingling with his. It felt just as good. She burrowed deeper into him and he swore he felt his heart grow at least two sizes.

Her breaths were slowly slowing down, so he pressed a kiss to her temple and stood up to go to the bathroom. He could feel Katniss’s stare burning his back.

After he had cleaned himself, he took a damp cloth for Katniss.

She was still on the bed, eyes barely open. When she felt the warm fabric wiping between her legs, she opened them wider and Peeta held back a sigh and willed his dick to control itself. He already wanted to go back to being inside of her.

Since they were no longer exerting themselves with their sensuous activities, the temperature in the room dropped even lower. Katniss sniffed, and he got clothes from his closet for the both of them. He didn’t bother with underwear, considering clothes might be removed later once again. Katniss looked unsure when he handed her his clothes and he tried not to feel disappointed.

“Um, do you think it’s a good idea that I sleep here? I mean, what if Rye wakes up?” she said, but started dressing with the clothes Peeta had given her. Her skin was up in goosebumps and she was shivering.

“Well I, uh, clearly want you to sleep in here. I don’t think Rye will wake up but if he does we can figure something out later,” Peeta said bashfully. “As long as you want to stay here, of course,”

Katniss thought it through. As an answer, she lifted the duvet and burrowed beneath the covers, making some room for Peeta. He gave a quiet sigh of relief and slid into bed next to her. She took her place with her head on his chest and his arms around her, and Peeta wondered when it’d been the last time he had felt such peace.

“Katniss?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry, I have to ask. Any regrets?”

She bit her lip. Her mind was still at war, debating whether sleeping with her boss had been a good idea, screaming how this could blow up in their faces if things didn’t work out, something Katniss hadn’t cared about when she had his mouth around him, and later his mouth between her thighs, and then his manhood inside of her. Now, nestled in his arms, she wasn’t sure if she still cared.

“No.” _He would have to ask her again in the morning though…_

“Good.”

Not too long after, she was asleep.

* * *

 

“Fuck! Harder,” she moaned just a couple of hours later.

“You’re so sexy. So tight. So perfect,” Peeta moaned from behind her.

She wasn’t entirely sure about being perfect, but she certainly did feel sexy with how Peeta’s tongue was ravaging her neck and shoulders and how the pounded in and out of her from behind. She felt sexy and powerful. Like she could take on the world.

She had woken up startled when she felt lapping between her legs with Peeta’s pants by her knees. Peeta was eating her out and she was on the brink of an orgasm. Not that she was complaining. If there existed any good way to wake up, it was that one. His wolfish stare nailed her to the bed.

He had made her come twice with his mouth on her clit, and before he could let her return the favor, he was already shedding his clothes at lightning speed and fumbling around for a condom and penetrating her, her legs up and over his shoulders while she threw her own shirt somewhere behind his head. He fucked her until she screamed his name so much her throat went raw.

She really did hope the walls were as thick as Peeta said.

Once she was boneless and sated, they switched positions, with her on top of him, her back to him as she rode him. He loved watching her ride him, his dick slipping in and out of her while she bounced up and down.

He needed to have his lips somewhere on her, so he sat forward and wrapped one arm around her chest so he could rub her breasts and the other rubbed her clit, his lips pressing ardent kisses on her skin. Katniss rocked back and forth and threw her head back in a long moan. Peeta turned her head to the side so he could capture her lips with his and Katniss moaned against his skin.

“You’re so big. You fuck me so good,” he would be lying if he hadn’t said his ego didn’t swell bigger. He kissed and thrust harder into her. He wanted to make her come so many times; fuck her until she could no longer remember how it felt not having him inside of her.

“I want to fuck you until you can’t walk straight,” he panted against her skin and she moaned again. “I want to fuck you every day. I want to make love to you. I want everything you’re able to give me,”

She tensed against him. His thrusts slowed down, “Sorry, I, _fuck_. I don’t want to pressure you. I don’t even know why I said that. Forget it, please. Let’s just-” his hips continued his sensual assault, pounding harder and Katniss whimpered. “Go back to what’s important.”

“Peeta-”

“I know.” He moaned through his thrusts.

Katniss gave a laugh, which soon turned into a groan. “No, I mean, _oh God_ , I just don’t know.”

“Maybe we could continue this conversation another time. When you’re ready and when my brain hasn’t turned to mush from being inside of you,” his head slumped forward against her shoulder.

“Please.” His fingers rubbed her clit, and the combination of his thrusts, his hot breath on her neck and his fingers on her clit were her undoing. “Too much. Peeta!”

“Come for me. Merde, I’m gonna come,”

She exploded, and Peeta wasn’t too far behind. He lost the rhythm and his thrusts became more erratic, reckless. She squeezed him purposely so he would come with her, and he followed obediently. His hands squeezed her hips tightly, almost painfully and her breath caught. She slumped back against him and he lay them back against the sheets.

“Holy fuck,”

“That was…”

“I know.” She looked at him and they both giggled. Shiny eyes, sweaty skin, bedhead hair, and thoroughly satisfied. “Sorry I woke you up. I couldn’t help myself,”

“I don’t mind. Not one bit,” A breeze flew in and she curled into herself. It was winter in France the freaking window was open. And they were naked.

At her incredulous look, Peeta explained sheepishly, “Sorry. I can’t sleep with the windows closed. I just cracked it open a bit,”

“It’s fine,” even if her teeth were shattering and her feet were as cold as ice. She hid under the covers with Peeta and rubbed her feet up and down his calves to warm them up. Peeta nearly didn’t jump right off the bed and she laughed loudly.

“Well, you wanted the windows open. Deal with the consequences,”

“Ha, ha.” But he pulled her closer and she hid her face in his neck. Peeta’s face turned to reach for something in his nightstand. She hoped it wasn’t another condom; she wasn’t sure she could take another round so soon.

A phone screen lit up, “Shit. I have to be up in an hour,”

Katniss groaned. She detested baker hours and she wasn’t even the baker!

“Let’s make most of the hour then.” And her eyes closed. Within minutes she was asleep.

Even if she was naked, she felt oddly warm and satisfied. The sheets were up to her neck, but it was Peeta’s body heat that kept her warm, and his arms gave her a pleasant night of sleep.

At least until his demonic alarm made a shrill sound what felt like minutes later. She had the sudden need to smash the thing with a hammer.

She groaned and closed her eyes tighter. Peeta only sighed beside her, shut off the alarm and pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting up from the bed, and taking with him his body heat and her own. She shivered.

She contemplated getting up and closing the window and getting dressed. It was either that or dying of hypothermia.

With the sheets wrapped around her like a second skin, she shut the window and breathed a sigh of relief. The room was still cold, but it was more bearable now that the portal to the North Pole had been shut. She was reaching for her clothes when the shower started running. Biting her lip, she didn’t have to think it much before she left the sheets behind and walked in the bathroom.

“Katniss?”

The glass door and the mirror were fogged with the steam coming from the shower, so she was out of sight for Peeta. She ran inside the shower and shut the door behind her, only to crash against a sturdy chest.

“Hi,”

“Hello, mademoiselle,” he said from under the stream. “Nice of you to drop by,”

She studied his body up and down and bit her lip, completely satisfied. Johanna would be proud.

“See something you like?”

She shrugged, trying not to smile, and moved under the stream next to him so the hot water heated her cold skin. She sighed in contentment. From the corner of her eye, she saw Peeta doing some studying of his own.

She reached his bottle of shampoo and collected some gel in her hand.

“Come here,” Peeta obeyed and she rubbed the shampoo in his hair until she created suds. She massaged his scalp thoroughly with her fingertips and nails and Peeta shuddered and sighed. His hands rested on her hips and pulled her closer, until their bare chests were pressed together. Her nipples hardened against his chest and she could feel him slowly hardening. It was a moment oddly erotic. It wasn’t sex, but it was just as personal and intimate.

She tilted his head back and let the water rinse out the shampoo from his hair. She helped until all the bubbles had disappeared.

“My turn,” Peeta washed her hair with his shampoo. He tried not to feel like such a caveman for thinking how much he loved the smell of his shampoo on her. That way everyone who smelled her would know she belonged to someone.

Did she, though? Belong to someone? _Not really_ , he answered himself.

That was a talk Katniss was not ready for, and he didn’t want to pressure her. Even if he _did_ love smelling himself on her.

Next, he soaped her skin. Her arms, breast, stomach. When he got to her pubic bone her breath hitched, but he only cleaned her, no more. He kneeled in front of her and did her legs and feet, and she took the soap from him and covered his own body in bubbles. He was hardening even more with every soft pass of her hands over his skin.

He pushed her under the stream once she was done lathering him in soap, and his hands helped the water rinse the bubbles. Once he got to her navel, his hand lowered even more until he reached her lips. His fingers teased her entrance, and Katniss gasped, digging her nails into his biceps.

His thumb rubbed teasingly her clit. Katniss groaned, “Stop teasing,”

He laughed. When she was not only wet from the shower but with her own juices, he inserted a finger and then another one inside of her and she sighed. Her head slumped back against the bathroom tiles, which gave his lips free access to her neck. He wasted no time in reaching for the skin on her neck while his middle finger and thumb continued their assault on Katniss’s pussy.

He fucked her with his fingers, and her nails created yet another masterpiece on his shoulders until she came around his fingers. “God, Peeta!” he removed his fingers and licked her juices off. She tasted incredibly.

Katniss took no time in recovering, and it took him by surprise when she pushed him against the opposite wall and sunk to her knees, eye-level with his rock-hard dick. She started pressing kisses to his skin and his hands tightened around her hair. She took him in her hot mouth, and his world slowed down. Her tongue worked wonders over his skin, while she pumped what her mouth could not reach. He nearly fainted when she pulled away… only to suck his balls and sac into her mouth.

He had been with several girls before who only gave him head as a courtesy for him going down on them, so they weren’t exactly keen on the job. Katniss, on the other hand, blew him like she _loved_ doing it, not because she felt the need to. He was the luckiest bastard in the world, no questions asked.

She went back to sucking and licking his dick, and he tried really hard to keep his thrusts small and gentle, until the exquisite feeling became too much and he felt like he was going to explode. He tried to push her away, but she only held him tighter by the hips, inciting him to come inside her mouth. He couldn’t hold off any longer and blew his load; Katniss swallowed every drop of come and licked her lips after. She gave him a salacious grin and he pulled her up for a kiss.

“Something for you to remember me by while you’re working all day,”

He groaned. “Trust me; last night and this morning’s events will be on my mind all day. I’m not sure if I should handle the ovens at all today unless I want to burn the whole place down,”

Katniss laughed. “Then do stay away from the ovens please.”

He shut the shower. Fortunately, the room was steamy enough so that the cold didn’t stab them right away. He only had one towel, so he wrapped it around Katniss and rubbed her arms up and down to warm her up.

Once she looked drier, he moved his naked ass from outside the shower and took another towel from the cupboard and wrapped himself up in it. He was certainly starting to feel a lot colder now.

They went to his bedroom and Katniss started putting on her (his) pajama again. Considering it was before 5 am she’d for sure go back to sleep.

“Too bad you have you have to go to work,” Katniss said from the edge of his bed while he put his work uniform on. He saw the mischief in her eyes and tried to keep the dirty thoughts away from his head.

“Tell me about it. I’ll be back by 5 though, promise.”

“What are your plans for the day?” he asked Katniss while they made his bed together. He insisted she could stay sleeping in his room even if he wasn’t there, but Katniss said Rye shouldn’t find her in his Dad’s bedroom in the morning. He guessed she was right.

 _At least not yet_ , he added in his mind.

“I’m thinking of taking Rye to the mall. If I don’t take him to see Santa today he’ll kill me,”

Peeta snorted. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Try to find out what he wants for Christmas, would you?”

“Sure,”

They finished making the bed in a comfy silence and when it was time to go Katniss walked him to his car. He tried not to hesitate too much before wrapping his arms around her, satisfied when her hands rested on his chest.

“will I be seeing you two at lunch today?”

“Um, I don’t know. Do you want us there?”

“I always want you near me,”

Katniss bit her lip to hold her smile. “Fine, then. I’ll take you lunch. Any preferences?”

“Well, I’d love just to eat you.”

“Peeta!” she laughed and he captured her lips with his. She sighed into his mouth and returned the kiss eagerly.

He was considering calling in sick and staying in bed with Katniss when she pulled away, but her forehead rested against his. “okay, time to go back to the real world.”

He sighed. “Last night meant the world to me. I just hope you know that… and I really hope you don’t regret it because I don’t know what I’d do if you do.”

“I don’t regret it.” She said decidedly and pressed another kiss to his lips. Albeit short, it warmed him from his head down to his toes.

“I’ll see you at noon,” he said and pulled away.

“I’ll see you at noon.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they only knew they wouldn’t be seeing each other at noon…  
> …lol I’m just kidding! No such drama for this story. Btw did you catch the explanation for the missing condoms? It’s subtle and it’s up there.  
> I hope this was good enough and that you guys like it. I wanted to keep writing something else, but I figured +20k words was more than enough to bore you.  
> Let me know if there’s anything else you’d like to see. I’m thinking we’ll have one more chapter (for real this time) and an epilogue.  
> Kisses and hugs to all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This was so much longer than I expected, and it’s not even finished yet. Oops. It won’t be very long, maybe 30k or so words. Tell me what you thought and what would you like to see next.  
> PS: Excuse my poor French! I’m not an expert on the subject, sorry!  
> PS2: I’ve never been to France, so excuse my poor knowledge on the subject. I just know what my friend’s told me and what’s available on the Internet.  
> Happy New Year 2018! I believe this upcoming year will be amazing.


End file.
